ICE
by AllTheWrongLoves
Summary: embry call had been the best obstacle skater in colorado, until a horrible accident left him emotionally and physycally scarred.but what happens when he meets a shy and graceful figure skater? rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK BABY! LOL. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS NEW STORY AS MUCH AS THE BARTENDER. I WARN YOU, IT'S A LITTLE BIT DEEPER THAN THE BARTENDER. MORE REALISTIC THEMES AND DEEPER EXPERICANCES! MAYBE EVEN SOME HEATED KISSES **WINK, WINK** AND IF YOU READ THE ENTIRE SUMMARY, YOU WILL KNOW THIS IS ABOUT EMBRY AND BELLA! AND IT BEGINS…

**Preface…**

It's amazing how much someone can change... with someone there. The way they can make your fears vanish and never come back, or make you feel perfect and extraordinary with just one touch or look, or see the better in you, when you thought you became something no one could care about. It's shocking to know they are there for you no matter what…it's amazing, what happens when you fall in love.

Chapter one; memories are hard

Embry Call lay on his junky old black sofa, watching the seven o' clock news, with a bowl of leftover Chinese take-out on his stomach. He sighs; nothing good is on the news, it's all about the ice skating tournament, that's being held right there in Estes park Colorado.

_**Millions of fans are holding theirs breaths, waiting who makes it to the top. I myself will be attending to catch it all on film live! Remember, the tournament is February 25, starting at 7:00 pm, so get your tickets before they're gone!**_

He mutes the TV, not wanting to hear about anything that has to do with ice. He shivers, remembering the tragedy that destroyed his career…

**Flashback**

_It was the world finals. They were being held in Denver and embry was with his team in a bar, they were all excited about the tournament. Paul, his most trusted member starts talking about the team. "Quil, you are ladies man, you know that? I mean seriously, a new girl every night, you lucky bastard!" everybody laughed, except embry._

_He just smiled and took a swig of his bud light. "Eric, you are soo aggressive, now I understand why when you race, the guy always has a bruise at the end!" again, everyone laughs except embry, he feels strangely uncomfortable. The feeling had been there ever since all those girls from Denver had mobbed them with pictures and auto graphs._

"_Sam…I really can't think of anything but, that you are our leader and you is hell are good at your job!" Sam rolled his eyes, knowing his, truly, dumbest team member was probably more than buzzed. "Embry," he froze. He wasn't looking forward to this. "You are a fast sucker! I mean, really you're always halfway through the course when the whistle blows! I guess being as thin as a twig is handy!" embry rolled his eyes, knowing Paul was exaggerating. He would admit he was skinny; but it wasn't unhealthy. He was still muscular and fit. Hell, he had a six pack! _

"_But, you aren't like the rest of us. You're shy, quiet, err…book smart, not street smart, AND you're a fucking virgin!" embry choked on his beer and sent his friend a glare. Paul grinned, and chuckled, knowing the most modest member would freak out at the mention of anything that had to do with sex. "That's none of your business Paul." He sent one more glare before he finished of his beer and said he's going to head out early._

_Of course all the guys groaned, knowing that was coming. They wouldn't say, but they really only kept embry around because of his speed and able to easily read other languages…_

_Embry reached his hotel room in record time. He fell asleep quickly, but he felt uneasy._

_The next day embry was in the locker room, sitting on the bench trying to get the uneasy feeling under control. He felt like something was going to happen…but he just didn't know what. It was driving him crazy, the way his stomach was fluttering and how sweaty his hands were. He usually kept his cool easily; this was out of the ordinary. Soon his coach was calling him, so he buried the uneasy feeling and went out to the frozen Sloans Lake, Where the competition was being held._

_Two hours in and the bulldogs were one point ahead. _**(I forgot to mention, that's the name of embry's team…oopsies…) **_the last category was the obstacle course, where they test your speed and judgment. Embry slipped on his skates and headed to the starting line, his team members cheering him on. He got into position and…*bang* the blank gun went off. Embry raced around the lake, easily slipping side-to-side to avoid the cones, he turned, avoiding the large wall in a breeze._

_His team was whooping as he zipped through his first lap into his second…but things turned to the worst. Embry heard a __**crack**__. He kept going, not sure what the sound was, but his heart picked up pace out of fear. The crowd was in silence, fearing the worst…and they were correct. All of a sudden the thin sheet of ice collapsed underneath the skater taking him under the icy water. He felt a huge amount of pain on his leg, a sharp end of ice sliced across his face and chest, making the water red with his blood. He screamed at the pain, but that wasn't the end. Soon sharp edges started scraping his back, ripping easily through his uniform. He struggled to find the surface. _

_Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his head…and everything went black. He was sure he was going to die._

_Everyone was screaming, panicking when the security guards managed to embry out of the water, unconscious. His team was screaming at each other for one of them to call an ambulance. They put him on a cot lift and drove off, while also trying to control his bleeding. The team was following, shouting directions at each other. They threw the doors opened, shouting for a doctor. When they got one the told them what happened and an assess on his injuries. "He has a mild concussion, a broken leg, and huge gashes on his face, chest and back. He may also have hypo thermia." They rushed to an operating room, to see if they could stitch his gashes, and reset his leg._

_They gave him an __anesthetic to keep him unconscious and started working._

_**Two hours later…**_

_Embry woke up to bright white lights. He groaned and squinted, adjusting to the light. He heard beeping to his left and felt something cold in his arm. He tried to get up, but gasped as tremors of pain surged through is body. He dropped back onto the bed. Feeling more awake he took in his surroundings. He noticed his right leg was in a cast, his entire torso was covered in bandages and his left eye also had cloth on it. "Where am I?" he whispered. "You're in the hospital son." A rough voice said beside him, making him jump and the monitor to speed up for just a moment._

"_Jesus, don't do that Harry!" Harry Clearwater was the coach of the team. He had two kids that were rebellious and didn't want to do had met Seth; He had spunk and was good with the guitar. He could play anything if you gave him five minutes to think. Leah was a different story; she was tough as nails, yet gentle and loving towards her brother. If you messed with anyone she loved, you would end up missing a finger…or arm. She worked at a diner where she met Jacob black, her fiancée. Embry was good friends with Jacob. He was the same as Leah; he preferred to work in garage than prance around in skates. (His words)_

"_How are you feeling?" Harry asked with concern. He always treated embry like a son; his mother had broken down when his dad left and she did the same, handing him to Harry. Embry swallowed. "Physically like shit, emotionally, conflicted, and mentally, fine." Harry chuckled at his bluntness. "I'd say that's good. But I'm not sure." Embry chuckled, but winced when the feeling led to his chest._

"_Ouch, damn…" Harry sighed. He felt so bad for embry. He had had some much spirit, and yet here he was, looking like a zombie with all the bandages. "What's the damage?" he looked up into the young mans' eyes. "You have a mild concussion, a broken leg, and gashes all over your back, face and chest...they also think you damaged the iris of your left eye." The skaters' undamaged eye widened "All of that from ice?" the older man nodded solemnly._

_Embry felt so much shock; he used to love the ice…but that moment he felt a large amount of fear creep into him. It made him shake at the thought of being near ice ever again. "I'm going to let the guys in; I promise they'll behave." The young man nodded, ready to see his teammates._

_**Two weeks later…**_

_Things were NOT better for embry. Last week when he had gotten out of the hospital, the bandages came off and he had rushed to the bathroom to get rid of the itchy feeling on his skin. But what he saw in the mirror made him freeze; there, on his face had been one long, dark scar going down from the side of his head, to the very end of his neck. His chest had two scars that looked the same and went down to his stomach. He turned around to see five or six scars that were all in different directions on his back._

_But what caught his eyes the most was that his left eye was now a very pale brown, instead of the dark-almost black he was used to. He choked on a scream; he knew no one would look at him the same now. He was a scarred freak… He shuddered at his own reflection and decided he could get cleaned up later. He grabbed his favorite hoodie and made sure it shadowed all of his face. He walked into the lobby to see Harry, Leah and Seth. They all smiled but it disappeared when they say his dressed attire. _

"_Embry call, take that hoodie off so we can see your smiling face!" Leah scolded. The two of them had a strong brother-sister like bond. He had gone to her for comfort about his mother leaving and many other situations; she was a very loving person if you took time to know her. Even though it was dangerous to refuse Leah, embry shook his head no. the 21 year old huffed and stomped over to embry. _

"_N-no. No, L-Leah don't!" he begged, while backing away, but bumped in to the front desk. Leah ripped the hood back-wards, revealing his face. The girl gasped, seeing the scars and pale eye. Seth eyes widened and Harry looked like he was going to faint. "Oh my god…I'm so sorry embry." Leah whispered, feeling guilty for forcing him to show his face._

_He felt the sting of tears and swallowed back a sob. He didn't want pity, but it seemed like that's what he would get for a while. "Its fine Leah, you didn't know." He rasped, not sure what else to say. She hugged him tightly; both of them letting the silent tears fall._

_Things were okay for a while, Leah and Jake would come by a lot, trying hard not to stare at the scars and give him the support he needed, to let him know people still loved him. But the sad part was; no one could get him to smile anymore. They had even shown a video of Leah from Halloween; nothing… he had just nodded and said that that was cool. When Tuesday came around, practice, embry seemed enthusiastic, until he got there. His team was already on the ice practicing turns and dips. Embry started breathing heavily as he walked towards the ice rink. _

_Embry's' heart was racing as he looked down at the ice. He took another step, and he saw a huge crack form, splitting the ice. He screamed bloody murder and rushed back to the bleachers. Part of him knew it wasn't real, but he wasn't taking chances, Paul was trying to get him to calm down, saying there wasn't crack, but it didn't help. Embry started hyperventilating, his vision came in and out and he would scream every time he saw the ice._

_Everyone knew what happened; he had a phobia of ice now. But that wasn't the end of his bad luck; Harry had reluctantly kicked embry off the team, because of all the complaints from the guys-except Paul; he threw an absolute fit about kicking embry off the team-, and the fact that he couldn't even look at ice without freaking out. He hardly came out of his apartment, and if he did, he wore a hoodie to cover his face. He had been on the news about the accident, and how he seemed to disappear. _

_The only people allowed to see him were Leah, Jake, Seth and his therapist Leah had hired…though didn't help much. All he figured out was that the cracks he saw were just physiological; something his mind was creating from the fear his body permits at the thought or sight of ice. At some point he quit his sessions, knowing they didn't help and became cold, distant, and depressed. He had gotten rid of all his mirrors, not being able to look at himself without shouting profanities at god, or break down crying. He never bothered to face his fear about ice, so he never went back to the rink again…_

***end of flash back***

He shudders, remembering every feeling, every look…every gasp or shed of tears…all of it. Even thought it's been three years, nothing has changed for him. He gets up to clean his bowl. While he's washing the dishes his phone rings.

"Hello." He absently answers, concentrating on the big plate he was rinsing.

"_Well hello Mr. grumpy ass, what's up?" _Leah teases in the phone. He rolls his eyes. Leah and Jacob currently live in New York, wanting to escape the mountains and wild life…but mostly Leahs' dads' nagging.

"Nothing much, just trying to find a channel where they don't mention the ice skating competition." Leah sighs, knowing embry would avoid anything that had to do with ice.

"_Embry…I really wish you would talk to someone. Hell, I would recommend going to Seth! That's how much I want you to get it off your chest." _ The young man sighs.

"Leah, it's not something to talk about; it's more something to face, and you know I can't do that." Embry finishes the dishes and heads back to the living room.

"_Please, just…maybe go to the rink and…I don't know, just walk through the bleachers, and get used to being around it. I mean, you live in COLORADO! You have to be used to ice and snow!" _he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright, you win. I'll go to the rink…but I'm not going **until tomorrow**, I have to head to the grocery store today." He gets his favorite thick hoodie, gloves and scarf.

Leah sighed in relief. _"Thank you. We love you embry, and we're just worried. You used to love the ice; now, you won't even look at it…" _

"I love you guys too. Tell Jake I say hey when he gets home. I'll talk to you later Leah."

"_Bye em. Oh! By the way, we might visit for Christmas. Jake misses his sisters and I want to see dad. If we can get a flight early enough, we'll drop by. Just giving you a heads up." _ Embry nodded. He used to chuckle at her fast track speed, but he doesn't even smile, let alone laugh.

"Alright Leah, I guess I'll see you then, I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, bye Em…" _he hung up with a sigh and started putting on his winter wear. Even though it was October; it felt like it was the middle of the winter. He walked out of his apartment with the hoodie hiding his face like always.

Leah groaned and plopped down on the couch, she wished that she could help embry, she just doesn't know how. She heard the door slam, signaling Jacobs's home. Jacob works in a popular mechanic shop called 'voltori jobs' with Aro and his daughter Jane; they were good people and paid Jacob well, especially at the fact that his work was the fastest and most accurate.

"Hey babe…why the long face?" her fiancée asked.

"I just talked to embry; I convinced him to go to the rink and just walk around…but I know he's probably freaking out about being near the ice." Jacob sighed and sat next to her. He started stroking her hair, she leaned onto his shoulder.

"You can't blame the guy; he got cut up by the ice, it put him in the hospital AND his team dropped him without trying to help; well, an exception of your dad and Paul… People stare at him so he's always hiding in his apartment or has a hood on…the guy is emotionally and physically scarred. He just needs time alone, to try and accept it all, and the way he's acting is his way of handling it." Leah nodded, feeling pain for her brother-like-friend.

"How was work?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Jacob grinned.

"Let's just say that we're going to Colorado thanks to Aro!" She screamed in happiness.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S AWESOME! THANK YOU ARO! She screamed at the ceiling, feeling so happy.

Jacob laughed while he watched his beloved lee-lee dance around in glee. She rushed over to him and gives him a chaste kiss.

"Let's see its October, so we have about two months- hey! What if we stayed for thanksgiving and left after new years? Please Jake? Please, please!" Jacob watched in amusement, she was jumping up and down with her hands folded like she was praying, and her eyes closed. He chuckled.

"Alright babe; But we're not leaving until two days before thanksgiving." Hey, Jake had to be stern a little… she screams even more rushing around their apartment, just out of pure happiness. Jake smiled. He knew Leah loved her family, and that this trip would mean a lot to her.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WANT IT TO BE DEEP AND SLOW, WHERE THE MOMNETS ARE BELOVED AND MY FRIENDS….


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Embry walked down Mince Avenue, thinking of how to avoid going to the rink. He thought about the time difference in New York, maybe he can call her and say that the rink was closed…no; she'll just will him to try again. He passes a coffee shop and figures he could use a wake up call. He walks in, already feeling peoples' eyes on him. He just ignores them and walks up to the counter. The clerk pales at the sight of him, thinking he's a robber. She's a sweet teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; it's her first time on the job and they forgot to mention how to deal with burglary…

"H-how may I help you?" she stutters.

"Can I have black coffee with extra cream, no sugar please?" she nods and begins constructing his drink. He looks around to admire all the paintings and lights they had.

"This place is nice. It has that homey feeling." he mumbles. The girl nods, slightly confused at how the man seems gentle. She hands him his coffee.

"That'll be 2.49" Embry nods and gets his wallet out of his back pocket. He gets two dollar bills and two quarters and hands them to the girl. She notices something.

"Nice ring." she says. Embry freezes, surprised someone would notice it. It wasn't much it was sterling silver band with a single blue sapphire, his birthstone. This was the only thing his mother had given him. It was more of a farewell gift than anything else.

"Thanks." he mutters and turns around to leave. The way the girl looked at him had made him feel uncomfortable. He sighs and keeps walking while he sips his coffee. He starts feeling an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he closes in on the ice rink

His body is buzzing when he reaches the entrance. He just takes a couple of deep breaths and walks through the entrance. He strolls through the halls, looking at all the trophies from 1980-present. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a picture from four years ago. It was a picture of his team and him.

He was smiling and was holding the trophy along with Paul as he held Quil on his back. It hurt to see the picture; the way he smiled so big all his teeth were shown, how his eyes were filled with light and happiness, how they're no scars to make him feel like a freak, or that his team actually looked like they cared… he looked at his reflection in the glass and couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips.

His scars are thinner than before, but they are still large and obvious, his mouth seems to be in a permanent straight line, from not smiling or frowning, it was just…straight, as if no emotions at all. His eyes were filled with bitterness and sadness. He gently touched his face, feeling the indents of the scars. I'm never going to be the same… He sighs and keeps walking. He finally reaches the door where the rink is. He pushes it open, but stops in his tracks as he sees someone on the ice.

She was beautiful; she had long chocolate brown hair, she had curves in all the right places, and she was absolutely graceful on the ice. Her legs were slight exposed from the cutoffs she was wearing, protecting her knees but also being comfortable and had a red t-shirt that makes her pale skin stick out in a good way. Embry couldn't help but stare as she did a twirl in the air. Just the way she moved had him captivated. His feet absently took him down the stairs through the bleachers to get closer. He took a seat and watched her with all his concentration.

She turned around to see him in the bleachers. He tenderly waved, obviously embarrassed being caught. She smiled and waved back. He didn't know why, but he found himself drawn to her.

Embry blushed in his hoodie from being caught. He left to go to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cool water, trying to get rid of the dark tint that invaded his cheeks.

He walked out, only to collide with someone.

Bella was disappointed the mysterious man left; she liked his presence. She looked at her watch and saw the time. Her practice was over. She quickly changed in the locker room and left, but she collided with someone. She felt warm hands on her waist, while her hands were on the person's chest. Who ever it is tall…

"Oh my god, I-I'm sorry." The person's voice was like honey; smooth and soft. She looked up to meet the eyes of the stranger. She could tell that one of his eyes were a few shades lighter than the other even though his face was hidden by a hood. Most people would be frightened or disgusted, but she found it almost enchanting in a way… mysterious. "It's fine…um, I-I'm Bella." She held her hand up. Embry took it tenderly and slowly shook.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm umm…I just go by Em." She smiled at his shyness.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Em." Embry was memorized by her eyes. They were the exact color of dark chocolate; he never felt like this for anyone. "Soo…why were you at the rink? You didn't seem like you were going to skate." He didn't answer right away, trying to get his mind to click back. His hands were still on her waist, but he snapped back to reality. "Err…a-a friend of mine thought I needed to go. I-I haven't been around ice for a while." She nodded gently.

Bella noticed her hands were still on Em's chest. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and took a step back out of his embrace. He wanted to pull her right back, hold her and keep looking in those eyes…Jesus! Rein in a little, you just met the girl! He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. Her smile was gentle.

"Uhh…could I- I don't know…err, interest you in some lunch?" he squeaked at the end. Real smooth Em. You just SCREAM virgin…

She giggled at his innocence, though she wasn't very experienced either.

"I'd love to, c'mon, I know this little café where we can get some really good chili." she grabbed his hand and started walking towards the exit. They both felt the cold air hit their faces and started walking in the direction Bella was pointing. They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Embry had never been much of a talker, even when he was two; he had been practically mute from shyness.

"Soo…twenty questions?" he looked at Bella hopefully, truly curious what made her tick.

"Sure." She murmured. Embry felt his lips twitch in attempt of a smile.

"Okay, favorite food?"

"Lasagna, I can't get enough of it." The young man nodded.

"What about you? What's your favorite food?" Bella was very curious about Em. He seemed like he didn't open up often.

"I don't really have a favorite; I just have always had a love of spicy food…and brownies." Bella smiled.

"Favorite movie?" they stopped at a crosswalk.

Umm…I'd have to say zombie land; I love laughing." Embry surprised himself by grinning.

"That's my favorite too." Bella blushed.

"Have any favorite books?" Bella thought for a moment.

"I love Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering heights; there both such interning books. What's yours?"

"Err…" embry blushed. "I…I like-Uhh, comics books." He looked down feeling embarrassed of his a hobby. "I like the stories and designs." He waited for the laughing, but was shocked when he looked up to see a genuine smile. "What are your favorites? I used to read a bunch with my brother Emmett when I was younger; it was kind of our way of bonding." to say embry was shocked would have been an understatement; he had never heard of a girl actually enjoying comic books.

"M-my favorite is super man; I like the plot of how he lives two lives and also tries to love Lois lane. It's kind of the closest us guys get to Romeo and Juliet." She smiled at him.

"I think it's cool; most guys can't even admit they respect the plot."

Em nodded and noticed that they were at a little building called; Ali's place.

"What is this place?" he asks, while looking at Bella. She smiles and takes his hand, making shivers go through him.

"It's my friend Alices' café; she and her brother own it. They have really hardy and warm stuff, perfect for this weather." Bella and embry walk in, the heater relieving their muscles.

A short spiky hair girl skips over to them. "Bella! I haven't seen you in forever!" they give each other a hug.

"Hi Alice; I'm sorry, but you know me, I can't keep my head on straight!" they both laughed; Alice looked at embry with apprehension.

"Who's this?" Embry felt his usual insecurity creeping up. Bella put a hand on his fore arm with a smile.

"This is my new friend Em; I met him at the ice rink after practice and he offered to get some lunch." She smiles up at him, making him smile back. He felt very confused; not even Jake being pantsed made him smile.

Alice smiled. "Alright well c'mon, I'll get you guys a table!" they followed her to a booth and sat down. She handed them some menus.

I'll be back in a bit; Edward will need help in the kitchen."

"She seems nice." Embry took a sip of his drink.

"She is; she's like a sister to me." Embry nodded.

Alice came back to take their orders. After lunch Bella said her goodbyes and took embry's hand again. Every time she grabbed his hand he would shiver, in a good way. He offered to walk her home. She agreed with a bright blush. The walk was quiet and shy. Embry and Bella would steal glances at each other, when one of them wasn't looking. Embry's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. How did this girl make him smile? How did she make him feel light?

"Well this is my place." Bella sighed, secretly wanting to spend more time with her new mysterious friend. Embry smiled shyly.

"Bella I was wondering if I could have you're…err, n-number?" Embry promised himself he would slam his head on the door later. Bella surprised him by giving him a piece of paper instead of laughing at him.

"I would love to do this again; your really nice Em and I would like to hang out with you more often." Embry felt his heart flutter.

"Okay." He whispered. She smiled and walked into the apartment complex.

Embry practically floated home; she wanted to see him again! but the questions was, would she except who he was in the future?


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

HOLA! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! LET'S GET STARTED!

Bella plopped down on her cheap grey couch with a sigh. She thought about her new friend; Em was had such a strange aura around him; almost sorrow mixed with love and confusion, it was strange to her. He hid his face with his hoodie for some reason; she could tell that he didn't smile often, either. This man made her horribly curious; she also wondered what his real name was… GAH! She shook her head and went to the bathroom for a shower. She walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel and heard the door, who ever it was, was impatient.

"Alright…**BANG, BANG, BANG,** ALRIGHT I'M COMING, AND DON'T BREAK MY DOOR DOWN DAMNITT!" she answered her door with a huff only to see her big brother, Emmett. He had their mothers' dimples that popped out when ever he smiled, while he also had their dads chocolate brown hair, just like her, but today he had it in a little Mohawk instead of it's curly self.

He was…well, HUGE! There was no other word to describe him; he had massive biceps, his chest was hard and masculine and he had a six-pack, he screamed 'don't mess with me.' Bella had spent years watching her big brother fight off boys that had crushes on her in young years; wedgies, threats, swirlies, paint ball guns…you name it, Emmett swan most likely used it to defend his little sister.

He was very childish; he loved April fools and Halloween, Bella had been dragged many times to watch Emmett TP their teachers houses, or watch them laugh their asses off when the adults got pissed at them, hell even she would get involved a little!; because their mother Renee had INSISTED that Emmett spend Halloween with his sister, which, really was fantastic to him, but he wouldn't admit it when he was young.

Even though he was older by four years, she was the one scolding him; he got into fights with boys that said things about her and she would ALWAYS be telling him that, fighting wasn't going to fix anything.

But in the end Emmett was a loving big brother, who didn't take shit when it came to his baby sis's safety. He really was just a giant teddy bear when it came to her, he was putty in her hands and they loved each other deeply. His ocean blue eyes held their usual mischief, but there was something else as well.

"Hiya Emmy!" she sang and led him into the living room while she got her clothes on. He smiled and sat down. She came back in with black sweat pants and an old concert t-shirt from a long time ago that said; "MCR can kick JB'S ass." **(My chemical romance and Justin beiber, sorry)** Oh Emmett remembered that just fine…

**Flashback**

_It was Bella's eighteenth birthday and Emmett had a plan for his beloved jelly belly…even at twenty-two Emmett was immature and hyper as always. He had taken a break from college to visit just for Bella's birthday, he had tickets to my chemical romance concert and lunch plans; the fun part was…she didn't know he was coming. _

_Emmett had been studying computer technology in a farther part of Colorado, where it was hard to visit; he had always loved computers and had jumped the opportunity when TEU _**(technology Education University)**_ offered him a scholarship, even though their father thought politics was better... He quietly snuck into his not so little sisters room while she slept. He took a look around; she had school books mixed with her home books, posters of my chemical romance, all American rejects, paramore, and a huge one of Linkin Park. Yep…she was all about the music._

_She was cuddling the teddy bear he had gotten her when she was ten, her hair splayed over her red pillow and snuggled deeply in the dark green covers, holding it securely while she slept. It was black with a red ribbon around its neck; she had gone ballistic with happiness when he had given it to her and called it Emmett. _

_Of course, his friends always teased him about it, but he was flattered and heart warmed when she named it that. He smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. She stirred and mumbled; "I thought the pickle was fried." He bit his lip to keep from laughing; she always had super weird dreams. He caressed her cheek, loving seeing her so peaceful. He nudged her. "Bells, wake up." he whispered. Nothing. Hmm… He poked her in the ribs, making her twitched. He snickered._

_He poked her again. She groaned and swatted his hand. "C'mon jelly belly, wake up." He shook her slightly. She groaned again. He sighed; he hoped he wouldn't have to take drastic measures. He had to wake her up the way he did when they were late for school._

_He took a deep breath and jumped on her bed, making her rise of the bed and plop back down. "C'MON JELLY BELLY IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" he jumped up and down until her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him angrily. "Emmett, we don't have school go away." She grumbled. Bella lied her head back on the pillow, but her eyes flew open in realization. _

_She jumped on top of her brother with an elated scream, making them both tumble to the floor with a THUMP. "EMMET! YOU'RE HOME! AHHH" she squeezed her brother with all her might, making him laugh and spin her around. "There's my jelly belly! I missed you so much!" they hugged until they heard their mother rush up the stairs._

"_Bella what on earth was all that-EMMETT!" their hair-brained mother ran only to topple her oldest child to the floor, covering his face with kisses. Emmett scrunched his face. "Mom, quit it." She laughed and got off her son to help him up. _

"_Oh, this is such a surprise! What are you doing here Emmett?" the 22 two year old gave a mischievous grin and whispered in his mothers' ear. She squealed in delight. "Emmett, that's a fantastic idea!" Bella frowned in confusion. "What is?" her brother turned to her with a smile and pointed to her. "You, birthday girl, are spending the day with me! I have a bunch of surprises for you today!" he rubbed his hands together with excitement in his eyes. Bella paled slightly; when Emmett had surprises, it spelled trouble. "Like what?" she shakily asked. He walked up to her. "What would you call two tickets to MCR?" Bella whipped her up to her brother before she gave another elated scream._

**End of flashback**

Bella sighed in happiness; she still had all the pictures from that night and always looked at them. She looked at her big brother, who now had a deadly serious look on his face. It was out of character for him; he usually had a big smile or smirk, hell even a twinkle in his eye, but…there was nothing this time. "Is something wrong Emmett?" the now-twenty six year old looked his sister in the eye and sighed. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would visit everybody; I don't get a lot of breaks at the office so I took advantage of it." Emmett worked in fez-tech; it was owned by a man named Felix and Emmett was his right hand man. She rose and eyebrow. "Emmett Christopher swan I know you better than that, what's wrong?"

Emmett's eyes filled with tears. Bella immediately sat by him while sobs wracked through him. "R-rose she…she cheated on me!" Rosalie was Emmett's wife of four years; they had met his first year of college and sparks flew. People truly though they were perfect for each other.

Bella gasped. "What! Why would she do that?" she hugged her brother as he let his sadness take him. "She said she was sick of me and needed a way out, and jasper was her way out!"**(I'M SORRY FOR YOU JASPER LOVERS)** Bella gasped again. "Jasper, Whitlock! The same jasper that set you guys up?" Emmett nodded through his sobs, and Bella growled. "That… BITCH!" she got up and put on her coat while she grumbled profanities. "Bells, what are you doing?" it broke her heart to hear her once big strong and loving brother sound so broken with fear. "I'm going to kick some blonde ass. Where does jasper live?" she got her keys and motioned for Emmett to follow her.

He looked uncertain at first but soon followed her out the door while he mumbled jaspers home address. They got into her old mercury and drove towards the address. There was just one thing jasper didn't know about Bella; he thought she was a child at the time, the way Emmett would talk about her like, _"my jelly belly" _or_ my baby sis or, Bella's fantastic on the ice, she has so much fun! _The list could go on, so jasper had figured she was much younger than Emmett.

Rosalie was snuggled in jaspers arms, watching some weird 90's movie. She heard an engine cut off in the front yard, so she got up and looked out the window.

There was 2001 mercury civic in the front yard with two people in it. One of them got out looking furious. Rosalie paled. She new that face anywhere; she ran up the stairs, leaving a very confused jasper. _What's up with her?_ He heard a hard pounding on the door; he rolled his eyes. It was either his buddy peter, or cry baby Emmett. He opened the door with a smirk, but it was replaced with a frown when he saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes that held fury. "Can I help you?" he leaned against the door. The girl growled. "Are you jasper Whitlock?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Being the smart ass he was, he answered; "last time I checked, I sure wasn't Elmo." She growled again. "That was all I needed." He was confused until he felt a massive amount of pain in his lower area. The chick kicked him in the nuts! He groaned and fell to the floor. The mysterious girl looked at him with disgust.

What did he do wrong? "Now, where's that blonde bitch I was afraid to call sister?" she new Rosalie? Jasper then heard a voice he didn't expect. "Bella, don't do this, I know you're mad but don't kill them!" _Emmett? Wait, Bella…" oh shit! THIS was little jelly belly? Aw fuck…_"I'm not going to kill them Emmett…I'm just going to brutally knock some sense into them." She stomped up the stairs with Emmett begging her to at least not get blood every where like last time. **(What's last time you ask? I shall show you!)**

**Another flashback!**

_A sixteen year old Emmett walked into the house with blood, water and bruises all over him. Renee gasped in horror, Charlie, their father choked on his coffee, and twelve year old Bella growled. "Emmett Christopher swan what on EARTH happened to you?" Renee screamed. Emmett fell to the floor next to his sister; she put his head in her lap and used her napkin from lunch to clean his face._

"_Mike-fucking-Newton is what happened." He winced when Bella hit an opened wound. She tsk'd and dragged him into the bathroom with their parents following. She sat him on the toilet while she got the first-aid kit. "What do you mean Emmett? Surely mike didn't do this! You know we have coffee with his parents every week! He's a good boy."_

_Emmett scoffed. "Yeah, a good boy attacks me behind my back when I have my I-pod turned on high, a good boy kicks me in the mother FUCKING nads and a good boy says my sisters a sexy little tike, when HE'S FIVE FUCKING YEARS OLDER!" Renee shook her head. "Emmett I know you and mike have your disagreements but he would never do that! You two play together all the time." He laughed. "No we don't! I sneak out his bedroom window and hang out with ed-OW! Bella is that peroxide? That hurts like a bitch!" she cringes. "Sorry, Emmy, but some of these cuts are deep. You're lucky they're not infected, other wise it would have been worse." _

_He groans, but doesn't complain again. He listened to his mother chant at how nice mike was and how he was sweet, a straight A' student, the absolute perfect friend for Emmett. Later that night Emmett didn't talk to his mother and spent the night in Bella's room. It wasn't unusual for them to sleep in each others rooms. Unlike most siblings their age, they were almost inseparable. The only time they weren't hanging out was they were at school._

_The next day after school Emmett, Bella, Alice and her big brother Edward were at the park with some burgers they had gotten at esme's diner. They were having a good time until none other than mike Newton and his possy came up. the group consisted of mike, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Bella rolled her eyes and got her skateboard out of her backpack. He had been a tomboy at the time and felt excitement on a skateboard and wore a baseball cap nearly all the time. "Hello losers, nice shiner Emmett." _

_He snickered. Bella walked up to him, she was shorter, but could still reach her destination. He looked down at her. "Well hello Bella, did finally decide that these geeks can't be your friends?" she slammed her skateboard into his head and all hell broke loose. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER ATTACK MY BROTHER AGAIN!" _

_He had gotten her into a headlock and Emmett went into big brother mode, and attacked, while Alice and Edward attacked mikes groupies in defense of their best friends. Alice kicked and bit to the point of bleeding, while Edward used a stick in very brutal ways. Bella did more damage than anyone; she broke mikes nose, had given him a black eye, and nearly broke his arm. While all her, Emmett, Alice and Edward had been a few bruises. After that, mike never messed with them again… especially when Bella had her skateboard. _

**End of second flashback**

Bella slammed through every door, looking for her next victim of little sister fury. "DAMNITT ROSALIE I KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOU CHEATING BITCH OF A WOMAN!" she slammed though the bathroom door to see a pale and scared Rosalie. She walked up to her until she was right in front of her. Rosalie saw Emmett looking just as scared in the corner of her eye.

Emmett had told her the phases of Bella's anger elevator and had warned her it wasn't pretty. 'First shock and second, sympathy. Third, understanding and anger and finally full blown fury. Oh how she wished they had come at understanding.

"I told you didn't I? I told you if you even said one wrong thing to Emmett I would mess you up. And what do you do? You go and sleep with someone when you're bored. So guess what? There's nothing holding me back from kicking your stupid, blonde, ASS!" she took a deep breath and became deadly calm. "Emmett; could you shut the door and go downstairs, please? This won't take very long…at all." Rosalie became even paler when she saw the look in bella's eyes. Emmett knew there was no way around this; pissed off Bella was deadly Bella. So he shut the door and calmly sat on the floor, waiting for the chaos that would arrive.

HAHA! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME FOR STOPPING! BUT WHAT'S THE FUN IN A STORY WITH OUT SOME SUSPENSE? BESIDES, IT WILL MAKE WHAT COMES NEXT ALL THE MORE FUN! I KNOW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PAIRING, BUT I JUST COULDN'T RESIST MAKING BELLA A BALL OF FURY AND MENTIONING TEDDY BEAR EMMETT WAS ALSO TOO TEMPTING. REVIEW! BUT PLEASE NO THREATS! YOU GUYS SCARE ME WHEN YOU DO THAT! (HIDES BEHIND HER DOG)


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Embry paced the length of his kitchen thinking. He had only met Bella a few hours ago, and he already craved her presence again. He sighed in frustration. He's never had much experience with girls; when he went out with the team he would usually hide out at the bar, or listen to his I-pod for as long as their trips were.

He heard a knock on his door and answered cautiously, with his hood hiding his face like always. A blonde man with a fed-ex uniform looks up and jumps, "Uhh…a-are you Mr. call?" embry opens his door just a little more. "Yes, that's me; how can I help you?" He kept his voice low, to seem threatening. Even though the worst fight he got in was in 5th grade over a chair. The young mans eyes were the size of saucers. "Y-you have a package from New York; if you would put your signature here," embry signed, "And here." He repeated. He was handed a box with the word skype all over it. He read a note that came with it.

_**No arguing! I want to see your face and say hi, but I live in the big apple! This way we can see each other everyday without even getting out of bed!**_

_**Leah: D**_

He shook his head and read the directions to install the camera and speaker into his laptop. It didn't take too long for him to install it and understand; soon enough he sent a chat request to Leah. Almost instantly a screen popped up with a screaming Leah.

"_OH MY GOD, YOU FIGURED IT OUT! JAKE! COME SAY HI TO EMBRY!"_ Leah was bouncing on what looked like the couch. Embry couldn't help himself; his lips twitched in an attempt for another smile, but one hardly came. He heard a gasp and looks to see Leah awe-struck through his computer screen.

"What?" he asked. That was the worst question. Leah gives a loud scream and is yelling something to Jake; suddenly Jake is sitting with Leah. Embry waved.

"Hey guys." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"_okay, something's up; first of all, you aren't hiding in your hood, secondly, Leah screamed about you almost smiling that she probably gave old Mr. peters a heart attack that lives next door." _Embry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Don't worry Jake, I live next door to a guy with an old dog; I'm pretty sure the thing pissed itself when Leah screamed." Jacob was surprised embry was being his sarcastic self; he had become so secluded and serious, sometimes he thought someone kidnapped his old friend. Suddenly something came to mind.

"_Okay what's her name?" _this caught embry by surprise. "Umm…" was his brilliant answer. He laughed. Embry rolled his eyes at his friends' antics and sighed.

"None of you're business jakey boy; so what's up?" Jacob smiles, knowing someone has brought his friend out of his shell again.

"_Well little Leah here, sent you the skype so we could tell you some news. We were planning on coming before thanksgiving, but that turned out not to work. So, we'll be visiting for new years eve!" _ Embry nodded.

"Cool…what changed the plans?" embry snuck away to get a beer, needing to relax for a minute. Jacob cleared his throat while Leah giggled hysterically, giving embry an idea. He took a gulp of his beer.

"Leah's pregnant, isn't she? Damn Jake you couldn't wait til' the honeymoon? Seth's gonna have you're ass." Embry shook his head; he may be being sarcastic again, but for some reason he couldn't find himself to smile again. Jacob was bright red and Leah was laughing hysterically.

"_Damnitt, Embry! Now you have me all scared when we visit! You're right; Seth's a small guy for his age but Jesus! He can kill!"_ it was true; Seth was currently twenty-two and loved the single life. He was a lean guy but he was still strong as hell, especially when it came to Leah; seriously; it's like they switched who's the little and big sibling. He called embry often to check in, but usually was cut off by his weird roommate named Collin. Embry met him once and thought he was gay…he still believes he is.

"Yeah well that's what you get for not thinking. Seth likes you Jake, but you remember how bad a fit he threw when you said you guys were engaged." Oh yeah…who could forget _that!_

**Flashback I really need to quit doing these…**

_An eighteen year old Seth sat with an unscarred embry on the Clearwater's porch, talking about Seth's graduation that was soon to come._

"_So, where do you wanna go for you're graduation trip? It's all up to you." Embry sipped his lemonade that sue, Harry's wife had made. Seth shrugged. _

"_I don't know…mom and dad want somewhere educational, but I want some fun before I go to college." He sighed. Embry smirked. _**(Remember this is a flashback, so he isn't all depressed.) **

"_we could always just throw a party at my place; me with my junk food and loud music, Jake always brings beer, spend the night so you're parents don't see you hung over and it'll all be dandy!" embry laid back with a huge grin. The teenager groaned. _

"_Is there ever a time when you don't say stupid things em? I've seen you with the team and you're no worse there." Embry laughed because it was true. He truly was a sarcastic idiot. He shrugged._

"_nope." He said, popping the 'p'. Seth chuckled at his friend antics. They heard a car squeal to a stop. Jake and a screaming Leah came out of Jacob's rabbit. She ran into the house yelling for her mother. "What, no hello?" embry calls after her, mock pouting, being his usual self. Jacob looks scared. Embry raised an eyebrow. "Jeez Jake, what'd she do, rape you? I mean, I understand that can be an ago bruiser but…" he stopped talking as Jake threw a water bottle at his head._

_He dodged easily. "Damn Jake, I'm not Justin beiber! Next time throw a punch you pansy!" Jake yells out frustrated and wrestles his obnoxious friend to the ground, while Seth just watches with an amused expression. It was a daily thing for the two of them; but it was funnier when Paul was involved; he would jump in and hell was where ever they were fighting._

"_HEY, THAT HOLDS ILLEGAL!" embry yells, struggling to get out of his friends grip._

"_GAH QUIT SQUIRMING!" Seth laughed and got his phone out to record the little fiasco. He heard a familiar engine cut off and two footsteps. He looked to see Paul with their team captain, Sam, closely behind. Seth rolled his eyes. Paul hated Sam to a point, but he kept it to him self and played good boy until later on. Paul looked to see Jake pushing embry in the water; it had stopped being an argument and now they were probably bored._

"_Hey Paul, what's up?" Paul smiled at the young man._

"_Ahh…nothin' much. What are those goons up to now?" he saw embry and Jake, now sopping wet, still wresting. "Do they ever stop?" Sam asked. Paul and Seth laughed._

"_Nope, not until one of them says uncle or food is mentioned. It's really funny; I have like, ten recordings of them doing this." Seth said as he flipped through his phone. Leah walked out looking flushed and happy. She sat down with a dreamy look. Sue came in with a try of cookies; she shook her head when she saw embry and Jacob. _

"_Good thing I made these cookies, it'll be impossible to split them up." she sighed and took a seat. She yelled for the two idiots and they came running when she mentioned she made Reeses cookies. When everyone was settled Jacob and Leah shared a look. Jacob cleared his throat. Everyone looked at the happy couple. _

"_We have something to tell you guys…" embry laughed at how scared Jacob looked. He frowned._

"_Shut your mouth for just five minutes embry, this is important!" he sighed and calmed down._

"_Jake man, it's ME. Do you really think I can survive that long?" he had a point there. Jacob just sighed and told Leah the spotlight was on her. She had a warm smile on her face._

"_Well…I'm just going to be blunt. JAKE PURPOSED!" her mother screamed in glee, embry choked on a bite of cookie, Paul just gaped, Sam didn't know them very well so he just smiled, while Seth, was absolutely vivid. His face was red and his eyes dilated. Jacob paled; though he was lucky Harry wasn't home. THAT was going to be hell. "OH HELL NO!" Seth pounced, but Embry and Paul got a good grip on him. _

"_Seth, you're sister knows what she's doing! Ugh! Will you stop wiggling?" Paul grunted._

"_NO, JAKE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MESS UP, I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, FEED THEM TO DOGS, CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"" SETH, SHUT UP WILL YA? WE GET IT!" embry yelled, interrupting the pissed off teenager. He huffed and gave one more glare before he calmed down enough to be let go. _

"_Fine…I'm happy for you guys, but if you screw up Jake, I will hunt you down and-""okay Seth, we know all the stuff you would do, but we would rather not hear the details." Embry sighed before he dropped back into his chair. "Are you done, 'cause if you are let's get some food. I'm starved." Just like that the tension was cut. They all gave a laugh at their sarcastically funny friend._

**Flashback ended.**

Embry snapped out of his daydream hearing his name being called. He then realized he was still talking to Jake. "Wha…oh, Ahh…sorry." he felt the heat rise to his face. His friend smirked.

"_Where'd you go embry?" _Leah joked.

"Lala land, my friends; it's surprisingly peaceful." The couple laughed.

"_Well, we better cut off, I have work and Leah has a doctor appointment. But send a request anytime; Leah spends a lot of time on the computer, so don't worry." _Embry nodded.

"Alright…see you guys soon." Embry turned of his laptop and got up to the kitchen to see if he still had some pizza. He searched his kitchen for some decent leftovers. After finding some lasagna he had made from hamburger helper, he decided to call Bella. He had behaved long enough and wanted to talk to her.

He dialed her number and waited.

"_Uhh…hello?"_ a deep voice answered. Embry frowned. What the hell?

"Umm, this is a friend of Bella's…do you know where she is?" he heard some clattering in the background. "w-who is it that I'm talking to?"

"_I'm Emmett, her big brother." _Oh shit…embry thought. Of all people to answer Bella's phone it had to be the big brother.

"Okay, back to my first question; could you tell me where she is?" the clattering was getting louder.

"_Umm…she can't come to the phone she's-"__**"COME BACK HEAR YOU CHICKEN SHIT!"**__-"Uhh, busy." _Embry shifted uncomfortably. He heard screaming and what sounded like glass breaking. He couldn't hold it.

"What the hell is she doing?" He heard more screaming.

"_She's in little sister mode…not a very good time to be near her." __**"I'm going to kill you!" **_embry bit his lip, contemplating on what to do.

"Well when she's done being in her sister mode, could ask her tog give me a call?" there was a big 'thump' on Emmett's line. What the hell was she doing?

"_Sure, but that may be a while so…when she's done I'll tell her to give you a call. See ya, uhh…"_

"Em, I Uhh, just go by em." He laid back deeper into his couch.

"_Okay, em, I'll just…yeah…bye.__** ***__**Crash***__** "damnitt all!"**_ embry hung up, feeling flustered. What was she doing that was making all that noise? He sighed and figured he'd take a nap.

*8*8*8

Bella dragged jasper into the living room, where broken glass and destroyed furniture were spread everywhere, with a bruised Rosalie. She threw them both onto the couch. Emmett stood quietly, slightly proud that Bella was a little less messy this time.

"Now, I'm going to try to be civilized just once. Why did you think you could get away with this? Did you forget Emmett tells me everything? That I don't let people walk over my family? That I'm the MOST HOT TEMPERED, WHEN IT HAS TO DO WITH HIM?"

Rosalie quivered into the loveseat. Jasper looked like he would pee his pants.

"I-I…the way Emmett talked about you, he made it seemed like you were only a little kid." Bella laughed in his face.

"I don't seem like that NOW, now do I?" jasper shook his head. Bella growled before she turned to her brother, her eyes soft.

"Emmett, do you have anything to say to little ol' Rosie?" her voice was sweet and sisterly. He nodded and stepped forward.

"I want a divorce, simple as that. And jasper, you're dead to me. Bells, can we go to my place to pick up my stuff?" she nodded and grabbed her brother's hand, but paused.

"oh and Rosalie, if I hear that you're playing dirty in the divorce trial, I'll be sure to call our father on how you fucked up his only sons life. Tah, Tah!" She pulled her brother into her car and went off to his house to get his most important things; he would be spending some time with her.

*88*88*

_Embry was running towards something; trees whipping by him, adrenaline and determination pumping through him in pants while his feet carried him towards the strange shadow that got farther every step. He tried to yell for it to stop but it didn't here him. His legs burned from running, sweat was dripping down his forehead. He jumped over a huge rock and now the figure was still. _

_Soon, he stood before a man who looked familiar. He had black hair with light sheens of gray; his face held lines from frowning, thin scars across his face that were oh, so familiar. His eyes, one almost black, and the other a pale shade, sparkled from an emotion embry didn't understand._

"_Well damn boy, what happened to your face?" the man's voice is husky and deep, full of authority and strength. _

"_I, err…w-went through an accident." He looked away so the man couldn't see the scars he was so ashamed of. The old man chuckled._

"_Turn around boy." Embry cautiously turned and gasped. Him self was standing in front of him, the scars the way they were at the moment, but this embry has a smile on his face. He raised an arm to touch the other embry, and flinched away when it copied his motions. The shadow chuckled chuckled._

"_Scary, huh? Rawr!" embry couldn't help it; he flinched away, making the shadow laughed harder. _

"_w-what is this?" embry backs up, only to bump into something. It was a tree. The shadow was suddenly the old man again and puts a hand on embry's shoulder. "This is a message my boy; you see, in time things will change for you I would tell you what, but what would be the fun in that? Stop putting yourself down; if you let yourself go…well, sunshine with pop up!" the old man chuckles._

"_Who are you exactly?" embry shifts uncomfortably; he's not used to people being this close to him he didn't know. The man grabbed his shirt and looks him straight in the eye._

"_I'm you, boy." He whispered _

Embry's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily and heard some kind of noise in the background. He then realized it was his ring tone. He quickly picked up his phone and answered.

"H-hello?" his mind was still jumbled about his random dream.

"_Uhh, hi embry." _Realization flooded through embry.

"Bella! Hey! Uhh…what's up?" he sat up from his position on the couch and heard a few pops. Damn, now he's gonna be sore.

"_Well, my brother said you had called during my little…situation, so I wanted to give you a call." _Embry' lips twitched in another attempt for a smile.

"What exactly was going on, if you don't mind me asking…" embry shifted again, feeling awkward. He used to never be uncomfortable; he had a huge ego, but a bigger heart and you could always count on him to cut tension. Bella growled.

"_A person thought they could get away with playing games with my brother. Well, they were very wrong and I needed to handle it…why, how much did you hear?" _embry smirked, but it disappeared quickly when he realized.

"Uhh…not a lot, just some screaming." He cleared his throat, once again feeling awkward and shy.

"_Okay, so, umm…was there something you wanted?" _embry felt heat go too his cheeks. It was a moment he wished he was still cocky and obnoxious. _But then you don't know if she would like you._ A small voice in his head pointed out.

"I-I just…Ahh…thought, maybe w-we could grab lunch again, tomorrow…you showed me your favorite place, s-so I wanna show you mine…Uhh, if that's okay." He heard Bella giggled.

"_Sure em, do you want me to head up to your place tomorrow?" _

"No, I'll uhh pick you up; it's less of a hassle. Is noon okay?" Embry shifted again. God he needed to quit doing that.

"_Yeah, it's just fine. See you then em…__**EMMETT QUIT LAUGING! UGH!**__ Bye…"_ she said.

"bye." He rasped. He hung up and started banging his head on the coffee table. Ugh! He was so awkward! But he felt ease knowing he was seeing his new friend again.

TADA! I HOPE THAT'S GOOD! I'M a LITTLE DISTRACTED BECAUSE I STARTED SCHOOL. BUT I PROMISE I'LL BALANCE MYSELF SO I DON'T ABANDON YOU GUYS. FAREWELL FOR NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

IT'S ME! HAHA! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. I ALSO FORGOT TO DISCLAIM. DOY! HERE' GOES! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT, THEY ARE ALL IN STEPANIES HANDS, THOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND OWNING THE WOLF PACK….ERR, MAYBE I SHOULD STOP TALKING!

Bella huffed as she plopped down on her couch and glared at her brother. "Have you always been that immature?" Emmett shrugged and sat with her. "Sorry, you had your phone on high .I could here the conversation, and the way that dude was stuttering! He sounded like a bad record!" Bella slapped his arm while he continued to laugh.

"Ugh! Stop it Emmett. He's nice and I want to get to know him better." Her brother looked at her with understanding and amusement.

"Okay, bells, you win. I'll be nice, I promise." Bella smiled and turned on the TV. It was silent for ten minutes before Emmett spoke again. "So, do you like him?" he looked at her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and gave a sigh. "I don't know…he's nice but…I don't even know his real name, he-he just seems so reserved, I- he acts like he doesn't trust his own judgment." She got up from the couch to look for a drink, leaving Emmett to think of what his little sister said. She came back with a glass of what looked like fruit punch.

"Maybe he's had bad luck with girls; friend and couple wise. Sometimes it's hard to find good friends and, maybe he went through a bad relationship. But I don't know much so, don't listen to everything I say." Bella smiled and took a sip of her drink, the cool liquid relaxing her.

"Yeah maybe. But I'm not going to make assumptions. If he wants to tell me anything, he can when he's comfortable and ready." He nodded and turned back to the TV, watching world's dumbest. He chuckled when a man jumped off a car and knocked down another guy. It was quiet like that for the rest of the night; Bella ordered a couple pizzas for dinner and set up the extra room for Emmett. She sat in bed thinking about em; she would have to be patient and caring to gain his full trust, and she really wanted that.

The next day…

Beep, beep, bee- embry groaned. Who the hell was calling him at six in the morning? He searched his night stand, knocking his wallet and empty water glass over. "Damnitt…" he groaned. He finally got his hands on the annoying piece of plastic he called a phone. "What? This better be good who ever you are." He heard a husky laugh on the other end.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO EARLY, LEAH!"embry rolled his eyes. He should have known it was them.

"Hey you guys…I thought the point of skype was for our conversations to simpler." Embry yawned. He heard Leah laugh.

"Sorry em, but I forgot the time difference. It's 6 at night here so, you know me!" he groaned.

"Yeah, I know inside and out Leah, tell Jake I say hi, I might as well go for a walk since I'm awake."

"Okay, see you soon embry." The two friends said their goodbye and embry got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and jacket. He stepped out into the crisp early morning air; though it was chilly, it was beautiful and sunny. Embry breathed in appreciably and sighed in contentment. He would always love Colorado and it's ridiculous whether patterns. He trudged at a reasonable speed towards his usual café where he got his coffee. "Stella's coffee house," Was a small and warm shop that was owned by Stella and her daughter, who was thirteen. Embry almost always went there; the coffee was smooth and just right for Colorado whether.

The bell chimed as he walked in, the aroma of brewing coffee invading his senses. Stella was at the counter, talking to someone. He heard the end of the conversation. "-disappear off the face of the earth, I mean really, who accomplishes that?" the man grunted. "Well, it just happens, the poor man probably got scared shitless and never tried again." Stella sighed and gives the man his change. "Have a good day Charlie, tell your busy bee daughter to come by sometime!"(Surprise!) "You too Stella and I'll be sure to tell her." Embry bumped right into the man known as Charlie, nearly spilling his coffee over his police uniform.

"Ugh! I-I'm so sorry s-sir!" embry looks down so his hides his face better. Charlie chuckles. "No worries son, say, why do you look so acquainted with floor?" embry shyly looks up and meets a pair of eyes he's seen before; they too, were exact replicas of dark chocolate, his hair was the same brown and curly and he had a mustache that looked like he's had a long time.

"Err…I have, um…people issues." Embry blurted out before he could catch himself. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, okay…well, there are no worries." Charlie walks off and frowns; he was going to Bella's place to check in on Emmett; she had left a message explaining everything. He sighed. He should have known that girl was trouble in the beginning…oh well, might as well fix the mess Rosalie caused.

Bella sat on the couch with Emmett as they both ate some breakfast burritos and watched the early morning news. She heard someone knock on the door and got up to answer. There her father Charlie was standing in his police uniform with coffee in hand. "Hey bells how's he holding up?"

She sighed. "Not good but not horrible either." The chief police man sighed and walked in. he chuckled when he saw that the small house was horribly tidy. Typical Bella… he walked into the living room to see is oldest child staring at the TV deep in thought, and it worried him; now Emmett was a clever boy, but he was more of act first, think later, which always got him in a shitload of trouble. He cleared his throat, making Emmett look up; his eyes were filled with anger, betrayal, sadness and regret. "Hey son, can I join you?" Emmett merely nods.

Charlie grunts and takes a seat on the couch, while Bella hands him a burrito. "I'm going to take shower; I need to get ready for practice, be right back." She quickly heads up her small stair case to the bathroom. Charlie sighed and looked at his beloved son. "I know it hurts son…but it'll get better." Emmett shakes his head.

"I know it will, but I thought we were perfect for each other…I…I thought we were going to grow old together, have children, but apparently she had other plans; and that was to screw mine." He felt the tears well up. Charlie put a reassuring hand on his back. "First loves aren't always the last Emmett." He muttered.

He sighed and heard Bella's footsteps come. "Alright you guys I'm heading to practice. I'll be back later for a shower and I'll feed you guys, so please don't attempt to cook!" her father and brother laughed; neither of them had cooking skills and always relied on Bella and Renee for help.

She sighed and said her goodbyes once more before heading out to the indoor ice rink where she would meet up with her coach. She rushed through changing and walked into the big dome. "There you are! How ya doin' girly?" James, her gay coach asked. (Ha-ha!) She smiled. "Nothing much…I made a new friend." He smirked. "Define friend." He said raising his eyebrow in a way that made Bella blush with annoyance. "A friend I actually met here." James smirked. "Alright then, let's start with stretches."

Embry watched some weird comedy, while he glanced at the clock every now and then. He sighed when it finally turned to eleven thirty. He got up and threw his five year old black converse on. He covered his face with his hood and headed out, trying to keep his nerves in check. He walked down the sidewalk, people staring at him. He rolled his eyes; he was annoyed by this. Soon he was in front of a white house with a light cream trim, making it look light and happy. He knocked on the door and waited, looking around at nothing.

A flushed and angry Bella answered the door; there was laughing in the background. "Uh…hey, Bella." Embry said; being the shy guy he's become. A smile grew. "Oh! Hi, em. C'mon in." he shyly walked in and stood leaning against the counter while he watched Bella move around in the kitchen with familiarity. But suddenly she tripped right into embry's arms, her hands gripping his forearms for leverage. He looked down at her with heat going to his cheeks. She too had pink covering her face. "Sorry…I'm a bit of a klutz." She whispered without moving. "You don't seem very clumsy on the ice." He said with a shy smile. What the fuck? He cleared his throat feeling awkward once again and helped Bella to her feet.

Her hands were now lightly gripping his arms. She looked down and bit her lip; embry's arms were lean, but muscular, making her blush a deeper shade. She took a deep breath and let go, giving embry an apologetic smile. "Umm…j-just let me finish making lunch for my brother and dad and we can go." He nodded his own blush still warm on his cheeks. Bella called the guys and they walked in talking about an out of town fishing trip, but stopped when they saw a hooded embry leaning against the counter.

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "Bella who's your friend?" Bella cleared her throat, "this is em, um, and he's the one I'm going to lunch with." Embry shifted under his gaze. "Why do you have your hood on?" Emmett asked out of the blue. Embry could FEEL his pupils' shrink and his face pale; this was the question he always dreaded. He shifted even worse. "I…err…just like to keep it on." Bella looked over at embry with concern. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett hastily pulled Bella to the living room.

"Bella I don't like him." He stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Em, you hate every guy that I hang out with, except the exception of Edward. Em's a nice guy; I know he seems shady but he's sweet and I want to get to know him better." He sighed.

"Fine; But he does ONE thing wrong, I'm going to be worse than you!"

She laughed and hugged her goofball brother. "Okay you win…now can I save em from dad?" Emmett laughed and led his sister to kitchen, where an absolutely embarrassed em, was banging his head against the kitchen table, while Charlie laughed till tears came. Bella huffed and put her hand on her hips. "Dad what did you do to him?" Charlie took a deep breath to compose him self. "I only asked him a few questions bells; the boy just got embarrassed." She rolled her eyes and took embry's hand, making him blush under his hood.

"Well, we're heading out, don't burn the house down." She called, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door with embry in tow. When the door shut Emmett turned to his father.

"So what did you really ask him?" Charlie grinned.

"I Asked him what his intentions was…he started stuttering and shifting like mad! That boys no threat; he's far too shy to even finish a sentence, let alone make a big move on Bella!" Emmett smirked.

"Five bucks says Bella has to make the first move."

"You're on!" the cheered and went back to eating the stroganoff Bella had made.

Bella and embry walked down the sidewalk stealing glances at each other but turning away quickly when they caught each other. Embry was beet red replaying Charlie's words over and over."There better not be little ones running around anytime soon!"

Embry gulped. He didn't even think about any of that! Now it was stuck in his head! He looked up to catch Bella looking at him again, making her blush and look away. It made him think; would she turn away for a completely different reason if he told her the truth? He sighed and saw that they were at the restaurant now. He gently grabbed Bella's hand, making him buzz with nerves. 'Joe's pizza' was a favorite of embry's; their pizza was always warm and they also like to mix things up with wings, chips and other things you wouldn't see at an Italian restaurant. They walked through the door, the smell of marinara and garlic filling their noses.

When they were seated, a sweet red head came up with a smile. "Hi, I'm Victoria and I'm going to serve you today. What would you like?" Bella bit her lip before she mumble; "Uhh, cucumber lasagna please." "I'll have the chicken parmesan." When Victoria left, embry gave an awkward smile; smiling still felt do strange to him; the way his lips stretched to make the form.

Bella returned the smile and looked at the restaurant. She couldn't help but grin when she saw a hilarious picture of the video game character Mario in an apron with a pan of pizza winking. "That's a neat picture; I wonder where they found it." Embry looked where she was looking and grinned, but it disappeared; he still didn't understand how he was smiling. "I'm not sure…but you're right, it's a very funny picture." their food came and they ate in silence, just enjoying each others company.

When they were finished embry offered to walk her home again. He felt like a teenager on his first date; he was jittery and shy; part of him wanted the comfort of friendship that she already displayed. The other part wanted to shut down, exclude him self from her affection, fear of rejection when he told her his past. He battled with himself all through the walk. Bella must have noticed, because she hesitantly slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay em? You've been kind of out it." He looked into her dark chocolate eyes, making him wonder how she would react to his eyes…or, more clearly, his one eye that was much paler than the other…or his scars… he didn't know.

"Yeah I'm fine..." she gave him a weak smile and bit her lip in contemplation. She wanted to know one thing about him before she got deeply involved. "Hey em…" he looked over at her, his hood shadowing his face, making him seem mysterious in ways. I wander why he does that."Yeah?" she bit her lip again. "Could you…tell me your full name?" he stiffened. It wasn't that he didn't wan to tell her, it was more just him being paranoid. "Sure…" his voice faltered. He took a deep breath and whispered just one word. "Embry." Bella smiles; to her the name fits better than Em, so now she will gladly call him by his name. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I like it; it says you…" embry's heart pace picked up, hope and shock flowed through him.

An ecstatic smile spread across embry's face; he knew it was stupid to be excited about one thing, but he couldn't help it. Embry walked Bella up to the door. He contemplated on doing something he hadn't done for a while. Awe the hell with it. He quickly pulls Bella in for a hug and mumbles his goodbye, beet red, he rushes away, nearly slipping on the ice, making Bella giggle. "Bye…Embry." She bit her lip feeling like she was in high school again; she had made a new friend.

I'M DEEPLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOO LONG, BUT I HAPPENED TO BE IN DEEP DOODOO FOR CALLING MY ART TEACHERS A BITCH…SOO…YEAH. I GOT GROUNDED. BUT! THAT'S OVER SO I'LL BE BACK ON TRACK, SO DON'T THINK I ABANDONED YOU GUYS! TOOTLES UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. **I would also like to thank my bats for being so patient with me while I figured out the system! LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

IT'S MEEEEE! HAHA! I'M ALL PENT UP AND EXCITED! I'M NOT SURE WHY! BETTER GET STARTED BEFORE I FREAK YOU GUYS OUT!

_September 28__th_**(just a couple days later…maybe I'll do dates from now on to save confusion) **

Leah hummed as she bustled around her and Jacobs' medium sized apartment and gathered the laundry. The radio on as she worked in and out of rooms. 'I'm so bored' by wavves came on.

_his feet were torn  
>flyin' skateboard<br>ripped jeans to shorts  
>won't do no chores<em>

_I'm so bored  
>yeah I'm so bored<em>

_skin like dirt  
>Christian death shirt<br>sun kissed and curved  
>those guys were jerks<em>

_I'm so bored  
>life's a chore- "YOU HAVE A VIDEO REQUEST FROM; <em>_**EMBRY CALL"**_

She clapped her hands. She turned down the music and rushed to her computer. She pushed accepted and a screen with her dear friend embry came up. He waved.

"_Hey Leah."_

"Hey Embry! What's up?"

The young man shrugged. _"I just got back from a friends house,_** (it was Bella! Ha-ha!)**_ And thought I'd say hey…where's Jake?" _Leah smiled.

"He's working some extra hours so when we leave for vacation, his work doesn't come to mind." Embry sighed.

"_That sounds like Jake. So are you guys still coming around new years?" _Leah shook her head.

"No, we're coming a couple days before Christmas, we figured to shorten our trip, but still enjoy Christmas with our family." Embry nodded. A thought came to Leah.

"Hey embry, what did you mean a friends house?" she watched as her friends scarred face tinted to red.

"_Err…just a friend; I met them when I went for coffee one day." _Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Embry Ethan Call I know you better than that; what's their name?" he gulped and shifted; a quark of his he's developed.

"_Ahh…me no speaky." _Leah rolled her eyes.

"C'mon embry just spit it out and I'll leave you alone…please!" embry slammed his head on his coffee table and sighed.

"_Fine…but I'm not going into details…her names Bella and I met her when I went to the skating rink!" _he said in one breath. Leah laughed at how red embry's face was.

"Embry you don't have to hide stuff like that! I think it's great you made a new friend." She saw embry's lip twitch, his way of a smile.

"_Thanks Leah…I gotta go, tell Jake a say hey."_

"Okay embry. See you before Christmas!" she turned off the computer and heard the door open and shut, showing Jake was home. "Hey Jake." she called. Her fiancée smiled as he came into their bedroom. He gave her a kiss.

"Hey sweetheart! What's with the huge smile?" she shrugged.

"I just finished talking to embry, and guess what?" she was buzzing.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed the TV remote in their room and flicked on the TV.

"Embry has a little crush!" she giggled again. **(Aww Leah! You're gonna make embry bright red now!)** Jacob gave her a strange look that said; 'you're serious?' she smiled.

"He met her at the ice rink and their friends, but the way he blushed every time he talked about her, I know theirs more!" Jacob rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Of course you would get excited about that; so you can force the poor guy into a suit!" she slapped his chest in mock anger.

"Nuh-Uh! I think it's cute he's actually acting on one of his crushes!" Jake chuckled remembering middle school when sue had forced all of them to where suits to a school party.

**Flashback**

"_But sue I don't want to wear a suit! I'll look like a nerd!" a young embry whined. He had his braces put in last week and was still sore about the subject. A young Jake and Seth snickered on the couch, making Sue's scolding eyes land on them._

"_Don't you laugh! The both of you will too!" the two groaned and went back to playing their card game while they could. She looked back to embry._

"_Embry, this is a school FORMAL. You have to wear a suit to go."_

"_I don't even want to go! All the football players will be there and make fun of me again!" sued sighed._

"_Embry you can't let them get to you. This dinner is for ALL sport participants, so you have as much of a right to be there as they do." He sighed and let sue readjust his tie for the third time. "Perfect! Seth, Jake, it's you're turns." They groaned, but let sue drag them upstairs to help put on their suits. Embry sat on the couch thinking. Will I always be the outcast?_

**End of flashback**

Leah went back to doing the laundry and Jake started making dinner. He was excited to see his friend soon.

X

Embry sighed and got a beer out of his fridge. It was a stupid habit to drink beer, but unlike most people he knew when to stop, and the taste of hops always calmed his nerves. He closed his eyes as he sunk back into the couch, letting his mind wander…

_Xx_

_Embry groaned as a bright light came into view. He was standing in a hospital room in the shadows, and that's when he saw why. There laid him when he had gone through the accident. He was talking to the guys. _

"_You gave us a damn scare embry!" Paul spoke, resting his hand on his dear friends arm, though embry didn't know Paul treasured their friendship. _**(Awe! sad!) **_Embry_ _watched quil roll his eyes, mumbling._ _Eric snickered at whatever he said. "I'm sorry guys." Paul and Harry gave a genuine smile, while the others nodded. But he didn't see Sam sneer in annoyance. Suddenly the old man was there tsking at Sam. Embry jumped, and realized everyone was frozen, as if the man had paused his dream. "You know, I always had doubt about him. He had such a bad temper with the team..." embry shifted. "Why are you popping up all of a sudden?" the man chuckled. _

"_Call yourself crazy, but like I said I'm you!" embry shook his head. _

"_You can't be me! I…I'm…ugh! I'm not that happy anymore!" the man laughed and pinched embry's cheek._

"_So mature, yet so naïve!" embry scowled at the annoying man._

"_What do you mean?" suddenly embry was at the ice rink in the hall, talking to Bella, her face rosy red. The man pointed at her._

"_You see her? The sweet girl you're talking to? Well, I can't give much away, but I CAN tell you to open up to her. She may not be the worlds best therapist, but I do know what your future is like…and believe me, she's a big part of it!" embry stepped towards the two figure to take a closer look at Bella. _

"_How do you know what my future is like?" the man groaned and slapped his forehead with his palm._

"_Ugh! Was I really this dull? I thought it was clear! I am YOU! I'm an older version of you! Dear god…" embry huffed at the man's comment. _

"_Okay! I get it…can you tell me more?" a flash came and then embry was at a cliff. The man smirked. _

"_nope." He pushed embry off the cliff and then;_

He woke up in a sweat, panting. He clutched his chest, feeling it racing.

"Jesus! No more beer before I fall asleep again." He whispered. He looked at the clock underneath the TV to see it was eight at night. "Damn. Looks like another take-out night." He got up and stretched, hearing several pops from his back. _Beep, beep, beep, bee-_"hello?" embry answered the phone, sleep still in his voice.

"_Oh sorry embry did I wake you up!" _embry perked up at the voice coming through the phone.

"Bella! No you didn't wake me up, Uhh what's up?"He could practically see Bella biting her lip.

"_Well, Emmett decided to make dinner and he made WAY too much-__**"you know I suck at directions, besides you know better than to leave me with a pound of meat-**__"SHUT UP EMMETT! UGH! But like I said, we have a lot, I know it's late so…would like to come over for dinner?" _embry was caught off by the question; yes, he had eaten lunch with Bella, yes he had gotten coffee with her, and YES he had even gone to dinner with her and her family at a burger joint, but, the thought sitting there in her home made his nerves kick into over drive, making him want to decline and shut down. But then the words from his dream came to mind. _"Open up to her…" _ "Uhh, sure I'll come for dinner; any specific time?"

"_Would mind coming over now? We're almost done with the cake, other than that everything's ready so-EMMETT! YOU JUST GOT CHOCALTE ALL OVER MY SWEATER!" _ Embry's eyebrows shot up at the sudden volume change. **"Sorry! I'm no good with all this cooking supplies!"** embry bit his lip, trying to hide the grin that came to him. Bella and Emmett's banters could always make him smile, yet still no laughing. It irritated him to no end trying to understand why he could smile so easily around Bella. Another thought came to mind, but he pushed it away, he would worry about that later. _"Embry, are you still there?" _he snapped out of his mental monologue.

"Yeah I'm here. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said his goodbyes and got his jacket; it was fairly warm out, but you could never take a risk while living in Colorado. He took the ten minute walk to Bella's house, seeing the lights on through the fair sized windows. He knocked on the door; Bella showed up with a smile and motioned him to come in. the smell of burnt chocolate came to his nose. Hr turned towards Bella with a look of sarcasm; even though his face was hidden from her view, Bella had learned to read his body language in a short time; she never pushed about why he wore his hood, and she could tell that embry appreciated it. Emmett walked into the living room with water all over him. He grinned sheepishly. "Hey, embry." He awkwardly waved at his sisters' friend. Embry nodded as Bella took his hand dragged him into the kitchen.

X

Later in the night, Bella and embry sat on the couch watching a horror movie with Emmett. Embry winced in disgust when a woman was sawed in half. He looked to see Bella equally disturbed. "Psst." He whispered. She looked at him with obvious disturbance of the movie.

"You want to get some fresh air?" she nodded and followed him onto the front porch, inhaling the cool air in relief. Embry sat down in one of the three lawn chairs. Bella sat next to him, sighing. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, neither needing to speak right away, just enjoying the cool air and away from that horrible movie. "Hey em?" Bella whispered. He turned towards her, his face fully hidden because of the darkness of night. "Yeah?" she bit her lip, nerves filling her stomach; she tried her best not to seem intrusive, but she knew something held embry back from fully trusting her and she wanted to tear down that last wall.

"Are you…afraid?" embry turned towards her in confusion.

"What do you mean afraid?" he put his hands behind his heads and sunk into the chair, feeling heavy with sleep because of the late hour. He saw her figure shift. He bit his lip trying to think what exactly she meant.

"I mean…are you afraid to…open…up to me?" embry was shocked by her question, but he couldn't blame her; in the beginning even though he offered lunch, he had been shy, timid and distant, almost as if he was protecting himself from fully trusting her. He shyly slid his hand into hers in the darkness.

"Bella I'm going to be completely honest with you…in the beginning yes I was shying away from the thought of opening up to someone again. It wasn't you, it was my past…Bella, I went through some emotional tolls that made me shut down. There's a good reason I wear my hood all the time but, I'm not ready to explain that." Bella felt guilt rise in her heart.

"I'm sorry embry I didn't mean-"embry cut her off.

"You did nothing wrong Bella; in fact, you've been nothing but patient with me and it's only been a week." He pulled Bella slightly closer to him, the chairs being a barrier to fully hugging her. He replayed the words from his dream over and over again, while also thinking of doubts and insecurities.

Will she be disgusted?

_No._

Will she betray me?

_No_

Will she lo…love…me?

…_I'm not sure_

He nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt Bella's hand gently caress his uninjured cheek. Bella bit her lip as she felt warmth spread through her cheeks. Embry's skin was smooth and warm, she new it was sudden that she touched his cheek, but it was instinct; he was so deep in thought he was silent and Bella thought he was upset. Embry sat still, relishing the feeling of her hand gently stroking his cheek. His heart was hammering at the new contact; he had gotten used the hugs, the playful pushes, even the accidental hand brushes, just within a week, but her hand just staying in one place made him blush a whole new shade, not that she could she it anyway. He didn't know it, but he was slowly leaning into her touch.

"Embry?" Bella's voice squeaked.

"Yeah?" his voice was equally squeaky.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Emmett burst through the front door making them both jump and Bella's hand retracted from embry's cheek. "Where are you gu-oh? There you are!" Bella glared at her brother. He put his hands up defensively, not sure what he did. Embry sighed and stood up to stretch. He turned towards Bella, his face still hidden as ever, but Bella felt like she could see something, she just wasn't sure what.

"I'll Uhh, see you later Bella." He gave her a gentle hug, feeling lighter than usual.

"Yeah, bye embry." She watched him walk backwards for a minute, giving an awkward waved before turning to head home. She sighed and went inside. She threw a pillow at Emmett, signaling she was going to bed. He smirked, knowing he caught Bella and embry having a moment.

He didn't have a problem with embry, but there was something shady about him that made him go into big brother mode; he had listened to their conversation and had stiffened when embry had said something about his past. He went ballistic when Bella's voice got squeaky, that was a sign she was nervous, so had busted out there to stop whatever was going on. When he saw Bella flushed and her hand pulling from embry's face, he was glad his brother instincts took over when they did. He sighed. He was over thinking all of it; he just needed to relax but be careful. He drifted into his own sleep on the couch as he watched family guy, thinking of how to annoy his dear sister tomorrow.

X

Embry groaned as he got out of his very hot shower. It was something he needed at the moment; he was fighting with the insecure him and the old him. The old him was saying; _fuck it she wants to hang out with so hang out with her you pansy!_

The present him was saying; _what if she laughs at you! What if she's disgusted with the scars! What are you going to do then?_ He sighed wishing his head would just shut up for ten minutes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the sink to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He stopped as he looked into the only mirror within his entire home and felt…fine! The scars were still large and humiliating, showing what happened four years ago. But, he felt no anger, or remorse; at the moment he just felt annoyance and that was because he dropped the toothpaste cap and it was now down the sink.

He knew the feeling of being so light would only last so long, so he shrugged and changed into a pair of boxers and plaid pajama pants. He sighed as he felt the crisp sheets of his queen size bed. He sunk into the bed, letting sleep over take him; his last thought before he fell asleep was;_ Bella swan is breaking my shell…_

(INSERT GASP) EMBRY AND BELLA TOOK A STEP! SURE IT WAS A SMALL ONE BUT…GAH YOU GET MY POINT! OKAY I GOTTA DO THIS BEFORE I FORGET! I NEED TO EXPLAIN THE CHARACTERS AGES; IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY TRYING TO KEEP TRACK OF THE AGES. SO THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS, AND MY PEACE OF MIND!

**Embry call; 26**

**Isabella swan; 24**

**Leah black; 25**

**Jacob black; 26**

**Emmett swan; 30**

**Seth Clearwater; 22**

**Alice and Edward mason; 24 (twins) **IF I FORGOT ANY ONE I'M SORRY JUST REVIEW IF YOU WAN TO KNOW SOMEONE ELSES AGE! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

ME YET AGAIN! I'M GOTTA BUILD A HABIT OF DISCAIIMING OR I'M GOING TO END UP GETTING SUED…OR SOMETHING. SO HERE WE GO!

Me; JAKE! C'MERE!

Jake; (groan) I'm not even the main character!

Me; so? People like this stuff! I promise Embry or Bella will do it next time!

Jake; ugh! Fine! **Vicky does not own any of the twilight characters or Stephanie's ideas. It all belongs to SM.**

Me; hurray! No shoo! 

Jake; (walks away)

Me; SHOW TIME! :D

_October 1__st_

Embry sighed as he stepped out of his shower and saw his message light blinking on his phone. He checked his texts to see who it was.

**Gimme a call you douche! Lol!-L **

He rolled his eyes feeling his lips twitch slightly more than usual; he had spent the day with Bella. They had gone to a fair that was being held on ICE Avenue. **(Ha-ha I'm so clever!) **They had gotten hot chocolate and watched performers until three, when Bella had to go to skating practice, thus, he was now home, in a good mood like he always was after spending time with Bella. He dialed Leah's number and waited, walking into the kitchen looking for a snack.

"_Hello?" _Jake answered.

"Yo Jake, you're engaged to a physco." He heard Jacobs's deep laugh through the phone.

"_Yeah, but she's my physco. Aren't you Leah?" _he heard Leah laugh as well.

"_But what's up?" _

"Ahh, Leah left me a message saying to call her. Something up with you guys…AHA!" embry cheered as he found some leftover fried chicken Bella had given him after his second time eating over at her house.

"_Whoa man! What was that about?" _embry felt the heat go to his cheeks.

"I-I found something…Uhh. Aw fuck it! I found some fried chicken that I thought I was out of and I'm starving! So I got excited!" he heard Jake laugh on the other end. Jake was shocked to hear embry so out and opened again. He usually just said something or someone, he wouldn't be specific.

"_Okay then! Well, we went to the doctor today and the baby's the sized of an grape right now. He still can't tell what gender it is but we'll find out soon."_

"That's cool." Embry said through a mouthful of cold mashed potatoes and fried chicken. Jake rolled his eyes, hearing embry coughing from talking with food in his mouth.

"_Careful there embry, we don't want you choking all the time."_ Embry frowned as he shoved a plate of his food into the microwave.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you guys later, my foods ready." He heard Jake laugh one more time, before he said his goodbyes and hung up. He eagerly started eating, hissing when the hot chicken connected with his tongue. He got a glass of milk and downed have of it before he sat on his couch watching a soccer game. Once the warm chicken and milk was all gone, his eyelids started to feel heavy. He sighed as he slowly fell into a food induced sleep, his body relaxing and his head lolling back.

_Xx_

_Embry groaned as his woke up in what looked like a forest. He got up onto his feet, stumbling a little bit. "Hello?" he called into the trees. "Hello?" he called a little louder, nothing. He ran a hand through his short, yet shaggy hair sighing. Suddenly there was a bright light, and he was standing on a street, which looked like one of those you saw in old eighties movies. He was standing in front of a light blue house with the door wide open, like it was the friendliest neighborhood in the world. He cautiously walked in, wondering who the hell would leave there door open so strangers like him could just walk in. _

_He heard two small voices laughing, it sounded like a child and a woman. He walked into the living room to see a young boy, about 2 years old playing with a fire truck. The boy had a soft tuft of black hair that looked and awfully lot like his, his skin was dark, but looked like it was mixed with something else. The little boy looked up with familiar dark eyes. _

_He gave a smile with chubby cheeks and held up his little arms. "Up!" embry was apprehensive picking up a stranger's child; especially once they saw the scars, they would think he was some physco, which gave him a thought; why wasn't the kid freaked out by the scars? The boy wobbled to his feet, his toys forgotten, looking into embry's eyes with love. "Up!" he repeated. He gave in and picked up the child. He was shocked when he nuzzled into embry's neck almost like out of habit. He rocked the child, still confused why he seemed so at ease around him. He stroked the young boys' hair, brushing against his ear and made him giggle. "That tickles!" _

"_Honey is that you?" embry stiffened hearing a woman's voice. When he heard foot steps, he whipped around ready to explain to the woman why a stranger was holding her child, but gasped when he saw who the mother was…it was BELLA. _

_Xx_

Embry whipped up from his position on the couch and toppled to the floor, breathing heavily. Okay, he had gotten used to the annoying old man and memory dreams, but THAT was completely UN called for! He sighed and got off the floor. What was the meaning of the dream? He groaned and started slamming his head on the couch. He got up off the floor, stretching. He looked at the clock to see it was already six. He contemplated what to do; Bella was busy at her parents' house, planning her grandmothers' birthday, Leah and Jake were most likely busy too. Then he got an idea, he hadn't seen Seth in a long time; he could visit him at the apartment he's staying with his freaky roommate/ friend. He put on his hoodie and started for the door.

On the walk to the apartment building, embry thought of his dream. What did it mean? What was it showing him? He sighed as he stepped into the apartment building looking for Seth's room number. Music was blaring on the third floor, coming from the last room at the end of the hall. Embry rolled his eyes knowing that was the room. He pounded on the door, hoping it was loud enough. "WHAT THE FUCK!" apparently it was… Seth answered the door in nothing but a towel. He was ranting about people being rude until he saw his hooded friend. "Em! Whoa man it's great to see you, uhh c'mon in." embry nodded. He walked in, looking at the obvious bachelor pad; clothes were everywhere and so were take out containers. Embry shook his head, knowing Seth would be lazy about food.

"Where's your freaky roommate?" Seth rolled his eyes and threw Embry a beer.

"Out… Why are YOU so happy?" Embry shrugged after swallowing a mouthful of beer.

"Just am." Seth grunted as he dug through his fridge looking for any recognizable leftovers. He handed Embry what looked like chicken, but he wasn't sure. He hesitantly took a bite. Oh, it was turkey.

"So what do I owe this surprise visit?" Seth asked as he came back putting on a fresh shirt. Embry shrugged.

"I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought I'd come by." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Bro, no offence, but you haven't exactly been…_social_ since the accident. What changed?" Embry hesitated, a forkful of turkey in the air.

"Uhh…it's complicated." Seth snorted.

"What's so complicated about it?" Embry sighed. He really just didn't know how to explain his situation. It seemed simple but it really wasn't. the emotional confusion that came with his simple relationship with Bella, made embry feel like he would froth at the mouth.

"I guess it isn't, but the way my mind won't shut up make it looks complicated." Seth cocked his head to side like saying; 'you lost me.'

"I…met someone and, well…Seth, it's like she's breaking my shell without trying, I… I don't know how to react." Seth took a large gulp of beer. He hated the emotional bullshit; he dealt with it when Collin was home, and learnt how to deal with it by having beer in close range.

"Err…em; you know I'm not the best with this, but maybe you should just let things fall out as they do, and just see what happens." Seth patted his back. Embry nodded and sighed.

"Uhh, HOW exactly is she breaking your shell? And who is she?" embry thought for a moment.

"Her names Bella and she just…doesn't ASK questions. I've been hanging out with for nearly two weeks and she's never pushed about the hood I-I just FEEL calm around her." Seth was surprised by this; embry had been so reserved in the beginning of his accident. But the embry sitting in front of him was showing little glimpses of the old embry. Seth sighed and gave his friend a bro hug. **(You know, when it's only a brief squeeze with one arm.) **

"Well it sounds like you got a little crush to me em." Embry felt his pupils shrink in shock. Could it be like that? Could he have feelings for Bella that were maybe just starting to bubble? Even if he did, would she return them? Seth hesitated in asking his next question.

"Have…you told her?" embry shook his head 'no'. Seth grunted his disliking.

"Maybe you should tell her soon." Embry nodded.

"soon." They sat in silence from that point one, enjoying the hockey game that came on.

Xx

Bella sighed as she finished her routine practice, she had been running herself ragged all day; she had been planning her grandmother's 80th birthday, had to help Emmett look at apartments, go to the grocery store, to the library for her two hour shift, and then come to the rink for practice. She was worn out. James stood at the edge of the rink thinking if she needed to do it for a third time.

"I think you have got it good right now. But come back tomorrow and we'll start looking for music to fit with your routine." She nodded and gently glided to the edge, feeling breathless and thirsty. He handed her a water bottle, practically reading her mind. She mumbled her thanks and gulped down half the bottle.

"So how's that little friend of yours? Embry was it?" she nodded.

"He's doing fine." James smirked. Bella frowned at him.

"What?" James shrugged, his smirk turning into a full out grin.

"That boy has you wrapped around his finger. He must be pretty damn good looking for you to be so out of it today."

"I don't know what he looks like." She muttered. His eyebrows knitted down in confusion, so she explained.

"He wears a hood all the time so I've never seen his face." James nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Why?" she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He's given me little bits and pieces, but I never push about it. I think he has trusting issues." James hummed taking in the information.

"Well if there's one think about guys that play the mystery game is that there is always something bothering them. Just give him time and soon, he'll be putty in your hands." Bella blushed at his choice of words.

"Oh I don't want that. I just want him to able to trust me." James rolled his eyes and pinched Bella's cheek.

"Oh you're so innocent. It's cute." Bella pouted and stuck her tongue out, making James laugh. She sighed.

"I better head home; Emmett's most likely there by now and I don't want to come home to a charred kitchen." James smiled and shooed Bella off. She walked out into the chilly evening air and started walking, but she felt like someone was watching her. She sped up slightly in paranoia. She truly hoped no one was following her, but she felt chills that had nothing to do with cold air. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and gave a blood curdling scream. The captor covered her mouth and started murmuring a panicked explanation.

"Relax Bella; it's just me, embry, and calm down." Bella went limp in his arms in relief, making embry blush at how he was holding her; one arm wrapped around her and his other wrapped around her arms.

"Embry! God I'm so sorry. I just got paranoid!" he gently put her back on her feet, but she held onto his arm, making embry blush even more.

"It's okay Bella. No worries…I'm just glad it was me not some weirdo." Bella smiled gratefully and felt a shiver rack her body. The wind had picked up and all Bella had been a thin jacket to wear. Embry noticed and shyly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Bella felt heat go to her cheeks at the new physical contact, but the warmth didn't last long as a stronger gust of wind blew over both of them.

"c'mon, we can go to my place and get warm, I only live down this street." Bella was surprised at his boldness for a moment, but was thankful.

Soon she and embry stepped into his fairly small apartment and sighed simultaneously, feeling the warm air from the heater hit their Goosebumps covered skin. Embry gestured Bella to sit down, while he put his kettle on the stove to make hot chocolate and blankets from his room. He gave Bella a thick forest green one, then went back to the kitchen to get their drinks ready.

Bella walked around the small living room, looking at certain pictures and littlie items. She froze when she saw a picture of four people behind a house with a crème color, all of them smiling. Bella looked at each of them, trying to see if embry was in the picture. She looked at the boy on the end; he looked sixteen, and what looked like a buzz cut, wearing basketball shorts with a football jersey and his eyes were closed as he what looked like laughed.** (Seth)** The next was a woman with short cropped hair, wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a plain red top with a huge smile on her face.** (Leah) **the man next to her had his arm laying lazily on her shoulders; he was large and muscley, short cropped hair and wearing baggy jeans and a college t-shirt, with a huge smile of his own. **(Jacob) **the next person caught her attention the most; his deep brown eyes shined with happiness, his tan skin shining with what looked like sweat, just like the other man, his teeth showing in a huge smile, his baggy cut off jeans and black Beatles t-shirt. His features were soft and smooth, his black hair slightly shaggy, getting in his face and he looked absolutely happy and weightless. **(I'm sure you know who THIS is!)**

"Bella?" embry's voice startled her, making her spin around to face him, hood and all, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Yes?" her voiced squeaked; she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She saw Embry shuffle his feet just slightly.

"Uhh, your hot chocolate's ready." Bella moved over to him and graciously took the cup, her hands brushing his for a moment. They sat awkwardly on the couch in silence, sipping the hot chocolate. Embry quietly popped a movie into the DVD player, not being able to handle the silence. It turned out he put in Zombie land. Bella seem to notice too because she let out a giggled. Bella was drifting into sleep, her hectic day coming back to bite her in the butt. She lulled onto something warm, and snuggled closer to the source. Little did she know it was embry she had snuggled up to. Embry looked down at her surprised and let out a tired smile. She was sleeping soundly, the blanket forgotten on the floor for obvious reasons. Embry sunk into sleep himself, not sure how he was going to approach belle when he told her about his past.

WHOO! THIS TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE! OH WELL! AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. WHEN IS EMBRY GOING TO TELL BELLA? WELL, YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN, MAYBE HE WON'T TELL HER UNTIL SHE SHOCKINGLY PUSHES, OR HE SCARES HER…YOU NEVER KNOW WITH ME… (GIVES EVIL LAUGH) BYE, BYE UNTIL NEXT CHAPPY!


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THERE…THAT SHOULD DO IT. STORRY TIME!

_October 2nd_

The sun gently sneaked through the window, making thin rays of light shine on two bodies that were motionless, except the gentle rising and falling of their chests. Embry groaned as he slowly woke up, feeling tight and sore from sleeping on the couch. He opened his eyes to see Bella flushed and peaceful, her eyelashes gently shadowing her cheeks, her hair splayed widely behind her, her head still lying on his shoulder. He sighed. Could he really spill his guts to her? It sounded possible, but he knew he would mess up somehow. It's not like it just pop up in a conversation.

"_Hey Bella, you know why I wear this hood all the time? It's because I have freaky scars and pale eye." _Definitely NO! He looked at his clock that was underneath the TV to see it was ten o'clock in the morning. He slowly wiggled out of Bella's hold to make coffee and breakfast. He dug through the fridge and started the coffee maker and got to work. Bella woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She stretched, getting the knots out of her body and headed to the small kitchen. Embry stood at the small stove flipping pancakes, his back turned to her. She bit her lip thinking how to approach him without startling him.

She hesitantly knocked on the frame of the entrance to the kitchen. Embry turned to see Bella in the entrance biting her lip in in-comfort. He motioned with his head for her to come in to eat. He watched her shuffled towards the two person table in the middle of the kitchen and sit. He turned back to the food to serve the plates.

They sat in silence as they ate, Bella watching embry, and embry thinking of how to bring up the subject that he was dreading. He silently took the dishes when they were done. Bella gave him a quiet thank you and walked back to the living room. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked to see who texted her.

**Where the SHIT are you?-E**

Oops…Bella huffed as she texted her brother back.

**Over at em's; fell asleep after practice-B**

She quickly walked back into the kitchen to tell embry she had to head home. He was still standing in front of the sink, washing the last plate.

"Embry?" embry turned around, his face hidden like always.

"Yes?" he put the plate in his drying rack and pulled his sleeves back down.

"I have to head home…Emmett's freaking out. Um, thank you, though. Would you like to grab lunch again?" embry nodded and gave Bella an awkward hug. He watched her walk out the door and waited for the slam before he groaned and hit his head. He didn't mean to be so distant, but he was worried that he would blurt something out. He sighed. He knew he had to tell her today, or he would burst and ruin their new friendship.

Xx

Emmett paced the living room waiting for Bella; at first when she hadn't come home, he had thought that James had merely kept her later than usual, but when she hadn't been there in the morning her had freaked! When she texted him saying she was over at embry's house, only half of the stress went away, the rest staying knowing she was over at a shady person's house ALL NIGHT! He heard the door open and close, and rushed into the hallway to see his sister, very irritated.

"Bella where the hell were you?" she huffed.

"I told you I was at embry's. I ran into him after practice and he lived close by so I went over to his place, and fell asleep on the couch." Emmett bit his lip trying to find a reason to scold her.

"B-but…ARGH!" Emmett stalked off, not able to find a reason to scold her, leaving a smug Bella behind…who was also late for skating practice. She rushed around getting dressed for practice, while also brushing her jungle of hair. Soon she was out the door and jogging to the ice rink. She rushed through the door and set her hand on her knees as she took lungful of breaths. James stood in front of her with a look that said; 'care to explain?' she put one finger up in sign for just a minute.

"I _(huff)_ over _(huff)_ slept…I'm _(huff, huff_) sorry." James chuckled and handed Bella a water bottle.

"This is a first. Are you sure you over slept? Or was it a certain someone keeping you up?" Bella stopped drinking the water to glare at her couch.

"You're very annoying today." James laughed and pinched Bella's cheeks.

"You're annoyed because I'm right. Now, let's do your routine with the music." Bella sighed and changed into her skates before she glided onto the ice and waited for James to start the music. She began her routine, but was putting everything she had in it like always; her mind was on the fact that she would be able to see her friend soon.

Xx

Embry stood like a statue in his shower, his mind being faster than his body. He thought of how to approach Bella in the situation. He had been so distant for so long, been shut down forever, now he let this girl in…and didn't know what to do. He could just…_Bella I have something to tell you; the reason I wear this hood is because I went through an accident and now have scars that I'm very ashamed of. _That could work while they were at lunch. Or maybe…_Bella I have a phobia of ice because it cut my face up a long time ago._ Uhh, no. he sighed as he shampooed his hair. He was getting annoyed with his conflicted emotions and being annoyed just added another emotion to his conflicted emotions. Argh! Now he was getting a headache from all this stuff.

He stepped out of the shower and dried his hair carelessly, leaving it messy like always. He checked his phone to see a text from Seth.

**Gimme a call dude, we need to talk-S**

He sighed and dialed Seth's number.

"_Hello?" _Collin, Seth's roommate answered. There was music in the background that sounded like rap.

"Uhh, hey Collin, it's embry. Is Seth around?"

"_No, he just left to work; he won't be back until seven. Why?"_

"He said he needed to talk to me, so I just gave a call to see if he was in." embry was tempted to hang up; Collin was nice but what the kid said sometimes, made him very, very, VERY creeped out.

"_Oh. Well I'll tell him you called when he gets home, I gotta go to work too, so bye embry."_

"Yeah, bye Collin. Thanks though."

"_No problem embry…catch you later." _ With that embry hung up with a sigh. It was only noon, and Embry wouldn't see Bella until two, so what could he do? Suddenly an idea came to mind; he had some old videos from when he was younger. Some of them would irritate him, like when he had braces, but it would be a good change. He went into his bedroom closet and dug through many boxes he never unpacked when he moved into his apartment. He finally found a box that said; "_memories." _on the back. He carried the box into the living room and started looking through them. He found one that said; _'EMBRY CALL_

He popped it into the VCR and sat back to watch.

**Video**

_A young embry and Jacob were on screen laughing; embry had two carrot sticks up his nose. "Embry get those out of your nose!" sue behind the camera scolded. Jacob laughed harder when embry shot them out of his nose with one blow. _

"_Those things were cold!" he laughed while rubbing his nose, his braces shining in the light. Sue laughed, shaking the camera. Jacob grabbed a little sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth, making his cheeks pops out. Embry laughed and yelled that he looked like a chipmunk. Later in the night they danced and were acting like the idiotic teenagers they were._

_**Static into different scene.**_

_A fifteen year old embry pouted on the couch, they had come back from the dentist and he said that embry had to wear his braces for an extra year. "Aw embry, don't be so upset about it." Harry patted his back. _

"_But the last time I went he said I could have them off today! Not a whole other year! Are you recording this Leah!" there was a nervous squeal before Leah ran off into Seth's bedroom. Who was playing astronaut with his friend Brady._

_**New scene **_

_A nineteen year old embry sat on the porch with Paul and Jacob, energy drinks in hand laughing. "Okay, I'm going for a swim." Jacob said as he crushed his third can of monster. He walked over to the pool, while embry quietly followed. Someone snickered behind the camera and zoomed in on the two friends. "YOINK" embry yelled as he pulled Jacob's swim shorts down in front of the camera, making whoever was holding the camera fall the ground with laughter. You could here Leah laughing too, Jacob yelling, and splash of water. The person who was holding the camera got up in time to see embry and Jacob wrestling in the water._

"_Go embry!" Paul yelled. Jacob hastily grabbed his swim trunks and hid behind his car to put them back on. "Embry you bastard!" embry ran in front of the camera and gave a piece sign before he ran into the house to hide from his deadly friend._

_**New scene**_

_Two people were snickering as they walked into the living room carrying the camera, to see embry passed out on the couch just like others around the house. _

"_Man he got trashed!" Jake whispered._

"_What do you expect? It was his twenty first birthday!" Paul whispered._

"_Yeah but I thought he would take it easy since you guys have practice today." They walked closer._

"_No way; no matter what you never take it easy on your twenty firsts birthday! This birthday is like a right of passage or something!" they both snickered as quil groaned and mumbled something in his sleep._

"_Man, they're all fucked up...hey, hey. You know what?" Jake whispered as he stepped in front of the camera grinning. _

"_What?" Paul asked. Jacob pulled out a sharpie and said the famous line. _

"_Never pass out, when markers are about!" the both quietly laughed as Jacob drew a mustache on quil, the words 'I'm a doofus' on Eric's forehead and were about to draw on embry when he started to wake up. "Nuh…who's idea was it to do this?" embry plopped on the floor face down. The stood up on two feet with a lot of effort as his hang over hit him head on. He held his head and stumbled to the bathroom, muttering about how bacon, chocolate and beer don't mix well. "WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE!" quil yelled from the upstairs bathroom. _

"_Shit! Jake, turn it off before he comes down! Hurry, hurry"_

_**End of tape**_

Embry sighed as he finished the video. Had he been like that at one time; rambunctious careless and happy? It seemed so long ago that he had ever been like that. After the accident he had shut down, no longer doing anything. Maybe with time…he could go back to the way he was.

Xx

Seth groaned as he came into his small apartment hot and sweaty from the mechanic shop. God he wished that cheap hippo he had to call sir would invest in an air conditioner. Yeah it was Colorado but that didn't help the heat on the INSIDE!

"Hey Collin, you home?" there was no answer, so Seth knew he was working a later shift. He saw a note on the phone as he passed to go to the bathroom. He picked it up.

**Embry called at noon. Be sure to call him back –C **

Seth grunted and stalked off to the bathroom, feeling desperate for a shower. Collin walked in tired and sore. He had been stocking boxes all day so now his arms and legs were sore as shit. He sighed when he saw that Seth was home. He went into the kitchen for some water while he waited his turn for the shower. When Seth finally came out, Collin hit him in the back of the head as he headed to the bathroom for his turn. Seth dug through the refrigerator looking for something that he could recognize without guessing. It was a good thing he went to the gym or he would be in terrible shape. He plopped down on his one person bed, giving up on food for the moment and let sleep over take him as his muscles screamed rest. He gladly took it.

Xx

Embry jostled awake on the couch hearing his phone ringing. Damn, he needed to quit all this passing out stuff. He grabbed the stupid piece of plastic and pushed the talk button.

"Yeah?" he said, just starting to wake up. There was no answer, and then he remembered, he had set his phone alarm for the time to pick Bella up. Now he felt like an idiot. He heaved himself off the couch and grabbed his old shoes and readjusted his hood, before he went out the door. He walked down the familiar roads towards the ice rink, the icy yet warm air being pushed by the wind. He walked through the rink entrance and walked towards the sound of music coming from one of the doors. He saw a blonde man leaning against the glass while he watched Bella twirl and spin to the music. Embry shuffled on his feet, not sure when she would finish, so he slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding looking at the ice and on where his feet were going. "Good job Bella." He heard the man praise.

He stood at the beginning of the ice, his breathing labored from being so close. He chanted over and over again in his head; _just don't down, just don't look down._ "Embry!" he stopped staring at the glass to look at Bella. He stood up off the side of the rink.

"Hey Bella; Ready to go or do you have a few more minutes?" her smile disappeared as he looked behind him. He turned to see two blonde headed people walking towards the ice, the girl wearing a sneer towards Bella. Embry rolled his eyes at how fake they looked. "Well hello Bella. Who's your friend?" the girl asked, weirded out at embry's hood. Bella put a comforting hand on embry's shoulder. "This is my friend em." The girl scoffed.

"Sure. Your _friend_, I'll believe that the day mike here can do a triple twirl!" embry felt irritation boil and spoke.

"She's right. We're friends, what's so hard of that to believe?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"What's so hard? You look a like a weirdo, a freak! One of those people that hide away because they can't fit in!" embry felt panic build inside. Laurent, the people's couch had just walked in and groaned. Lauren always had to pick a fight. He looked to see James slowly walking over.

"Lauren do—"mike tried to defend, but was cut off by Lauren.

"I bet the only reason Bella even hangs out with you is some kind of pity, because to me, you look like a shady, sneaky, loser! And I doubt you have any friends, so why don't you go back to wherever you came from before you ruin my mood and skating technique, you creeper!"

"LAUREN!" Bella screamed.

Embry felt guilt and sadness crack through him, the panic being worse than when he saw the ice. He ran up the stairs and flung the door open to the streets and ran all the way to his apartment, where he locked the door and sat on the floor in his room, trying to even out his breathing and also fighting sobs of sadness. He rocked back and forth like he did when he was younger, feeling like he was reversing from getting better. In fact, he now felt worse than ever.

Bella stared at where embry ran off. She turned towards Lauren with a deathly glare he pushed her onto a bench, hissing at mike when he tried intervene. She poked the girl in the chest.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SAYING ALL THOSE THINGS TO HIM! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? HE'S LESS OF A WEIRDO THAN YOU ARE THAT'S FOR SURE! AT LEAST HE DOESN'T WALK AROUND LIKE HE'S AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD…he…he humbles himself and cares about others more than himself and thinks before he speaks! You're a bitch Lauren, now if you excuse me; I have to find my friend." She practically sprinted through the doors, desperate to get to embry.

James glared at Laurent, their couch. "Watch them Laurent, you won't win anything at all if she always acts like that. I have to head home, good luck." James walked off through the doors. He sighed, hoping Bella could help that poor guy, but for now, he needed to head home and get ready for his brother's visit.

Bella frantically knocked on embry's door, hoping he was there. To her luck he answered, his hood wrinkled from most likely from laying down, she still couldn't see his face, but she could she water drops on the front of his jacket, showing crying.

"Bella?" his voice croaked as he saw the very person he was trying to avoid at the moment. He wiped his eyes, making sure he hadn't gone crazy or something

"Embry, I'm SO sorry for that! I was hoping we had left before they came! Don' let what she said get to you." embry shook his head and stepped back, giving Bella access to come in.

"Bella everything that girl said was right; I am a freak, I do hide out, and I AM a loser." Bella frowned at him and stepped closer.

"You are NOT a loser embry! You are sweet and fun. You are my friend and there's no point for a bitch like her to get to you."

Embry felt anger boil and he snapped.

"I AM A LOSER BELLA! I HAVE HIDDEN FROM PEOPLE AND HAVE BEEN TEMPTED FOR SUICICED, I AM A FREAK, SO DON'T PULL ANY CRAP ABOUT BEING SPECIAL!"

Bella flushed in full out fury mode. She pushed embry into the wall and grabbed the front of his jacket.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SPECIAL, YOU ARE NOT A FREAK, AND ARE DEFINATLEY NOT A LOSER…what makes you think all that embry?" she whispered the last part, loosening her hold on embry. She took a step away from shock as he started stalking towards her, until she was against the wall.

"Do you really want to know?" his voice was husky with anger and something else Bella couldn't pin point. She nodded, not wanting to speak. Embry felt a tightening in his stomach as he reached for his hood. Bella watched him with confusion. He whipped the hood back, finally revealing his face and showing the scars he's so ashamed of. Bella gasped, but unlike others, even Leah, she didn't take a step back. Embry took a deep breath.

"This is why, I look like a physco path Bella, I have more on my chest and nearly seven on my back…Bella, I used to be an obstacle skater, and until one year we went to Denver and competed in a traditional event on a lake. It-it collapsed under me, Bella and did this to me. When I got out of the hospital, I still had some hope left, I thought people could get past the scars, and they did, but what happened is that…I grew a phobia of ice. Every time I saw it I would scream!" embry swallowed down a lump that had developed in his throat.

"So my team dropped me without hesitation and I shut down, only three people bothered to see me, I was cold and distant for four years Bella…the only reason I stopped is because a friend pushed me to go to the rink. I live in FEAR of the very thing that I loved when I was young! I'm an emotional wreck. So I understand if you want to stop hanging out with me." He looked down at her shoes, not able to see the disgust he knew was there.

He jumped in shock when he felt Bella's fingers gently trace his scars, and circle his pale eye. He looked up to see her eyes soft and caring.

"embry." She mumbled. "I don't care about how you look; to me you're a wonderful person, no matter what, to me you are a…" she blushed and bit her lip, trying to get her words. "A handsome a-and sweet person, There's no point to ashamed around me. I care about you." she whispered the last part and looked into embry's eyes with fierce determination.

She saw something in his eyes snap as they watered. She new right away what happened; she had broken the last wall to his trust. He broke into a hysterics of sobs as tears rolled down his cheeks. She fell onto the couch with embry halfway on top of her, but she new there was nothing going on; he was just letting it out. He sobbed in her neck for what felt like hours, before he started to quiet down and moved off of her.

He gave Bella long hug, before he lulled to sleep, his emotional exhaustion getting to him. Bella was still in his arms when he fell asleep, but Bella didn't try to wiggle free. She stayed there and looked at her friends face as he slept. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and let sleep taker her as well, peace in mind as she realized she was closer to embry and was planning on getting closer. They both fell into a deep sleep, neither of them ever moving from there spots all night. In fact, they somehow moved closer together in their sleep. Two unlikely friends were falling for each other, but will they ever realize?

LE MOTHERFUCKING GASP! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS LIKE I RAMBLED IN CERTAIN PLACES, I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO! FAREWELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. I'M ALSO SORRYIF IT WAS TOO VAGUE. JUST REVIEW AND I'LL TRY HARDER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. VERY IMPORTAANT AN!

HELLO, MY DEAR READERS! BAD NEWS, MY COMPUTER QUIT ON ME, THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. IN FACT I SENT THIS MESSAGE FROM MY LIBRARY, THE WORST PART IS THAT I HAD A WHOLE BUNCH OF PLANS ON THERE! BUT DON'T FREIT I'M GOING TO SEE IF SOMEHOW, I CAN WORK ON THE LIBRARY COMPUTER! IF YOURE WILLING TO BE PATIENT, I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CAHPTER VERY SOON! I SHALL START WORKING TODAY!


	10. Chapter 9

OKAY, THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT BECAUSE I DON'T GET Much TIME ON THE COMPUTER, BUT I'M TRYING! 

Emmett looked at the text message on his screen. _'At em's place; won't be back til' after practice.' _"Dammnit." He mumbled. He really didn't hate that embry guy, but he hated how he didn't know anything about him, and he was spending SO much time with his sister, Emmett wished he knew embrys' past… he shoved himself off the couch and got his coat; he was starting work again tomorrow and he wasn't looking forward to it. At all. He walked down the familiar streets looking at the old and new buildings of Colorado. The scent of pizza invaded his nose and his stomach growled in response. He shrugged. He figured a nice lunch would be cool. He walked into Joe's pizza, smirking at the famous Mario picture on the wall. "Hi can I help you?" he looked to see a girl with bright red hair and shining blue eyes, deeper than his. He felt his mouth go dry, his heart hammer and he knew what was going on; he was in love again…not. Good."

Bella sat on Embrys' counter humming while he was in the shower. She blushed remembering what he said when they woke up.

**Flashback**

_Embry watched Bella as she slept again, her breathing steady, her face flushed from the heat of the blanket, she must have put on them. She shifted and then he was looking in her dark brown eyes. He blushed from being caught. "Uhhh…" she smiled. "Good morning." He opened and closed mouth several times. "I like it when you blush!" he blurted out. He felt heat go to his face and buried his head into a pillow. Bella giggled nervously. "Thank you?" he groaned. Just what he needed to do! He told Bella his big secret, now he can't keep his mouth shut! She poked him in the side and he twitched. She giggled again. "I need a shower." He mumbled._

**End of flashback**

She moved around the kitchen and got out ingredients for pancakes. She hummed once again as she worked, while Embry was upstairs. He looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He needed a haircut, which was obvious. He looked at his pale eye and wondered why Bella wasn't disgusted. Did she really care for him? Or was it all a game? His insecurity about her was irritating, but he couldn't help it. Spending four years wondering why your team, your friends dumped when you actually needed them most. It hurt the core, but spending so time with only three friends actually make you more humble. Embry had a terrible ego; no he wasn't mean to fans, or other people, he was too proud of himself sometimes an the accident just knocked him down a couple notches…now he felt a little stronger. He didn't know why but he was going to savor the feeling for a while.

He went downstairs, the smell of pancakes filling his small kitchen. He felt his stomach do a flip when he saw Bella flipping the pancakes and humming as if she did it every day. He walked slowly towards her, his mind in another place. Bella jumped when she felt something cold on her hand. She looked down to see it was embrys' hand; her face heated up in embarrassment. She turned around and smiled at him, hoping her face didn't give away her cover. Embry gave a small attempt of a smile back. She turned back around to put the warm pancakes on a plate, Embry staying close. They sat awkwardly sat at his two person table and ate quietly until Bella said she needed to get to practice. "I'll…walk you if you want."

Embry mumbled after putting the dishes in his sink. Bella froze. She bit her lip as her face heated up again. "Sure." They left the small house and walked quietly to the ice rink. Embry hated the silence, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was choked up. Bella slipped her hand into his; he whipped his head to look at her. She gave him a shy smile, making his hood suddenly feel hotter. How could she still look at him knowing what was inside the hood? Did she really not care? His uncertainty made his stomach do flips the longer he held his new friends hand.

They finally made it to the rink. At first Embrys' plan was to drop her off and pick her up, but he found himself walking in with her, being curious to see her routine. He sat at the farthest bench from the ice and watched Bella banter with her coach.

"So tell me, did anything happen last night?" James wiggled his eyebrows, earning him a slap in the arm from Bella. "Alright, alright I understand…you don't want to spill!" Bella groaned and glided onto the ice. Embry watched in surprise as Bella gilded, spun and twirled around. From the look the coach was giving her, she was doing pretty well. Bella slipped and landed on her butt. Embry got up without thought and started toward the rink, but froze when the scent of frozen water wafted right above his nose. He was standing barely an inch from the ice; his muscles went stiff and he dare didn't move. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want to look crazy in front of Bella. He took a deep breath and calmly took a step back from the ice.

Bella saw his reaction and smiled at him, in hope of easing his distress. Embry stood perfectly still, just a foot from the ice, never letting his eyes stray off Bella as she glided on the ice. At the end of her practice, Bella went into the locker room, leaving Embry alone with the coach. "So…Bella." Embry flushed. "Huh?" he smirked, hearing the shock in the young mans' voice. "Never mind." By now Bella had come back, dressed in her jeans and long sleeved sweater. Embry walked towards her, grabbing her bag so they could head out.

The walk was silent again, Bella gently holding Embry's hand. They past an elderly couple and Embry heard them talking. "Aw, look at those two." "Ah, young love. So innocent" Embry could feel his entire face go into flames as he sped up just a little. Not enough to be notices, but enough to get away from the elderly couple quicker. They reached Bella's house. Bella was going to make a late lunch and after a little bit of convincing, Embry agreed to join her. Embry watched as she moved around the kitchen, the smell of teriyaki, slowly sneaking through the small house. The both sat on the couch, enjoying the chicken and rice.

Embry felt himself sink deep into the couch, letting the warm food and soft couch push him into relaxation. When the food was gone, Embry was getting drowsy and was leaning on Bella. She didn't seem to mind, in fact, she too was leaning on him. She gave him a lazy smile and snuggled into him. Embry's chest got fluttery and his eyes slowly slid shut. That couple had been right. Him and Bella were like a middle school pair; not sure what to do, just enjoying certain moments. "Embry?" Bella mumbled. "Hmmm?" he was in too relaxed of a state to care. She could have called him Barney and he would have answered the same way. "Can I tell you something?" THAT'S when Embry's eyes snapped open. "sure." He looked at Bella to see her biting her lip. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and Embry felt his chest get fluttery again. "Would you let me…help you with your ice issue?" Embry relaxed with a rare grin on his face that made Bella blush. "If you can deal with a guy that screams like a girl." She giggled and snuggled somehow deep into him. "Then I guess we'll start tomorrow." Embry gave another smile, even though his brain was screaming no. he knew with Bella, somehow, just somehow he could break his horrible fear.

PHEW! THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT! BUT I'M DONE! WHEEEEE! NOW THAT I GOT MY SPUNK BACK, I'LL BE ABLE TO TYPE A LOT BETTER, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME A LOT MORE QUICKLY! KISSES!


	11. Chapter 10!

HELLO, Wonderful NEWS, I'M DOING THIS FROM MY OWN COMPUTER! WHICH MEANS MORE OFTEN UPDATES NOW! SO LET ALL CHEER! NOW GET DOWN TO BUISNESS. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT ALL BELONGS TO SM!

Embry paced around in his house. Only a few more hours before Bella was done with practice. He would meet her at the rink. Grab lunch, shop around and then to her place. This small plan made Embry jittery; what Bella had said yesterday was still fresh in his mind. "_Then I guess we'll start tomorrow." _He shivered at the thought of being on the ice again. He knew it would take forever to become the cocky, sarcastic skater he was but, maybe he could try. His cell phone rang and he picked it up in flash. "Hello?"

"_Hello, my ever so moody friend!" _he rolled his eyes

"Hi Leah: What's up?" he hears her sigh.

"_The baby's' making me feel like crap! I swear I've gone through like ten jars of peanut butter this week!" _Embry looks at the clock, still a few more hours!

"Well I don't know anything about babies, so I can't really do anything to make you feel better."

"_I'll give you points for honesty." _She says grumpily. Embry gets a water bottle from the fridge.

"Thank you…?"

"_You sound distracted: Something up?" _he guzzles down half the water bottle.

"Not really, I'm just getting ready to pick up a friend."

"_Is this friend the famous Bella?" _Leah couldn't hide her giggles, Embry rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, yes, I'm hanging out with her today."

"_UGH! I have to meet her! You've been spending a lot of time with her…you know, I think you like her!" _Embry felt heat go to his scarred face.

"S-she's my friend!"

"_Ha-ha! I can practically see you blushing Embry! You like her, you like her!"_

"Hush you she devil!" this only made her laugh. He heard a door in the background and jakes voice.

"_Well, this she devil has to go! Her fiancée just brought food! Bye!" _he heard the click of the connection being canceled. Embry wanted to scream. He loved Leah like a sister, but she knew how to get under his skin. He buried his face in one of his couch pillows and let out a long groan. Damn Leah and her childish ways.

Xx

Bella did a triple flip and landed perfectly. James clapped like a mad man and made Bella smile. Her couch was so quirky. "Wonderful, wonderful! Just a couple more twirls and you can head home." She obeys and gracefully moves on the ice, her mind fading as practice time came to an end, with Embry. She was eager to see him, his scarred face that only she saw when no one else was around, his unique grin that rarely showed up on his face, the way he sighs an almost content sigh when she snuggles into him. Bella sighs and trips off the ice, right into James arms. He clicked his tongue. "That boy has got you by a rope, and he hasn't even kissed you yet." She huffs and takes off her skates. "He's my friend, I'm pretty sure there's not a law about think of your day with a buddy." James smirks. "Whatever you want to think girlie…in fact I think I hear your _"buddy"_ now." Sure enough Bella looks past James shoulder to see Embry in his usual attire; a pair of jeans and a hoodie big enough to shadow his face. Bella waves as a smile stretches across her face. In the corner of her eyes she sees James shake with laughter. She wants to punch him, but she finds herself instead walking toward Embry. "Hey, ready to head out?" Bella nods eagerly and gets her bag, James giving her a wink. Her and Embry walk down the streets towards Alice's Diner, the cold wind biting at her face. She slips her hand into his. It was so natural now after such a short time. His hands were always a different temperature, but at that moment they were warm, most likely from being in his pockets. They made it to the diner. It was just a few minutes after the lunch rush so there was plenty of room. "Bella!" the little pixie known as Alice gave Bella a big hug, letting go of Embry's hand. "Great timing! The last group of workers just left. EDDIE, GET IN HERE!" "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT HERE I COME YOU CRAZED PIXIE!" A man with bronze hair and a white robe walked in. when he saw Bella he smile. "Bella! It's nice to see you. Sorry I missed her last visit." The man gave her a hug. Embry felt something bubble in his chest, but he pushed it away. "It's nice to see you too Edward. How's Tanya?" Edward smiled. "Oh, you know, Mike keeps her busy." She smiles and grabs Embrys' hand, who had zoned out. "Edward this is my friend Embry." He smiled. "Nice to meet you. Why don't we get you guys a table?"

Bella sits awkwardly across from Embry, eating a big bowl of chili, Embry having some kind of soup she couldn't recognize. "So what's the agenda after lunch?" she shrugs. "I need to pick up some books I ordered, but after that we might just go to my place. Is that okay?" He nods. Alice smiles as she peaks through the widow at her friend. "I think Bella's' got a crush." She looks at her older brother, who's doing the dishes. "Good for her. I just hope Emmett doesn't scare this one away." Alice giggled and sighs as she watches the guy pay the bill, holding Bella's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. She feels slightly giddy as she pictures her friend in a pretty white dress. Yeesh, talk about jumping the gun and she wasn't even the one in the relationship. She shakes her head and starts to help Edward with the dishes, wanting to talk to her friend more often.

Embry holds Bella's hand as they walk to the book store she talked about. He felt like the silence was no longer heavy, it was comfortable, simple. He saw a group of teenage girl walk by. They were giggling and heard part of the conversation. "There like a freshman couple! Holding hands, really? So 6th grade behavior." Embry rolls his eyes, and a start to swing his arm along with Bella's just to erk them a little. Bella looks up and smiles. By then there at a small book store that's toasty warm and smells like paper. "I'm going to the check line, I'll be right back." Embry nods and starts browsing the shelves. He brushes his finger against the rough heels of the books until one caught his eye. It was bright green with the words "guy secrets on the side. He opens it and blushes.

_Chapter one: Girls and how to get em'_

_There are many types of girls. Shy, sassy, catty, hyper, all in all there's a girl for every guy. Choose your crushes personality and flip to the category's page to learn something about her. _Embry diffidently felt like a middle school kid, he looked to see which section he was in; young adults…perfect. He fights with himself. Part of him wants to close the book, look for Bella and leave, while the other part desperately wants to keep reading…the other part wins, and he's flipping to page 23, where the shy category begins. _Ouch, a shy girl. Sometimes shy girls will act almost distant when they're interested in you, mainly because they are not out going or merely want you to make the first move. If you lucky you'll get a girl that labeled as emotionally shy. In other words there not afraid of PDA, or the thought of a relationship. It's the emotional turmoil. Shy girls are sometimes very insecure, or have had older sibling that kept them innocent, so they've never dealt with a broke heart which makes them paranoid when they start dating. They don't know what to do, and who to believe. So it's like there a new student; they are completely lost. The best way to know how a girl like this likes is-_"Embry, did you find something you want?" he snaps it shut, his face in flames as he hurriedly puts back the book in its spot. "no." he feels his heart racing. What was he thinking? Bella was his friend, one of the few willing to be around him when he had a fear of something that was around all the time!

Bella frowns but lets it pass. "Alright, well I got my books. Are you ready to go?" he nods and follows Bella out the door. The walk is silent as Embry relishes in what he just read. Some of that stuff in that book had been so accurate. What about himself? How did he feel about her? In all honesty, he didn't have experience with girls. They weren't his biggest concern back then. He's so comfortable around Bella…accept those rare moments where his chest gets fluttery and he finds himself looking at her longer than necessary. But even then it's a nice feeling, especially when she snuggles into him. They walk inside the house and have some coffee, watching some weird comedy. "c'mon, let's go outside." "What for?" Bella smiles and puts on a pair of gloves "You'll see." Embry gets up and follows her to the front yard. They just…stand there for a minute. "Embry, what is ice?" Bella looks at him with some kind of glint that make him hesitate. He knew this was coming. "Frozen water." He turns around and walks around the yard. "What's snow?"

"Same thing."

"But you not afraid of snow." Embry feels confused.

"…No."

"I think I know what to do."

"And what's that?"

"You need a happy place? Where would that be?"

"Well…we could start with THIS!" Embry feels something hit his ass and reflexively covers it. He whips around to see Bella smirking, a snow ball in hand. He drops his jaw in surprise, but quickly recovers and makes one of his own. "Oh you just started something you can't finish my friend!" Bella giggles and he hears her start to scamper off. He feels a rare mischievous grin cross his face as he gives chase. Let the war begin.

Xx

Emmett sits awkwardly in his jeep. He was nervous to see victoria, but he sucked it up and waited patiently for her to come out. He heard the door shut and saw her next to him. "Hiya! So, where to?" "if you don't mind, we could go to my house…I should probably warn you I have a sister." She smiles. "That sounds nice." The drive is silent and Emmett is choking on his tongue trying to think of something to say, when they pull up to the house. Victoria giggles, because right there in the front yard, Embry and Bella are wrestling. He watches with surprise as his sister stuffs snow in her friend's hood and tries to put it back up. Then he realizes; Embrys face is showing.

He has a huge smile on his face as he tackles Bella, tickling her, making her flail around. Emmett looks at Victoria who is smiling. Embry pushes Bella down panting. "Say uncle!" Bella laughs as he assaults her neck with his fingers. "Okay, okay! Uncle!" he drops his hand and laughs breathlessly. Bella wants to gasp. Embrys smile was so bright, outshining his scars, his eyes sparkling with amusement. She brushes some snow out of his hair and watches his breath let out small clouds from the cold air. Embry drops his head; making their foreheads touch…it's such a nice moment. He leans in a little closer and…***HONK!* **He jumps as Emmett's horn knocks them both out of the special zone. Bella sighs and nudges Embry gently to let her know she wants up. She tries to get all the snow off, but most of it as clung her thick jeans. She greets her brother and politely introduces herself to Victoria, before she runs off into the house taking a one again hooded  
>Embry with her. Emmett chuckles. "I like your sister." The two walk together to the house. "Yeah, she's quite the character." When they walk into the house, Embry and Bella were laughing and talking quietly in the kitchen, in warn dry clothes. Emmett felt a spark of excitement; His little sister was falling for someone…and bringing them out of there shell at the same time.<p>

TADAAAAAAAAAAA! WOULD YOU BELIEVE I STARTED FROM SCRATH? PHEW! IT LIKE THREE IN THE MORING! OH WELL! IT WAS WORTH IT! LOVE, VICKY!


	12. Chapter 11

IT'S MEEEE! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO LET'S GET STARTED. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BLAH, BLAH, AND BLAH! ALSO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WENT TO MY PROFILE AND VOTED FOR THE NEXT STORY, CUZ I'M STUCK!

_Embry was standing in a big clearing, snow fluttering around him. "Well, son you're doing better than I thought." He jumps when he hears a deep voice and sees the old man from a previous dream. "Huh?" he shifts to him and smiles, mirroring every look Embry had on his face earlier in the day. "That girl made you laugh. Admit it, for that moment you felt light, free, wanted. I know because I remember it." Embry opens his mouth to disagree, but reflects on the day. It was true. Embry had forgotten about the betrayal of his team, drinking himself to sleep the first day home, breaking so many things out of anger and remorse, and looking at himself feeling like he was worthless. It had all been gone the moment he heard Bella scamper off. "I guess you're right." The man chuckles and shifts back to himself. "I told you she was special." "Why do I feel so different around her?" the old man looks at him with some sort of emotion he can't describe. "Every rough has a diamond. You found yours." The man vanished into the snow leaving Embry alone to think about what he said._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep-_

Embry reaches for his cell phone blindly, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. When he felt the cool plastic in his hand he opens his eyes to see the time. 7:50, November 23…a day before thanksgiving. He sighs and tries to get back to sleep, but the words the old man said were floating in his head. _"Every rough has a diamond. You found yours."_ "Every rough has a diamond…god my dreams are fucked up." He says gruffly before he gets up, no longer wanting to stay in bed. He goes into the bathroom and starts up the water.

A hot shower would wake him up. He stood under the hot streams washing the shampoo into his hair, the smell of pine invading the small space. The dream was still fresh in his mind. That stupid old man hadn't given him an answer, just showed that Bella is changing-is somehow breaking his shell…even wider. He swallows and gets out of the shower, changing into clothes right away. When he enters the kitchen he just gets a bowl of cereal. His stomach wasn't up for anything quite yet.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to call Bella. It was the day before thanksgiving; she could be out shopping like everyone else. His chest feels heavy as he remembers his thanksgivings with the team and friends, the endless chatter, the football games, the way he felt so welcomed. It hurts more and more as he remembers the looks on their faces when they kicked him off the team, Paul looking like he wanted to punch Sam. He can't help the tears that start to run down his scarred face. All the years he spent with them, and they pushed him aside like some toy. He sobs and grabs handfuls of his shaggy hair as he starts to panic, all the bitter sweet memories rising the longer he sits, flashes of his friends going through his mind, there words brutal and unyielding.

It becomes harder to breathe as his chest tightens painfully, he can't stop it; the emotions that had been hidden away thanks to Bella have cracked free by her absence. He's now a sobbing, sniffling mess at his small table, his soggy cereal forgotten. He wants to see Bella, have his horrible feelings numbed just for a few hours. Then he hears a voice that makes his head whip up, his hood down. "Embry?" There, standing at the kitchen entrance is Bella, pure concern in her eyes. "Bella." He croaks, tears still running down his face. She walks towards him and grabs his hand, coaxing him up.

Embry wraps his arms around her waist tightly and buries his face in her neck, whimpering as the tears start to slow down. Bella holds onto him tightly as he starts to calm down, his breathing steady. "Embry, what happened?" he pulls back, his face blotchy. "I…I just started thinking about my old team and…I broke down." Bella hugs him tighter. "It's okay Embry, I know I can't fully understand how you feel, but I care about you, and I want you to know you can always come to me when this happens." Embry can't help but nuzzle her neck again, feeling an almost drunkening amount of comfort. Bella pulls out of the embrace to get him a glass of water and watches as he sips it silently. Now that he's back to normal, Embry feels embarrassed by the way he grabbed at Bella. But he had been desperate to get out of the insane grief he had felt. "So, what are you here for?" he places the glass in the sink and leans against the counter. Bella leans into him, relieved to see him feeling better. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to join us for thanksgiving." He stops the glass mid lift to his lips. He looks at her with surprise, making her shift with nervousness. "That is, if you want to. It's your choice I know sometimes my brother makes you uncomfortable, and I know you only met my dad-""Bella." She stops, feeling nothing but heat on her face. She doesn't look up. She should have known she was pushing her luck when she asked. Embry had never mentioned any family and thought it would be nice to have him over, but regret it. Now he was going to get offended and tell her no. she feels a finger under her chin, her face being lifted so she can look into his differently colored eyes that gave him a unique demeanor. She felt her heart skip a beat and scolds herself for such a reaction.

When he speaks his voice is slightly lower. "Relax, I just wasn't expecting that. If you want me to come I'll come. You can be comfortable telling me anything." Bella blushed even more; she ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "You want me to give you a haircut?" well that was random; Embry thought, but liked the idea of Bella cutting his hair instead of some stranger who would interrogate him about his scars. He gives her a slight smile. "Sure."

Embry sits on a stool in his bathroom, a towel around his shoulders, looking in the only mirror in his apartment. He examines his scars, and notices they are thinner, noticeably thinner. They're still very thick, but about as thick as a wire, when they had been like a pencil not too long ago. He feels a bit of satisfaction seeing this small detail. Bella walks in with a few things and begins wetting his hair in silence. He closes his eyes from Bella's hand gently moving through his scalp. He opens them to watch her snip the first few small chunks, the snipping of the scissors being the only noise. She starts to hum, moving around his head smoothly. "I guess you've done this before." Bella chuckles. "Yeah, my brother's hair grew like crazy when we were younger. My mom was terrible with scissors so I took the family barber title."

Embry wants to turn around, but bell playfully pushes his face back into place. "You make it sound like she's not very grown-up." She laughs and continues to cut. "Because she is; she's very loving but she's a bit of an air head, she can't focus on something for more than a few days. She gets bored easily." Embry lets out a breath, trying to blow a piece of hair off his nose and blushes when Bella gently plucks it off. "Seems like an interesting job."

"It was, but it wasn't my only one. I also made sure my brother didn't get into fight all the time."

"Hmm." Bella removes the towel and folds it up so none of the hair came out. Embry was truly surprised how good it looked. It was now shortly cropped, going into a natural spiking look. Bella brushed off his shoulders and picked up the other towels she put on the floor to catch the hair, Embry helping her. "Thanks, Bella." She smiles.

"No problem, ask any time." Embry offers to make lunch, feeling like he owed her after everything she had done and Bella accepts. He doesn't know how to make much, but he had some decent leftovers; some chili he could put over cheesy rice. Bella watches him sitting on the counter chewing on her lip. She can't help but stare at him. She likes his hair cut; it doesn't get in his eyes, the strange natural spiking makes him seem more confident and frowns as her chest starts to feel strange. Embry hands her a bowl of warm chili over rice. They sit on his couch in silence, the day seeming to drain them even though it was only 12:30. The food goes away quickly, and Bella snuggles into Embry out of habit; she feels him sigh and sink into the couch. It was funny, how not too long ago he had been a stranger that she bumped into at the rink, who opened up to her, showed her his biggest secret, and put his trust into her, and now he was her friend who she too trusted and lo…Bella hesitates as that word runs through her mind. What kind of love?

She pushed the thought away and looked up at Embry who was in his own mental monologue. His eyes glazed over, his mouth in a straight line. Whatever was going through his mind had his full attention. She bites her lip and buries her face in his neck, making him snap out of whatever he was thinking. "Bella, have you ever had a dream that didn't make any sense?" He looks at her with curiosity. She nods. "I've had a lot of them. Usually, it's things you've thought of yourself and your mind mixed up, or something that has happened in the past you don't remember." Neither of those fit with an old man saying he was you and telling you your newest friend was a big part of your future…so maybe he was just crazy. He sighs wishing that he could just enjoy the moment. Bella's phone goes off and realizes she needs to go to practice. She says her goodbyes and leaves Embry with a sinking feeling. What she had walked in on was haunting her; how broken his sobs were, his bloodshot eyes, that held so much pain at that moment, and the way he grabbed her…was she really something he looked comfort into? She rushes through the cold weather to the recreation center that held the ice rink.

"Damn, girl what happened to you? Your eyes are wild." James looked at his athlete with concern. Bella was such a cool and collected person, this was out of character. She raises her head and bites her lip. "I just…I went to Embrys and…it's complicated."

"What happened?" She runs a hand through her hair and looks at her couch with hesitant.

"Embry has a bad past, and I guess some memories surfaced, because I found him having an emotional break down at his apartment." James gaped.

"He's not as stable as he seems." She slips on her skates.

"So, you pretty much walked in on him going crazy." Bella scoffs and slides onto the ice, ending the conversation. James turns on the stereo, and let Bella's skating music flow, realizing his athlete was falling for some mysterious boy, she was helping…and maybe falling for a man with a scarred past.

Xx

Leah shuffled around the cramped apartment, and stroked her stomach. Just a few more weeks and she'd know if it was a girl or boy. She went into the small kitchen and stirred the big pot of soup she was making. The weather was starting to get bitter, and she knew Jake would want something to warm him up. She smiled at the thought of her fiancée, someone her brothers had known for so long, but she didn't truly notice him until high school, when she started her job at the local diner, out of boredom and need of money, since Embry joined a non-school represented skating team, and Seth took a small interest in mechanics. She flushed as she remembered exactly how she truly met him.

**Flashback**

_Leah rushed around the tiny kitchen; it was lunch rush and customers came one after another. "Leah fried chicken meal to table 10." She grabbed the plate. "okay." She speed walked and gave a friendly old man his meal, with a smile of course. That was her favorite part of the job; seeing peoples face light up at Afton's famous cooking. "Leah roast beef and bake potato to table 3." She served all day until she was sore, but the lunch rush wasn't over when a group of loud rowdy teens came in. Leah was placing eight glasses of water on a tray, ignoring the boys' hoots as she headed over to table 5 where a family celebrating a birthday, but a boy was pushed and his leg stuck out to stable himself, tripping Leah in the process. She let out a nervous squeal and braced herself for the floor, but never felt it come, she looked up to see a pair of big brown eyes. "Phew! Just barely got you!" she could barely hear his voice over the shatter of the glasses. She winces in annoyance. That was coming out of her paycheck. "thanks." She whispers to her savior, who stands up to help her to her feet. _

"_No problem, sorry about Jared, he always pushes Derek around." She feels her heart flutter as he smiles._

"_Ahh…" he held out his hand for her to shake._

"_My names Jacob by the way." She takes it slowly._

"_Leah." recognition flashes in his eyes._

"_Yeah, your Seth and Embry's sister, I remember them mentioning you." Now she remembers; Jacob and billy black where her father's closets friends. Embry and Seth had taken a liking to Jacob since the beginning, but she was always out with her friends, Rachael and Rebecca, so she never seriously met them. She feels her heart drop. It's not that she did anything horrible to the two boys, but they were mischievous, they could say anything._

"_oh." Jacob smiles in a jokerish way._

"_So, you're a wiz in the kitchen?" her head whips up, and knows what she's doing when she gets home._

"_I cook a little…" she mumbles and he moves slightly closer, making her blush._

"_And I hear you like a good movie on a nice night." Leah feels her heart start racing even more._

"_Y-yeah." Leah looks at his face, his short cropped hair, examining him._

"_Is there a guy involved on those nice nights?" she shakes her head and feels him slip something into her hand. She looks up to see him smiling a truly genuine smile. _

"_I'd like to be that guy sometime." _

"_O…ok." She watches in surprise as he walks to his friends who helped pick up the glass and were now chattering about going to the mall. When she gets home she finds Embry and Seth playing a video game. They look at her disheveled hair and give each other a glance. She screams and jumps on both of them, giving them big hugs. _

"_I love you guys so much right now!" Embry pats her back._

"_A whys that?" she looks at him with a grin._

"_Because you got me a date without trying!"_

**End flashback**

Leah jumps when she hears a voice behind her. "What has you in La, La land?" she whips around to see none other than Jacob, his work shirt dirty and grease stains on his jeans, his usual smile on his face. She gives him a loving kiss.

"Just thinking about how we met, and how it seems so long ago." Jacob chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but I'm loving the present moment." He murmurs, stroking her slightly bloated stomach. She tilts her head to the side and hums in contentment.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Leah, heh, just think, in a few weeks we're going to see our crazy family." She nods.

"I wonder how Embry's doing with that lady friend of his." Jacob smirks.

"Knowing him, he's probably thinking of the fact he's still a virgin." She playfully slaps his chest.

"Oh hush! Now do you want a bowl of soup?" his eyes light up.

"Uh huh."

Xx

Embry bangs his head repeatedly on the wall. He's humiliated with the fact that he believes the stupid old man in his dreams. He's going koo-koo, it's the only explanation. But do crazy people know they're going crazy? Or does it just happen? What would Bella think if he just blurted out "I think I'm whacko, now what?" he feels his chest constrict at her going away, fading out of his life just like his team, leaving him to deal with the turmoil of his past. He doesn't want Bella to leave, and has a feeling she wants to stay. But what does he know? The only girl he ever talked to was Leah…but even he can tell that there's something deeper about his relationship with Bella. The question is should he risk losing her just to see if she feels the same? He knows deep down, in his cracked and injured heart, that he's falling for Bella, deeper every time he sees her.

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! YEP YOU HEARD IT LOUD AND CLEAR! EMBRY'S STARTIN TO GET THE HOTS FOR BELLA! MUHAHAHA! BUT, WILL HE ACT ON IT, IS THE QUESTION! FAREWELL AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE TO HELP ME ENTERTAIN YOU AFTER ICE IS COMPLETED! 


	13. Chapter 12, sucka!

HELLOOOOOOOOOO! LIKE MY NEW UNDERLINE? I WAS PLAYING AROUND AND I FOUND IT! IT SO MUCH FUN! BUT TIME TO GET SERIOUS!** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. IF I DID, EDWARD WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIS BUTT BIT OFF, THE WOLF PACK WOULD HAVE HAD MORE LINES, AND EMMETT WOULD HAVE ADOPTED BELLA!**

Embry walked through the bitter cold November weather towards Bella's house. Yes, it was thanksgiving, and Embry was going over to Bella's to help out, and eat with them. He felt his heart flutter. His realization from last night was making him hesitant to see Bella, the fact that whenever he liked a girl he would shut down, blush and stutter around them, that's why he never got a girlfriend, but maybe he could try his best with Bella. After all, she WAS his friend. He knocks on the door and is met with a disheveled Bella. Covered in what looked like flour. Embry raises an eyebrow, even though Bella couldn't see.

"Emmett." He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"So where is he?"

"Getting our parents and his girlfriend, he knew he was in trouble when he flung the flour at me." He watches her mix a bowl of gravy; she looks up and smiles at him.

"Would you mind dicing the potatoes please?" he nods and goes to the counter where a small pile of peeled potatoes were lying. For a long moment, they work in silence, Bella humming as she bases the turkey and moves around, giving Embry different things to do. Emmett's voice rings through the small house followed by many footsteps. Embry rinses his hands once Bella says everything simmering and its okay to take a break. He walks out with Bella. The first thing he sees is Mr. Swan looking him up and down. All he can think is 'thank god I kept my hood on.' Charlie frowns as he looks at the boy who he interrogated from the beginning. He was very worried about Bella so much time with the guy, especially after Emmett called him saying Embry had facial scars that looked like knife marks. Of course he heard Bella screaming at him, defending him. Now, here he was again, still wearing a hood, and staying close to Bella.

"Hey bells! Happy Thanksgiving." He gives his daughter a hug, his wife behind to give Bella a kiss. Emmett already has the game on, and is sitting next to Victoria, talking. Charlie watches Embry closely as he talks to Bella as well, but quietly. He hears the murmurs of the young man, but can never make out the words. Every now and ten Bella will giggle and murmur back. Charlie stretches his neck in attempt to see the kitchen, and he sees Bella wrapped up in Embrys arms. He stiffens. 'The boy better no try anything' he thinks in warning.

"Charlie, quit spying!" Renee pinches his shoulder with a scowl.

"I can't help it! He has my little girl in his arms." He mutters. Renee rolls her eyes with a grin on her face.

"I thought you said he was too shy."

"That was weeks ago, seems like he gained a little courage." He hears more murmuring and clanging of dishes, showing it was nearly time to eat. Bella tries to contain a squeal of surprise as Embry grabs her waist from behind.

"Boo." She giggles.

"Em, you're going to make me drop dishes!" But Bella was happy. Embry seemed much better after yesterday, he seemed livelier, more affectionate…Bella blushed and set the table, Embry setting the glasses down. She called everyone in and dinner started. Embry hesitated. Should he take his hood off? He can feel Charlie's eyes on him, making him more nervous than he already was. Bella squeezed his hand underneath the table, showing it was his choice. He squeezed back, before he speared a piece of turkey and began eating. The silence was uncomfortable.

"So Bella, how's skating?" Renee asks, after a mouthful of potatoes.

"It's great mom, James' really patient." Her mother smiles.

"That's nice. Have you seen Edward and Alice lately?" She nods.

"There really busy with the diner, I understand why, the foods great." She looks at Emmett who's' trying to contain his annoyance with how their dad is staring daggers at Embry.

Embry sits in silence feeling the chill of someone watching him, he knows it's Mr. Swan. He sticks a forkful of potatoes in his mouth.

"So, Embry is it?" He freezes.

"Y-yeah." He turns his head slightly to see Mr. Swan giving him a probing look.

"You know it's rude to eat with a hood on." Embry's pupils shrink; he knows what he's trying to do.

"Dad, its fine, I told him it was okay." Bella scolded.

"That may be true, but its disrespectful to eat with a hood on, weather the host says yes or no." Embry looks at Bella who is obviously irritated. _They have to know…it's the best choice. _Embry raises his arms shakily and gently pulls his hood down; luckily his scars only face Bella. She holds his hand. Charlie's surprised; he was expecting the boy to have messy hair, to look like a trouble maker. But it was nicely trimmed, slightly spiked. The boy doesn't turn around, though; he stays exactly where he is, so the scars wouldn't be revealed. Bella got up to get the pumpkin pie and whipped cream. Embry runs a hand through his short hair.

Bella comes back with a pie and cuts it evenly, giving everyone a piece. "I haven't had pie in a long time." He whispers to Bella, catching Charlie's attention. "Well I guess it's time to start having it again." Bella replies playfully. Embry smiles. Bella looks at his face in familiarity. His scars added maturity to his face, his pale eye always was her favorite thing. She didn't know why, but the color was like chocolate, fitting him perfectly of sweetness, no matter how corny that sounded.

When desert was finished, Charlie tried his best to subtly stay behind to talk to Embry, but he was pushed away by his wife just when Embry turned around. He caught a glimpse; the boy has uneven eye colors. Embry stood at the sink with Bella rinsing dishes. "I'm glad you came." Bella murmurs shyly.

"I'm glad I came too." He tries to move closer to Bella without being noticed.

"I'm sorry about my dad; I guess Emmett blabbed something to him." He shrugs.

"Its fine, this was still nice, you're really good in the kitchen." Bella blushes.

"Thanks." Silence washed over except the noise of the TV. Bella moved to put away the last plate, but slipped on a tiny puddle. She let out a little shriek, falling right into Embry, who lost his balance and toppled to the floor. He grunted as his back made contact with the linoleum. Bella huffed and tried to get up, but her legs were tangled with Embry's. She was on top of him, forced to look right in his eyes.

"S-sorry!" they awkwardly tried to maneuver out of their position, but ended up having some other difficulty. Embry's heart was going mad, and to make matters worse, he heard footsteps. They both froze only to go into frenzie mode; desperate to get out of their awkward position before someone came in. finally they managed to get untangled and on their feet as Renee came in with a glass. "Bella honey, where do you keep your ice?" She pointed to a small space on her refrigerator. Her mother looked at Embry with curiosity. So it was true, he had scars, but just because of that didn't make him harmful. She mentally scolded her husband and got some ice and water.

"I'll be right back." Bella said as she left the kitchen. Embry put away the last of the dishes feeling Renee's eyes on him.

"You seem harmless." He turns to look at the older woman who has a friendly smile. He bites his lip, well that was sudden.

"I am." He mumbles. The woman lets out a small laugh.

"I sorta knew that the moment you took off your hood, I can tell you care about my daughter." She sips her water. Embry rubs the back of his neck.

"Uhhh…yeah." His voice breaks from nervousness, making Renee let out another small laugh.

"I can tell your sweet. Don't let my husband scare you, just follow your heart and all will fall together. I know that sounds corny but I'm a mom, trust me." Her blue eyes twinkle as she smiles at him with such a motherly look, his eyes pivot to the ring on his finger, the last, and only thing he had of a reminder of HIS mother… the woman who left him just to find the bastard he was told was his father. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"Thanks…" she smiles once more, and heads into the living room, where her two boys and Victoria are watching the football game. He leans against the counter when belle comes in. she smiles at him and takes his hand.

"You wanna hang out on the porch?" he nods, following her out the door. They sit quietly, just like they had many nights ago, but apparently Emmett had replaced the chairs with a bench, saying the house looked weird with two lawn chairs, so now Bella and him were sitting about a foot away, watching small flutters of snow come down.

"I've never noticed that ring before, and I've held your hand so many times." Bella gently lifts his hand to look at the small blue stone. He shrugs.

"Sometimes I forget I'm wearing it myself." Bella gives him a smile, her eyes nervous. She bites her lip and scoots closer. She slips her fingers through Embrys, the moment is so cliché, a young girl feeling nervous holding a boys hand, but…it feels different than the other times. He sighs his contented sigh and gently tugs Bella closer, until their shoulders are touching. The fluttering of the snow makes him think of how quiet things are, hardly any cars because of the fact it's the holidays, everyone's home with families. Bella rests her head in the crook of Embrys neck, letting out a little purr from the warmth.

For some reason, Embry can't fight the chuckle that shakes his chest. Bella just purred! Bella seems to understand why he's chuckling and giggles. He wraps an arm around her, picking up on her sudden want of warmth.

"You're so warm." She mumbles. Embry grins and looks at her dark chocolate eyes. His heart picks up pace, the feeling of being in middle school, the words of his annoying old man, of Bella's mother popping into his head. _"Every rough has a diamond, she made you laugh, admit it, just follow your heart._ He takes a deep breath and daringly leans into Bella a little closer, and gently kisses her cheek.

She closes her eyes and snuggles deeper into his neck; he can feel her small on his neck, the moment so light and comfortable that Embry can't help but smile. He felt suddenly lighter, he felt like he could face his fear, as long as Bella was there to support him. He holds her slightly tighter.

"Hey guys you out here?" they both jump when the front door slams, and Emmett's bulky figure charges through the door. He turns to see their cuddling position. He tries to stay normal, not letting the big brother out, and smiles. He knows Embry means well, and has proven he's serious after he took off his hood and kept it off the entire meal. Maybe his assumptions about the scars were wrong.

"Mom and Dad are heading out bells, c'mon." Bella gets up holding Embry's hand. Bella lets go to hug her father saying it was great seeing them, and then hugging her mother, who gave Embry a sneaky wink and mouthed 'take care of her.' He nods as Bella release her mother, waving them goodbye. Emmett huffs himself off the couch, grabbing his keys.

"Well, Victoria and I are going to do some early Christmas shopping, you two kiddies have fun... but not too much!" Bella laughs and slaps her brother's ass before he leaves.

"Just go you big teddy bear!" Embry grins and grabs Bella's waist making her squeal.

"So what's the plan now that the supervisors are gone?" Bella bites her lip and turns around so she's facing him.

"I thought we'd go to the rink." Embry stomach drops, but he smiles.

"Sounds like a plan." Bella smiles back and gets a duffel bag out of her room. Embry takes a deep breath. 'stay calm, you can do this, just…casually get on the ice, and don't look down.' But he knew it would require more than a Minnie pep talk. He grasped Bella's hand as they left the house and began the walk towards the ice rink, His heart going mad from fear. He hoped that Bella really would keep him a-float when he did this. They walked in, the smell of frozen water in the air. Bella waves at her couch James, who agreed to meet her. When Embry looks at James and sees him giving the once over just like Bella's dad, he realizes he never put his hood back up, not that it mattered, the streets had been practically dead on their way. He turns his head, making James laugh.

"Relax; I've seen worse injuries from ice." He whips his head toward the couch.

"You…" "Yes I know, I was actually there when it happened. Embry call, 21 years old at the time, plummeted into the water after the unsafely thin layer of ice gave out from the other teams, when they pulled you out you were covered in blood and your uniform was in shreds, after that you disappeared, news of your team cutting you two weeks later." Embry swallowed.

"Yeah…" The blonde man smiled at him.

"Well, bell told me about you situation, and I want to help." Embry raise an eyebrow towards Bella who bites her lip and blushes.

"James has dealt with phobias before, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, and he's' the only one I trust with this kind of stuff." Embry wraps and arm around Bella's waist and pulls her close, showing he was fine.

"So what do you say, you wanna get started?" He looks at Bella one more time before turning his attention to the coach.

"Let's get started."

DUN! EMBRY'S GETTING READY TO BREAK HIS FEAR! BUT IT'S NOT THAT EASY, THERE WILL BE SURPIRSES IN THE FUTURE, AND IT SEEMS EMBRY STARTING TO PEAK BACK TO HIS OLD SELF, ESPECIALLY BUILDING UP THAT COURAGE TO GIVE BELLA THAT KISS ON THE CHEEK! GO EM! FAREWELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY EVER SO LOYAL READERS!


	14. Chapter 13, story's getting flippn' long

IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! DISCLAIM.** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS LITTLE STORY!**

"Just take a deep breath." Embry grips the side of the rinks guard wall as he started hyperventilating. He wasn't wearing skates, the point was just get him across and back on his own two feet before putting blades under him. He clenches his eyes shut, the smell of the once comforting scent of ice making him dizzy. He breathes through his mouth and takes one tiny step. James watches with a completely professional look. Bella's rocking on her heels, biting her lip in concern. James insisted to make Embry go on his own the first try, if he couldn't make it, then Bella would get involved. She didn't like the idea, but James never led her wrong before, so she obeyed.

Embry suddenly feels like his chest is too tight, he takes another small step, keeping his eyes tightly shut. He stops in an attempt to collect himself. He clenches his fists taking a deep breath. In, out, In, out…he open his eyes, he hasn't gotten far, but when he looks down, the crack that had haunted him so long ago appears. It expands when his eyes widen. He wants to let out the most blood curdling scream he can, but swallows it, whirls around and runs off the ice, right into Bella, gripping her tightly. He bet he looks like an overgrown kid, but he can't help it.

Bella nuzzles his neck whispering it's no big deal; it's the first try, its okay. James blows a gust of air out. Yep, this was going to take a while.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Embry mutters as he slowly lets go of Bella and walks away. She sighs. She felt James watching her, and turns around to put her hands on her hips, giving a look that said 'well?'

"You need to be there, at least the next couple of times. It's too soon to make him go on his own…god, three years." She nods and looks at the rink, she found it as one of the few sanctuaries she held, but to Embry…it held good, and one horrible memory. She knew she was going to try her hardest to give Embry his hobby back.

Embry splashes his face with water, letting the warm liquid sink into his pores. He holds the counter tightly and looks into the mirror. He suddenly notices the bags under his eyes. Has he really not been getting sleep? He hangs his head as memories flood his mind. 'I wonder why.' He thinks bitterly. Was he really that unbearable? That his team just dumped him? He feels the sting of tears, but freezes…as he has a sudden realization, so sudden he jerks his head up. It's not his fault! He didn't make the ice thinner; he didn't suddenly decide to become scared of the very thing he enjoyed! He hated what happened! And he hated that cluster of liars known as his former team. Something cracked inside him, it wasn't as strong as when Bella accepted his scars, but it was there. He breathes in with such relief. He had let go, he had found that they were users, and it was a good thing he was out of their grasp. There was still so much in his heart, but he felt better. He let out a little laugh, barely audible, but there. He leaves the bathroom, ready to take another shot at the ice.

Bella turns around and smiles at him, James standing by her. He webs his fingers with Bella's out of habit.

"Ready to try again?" he nods.

"Bella's going with this time, just let go of her hand when you think you can." Embry and Bella stand at the edge, gripping each other hands tightly. Embry inhales and exhales before he takes one shaky step, squeezing Bella's hand harder. The crack starts to appear, so he freezes and closes his eyes. Bella murmurs comfortingly to him, giving him a caring hug. He opens his eyes again, the crack still there. 'Don't be afraid.' He keeps his eyes open as he takes another slow step, the crack getting bigger. His heart speeds up, but he takes another step, keeping his eyes on the expanding crack.

He breathes through his nose, the ice sending a chill through him. He suddenly remembers his happy place. He closes his eyes, letting sweet memories fill his mind.

"_Say uncle!" Bella laughs as he assaults her neck with his fingers._

"_Okay, okay, uncle!" _the way he felt so free, that one moment playing in the snow with Bella. He feels a smile come across his lips, and starts walking easily, slowly walking as he does. He loosens his grip on Bella's hand until he lets go all together. Bella grins and stops walking to watch him. He looks down, the crack is still there, but it's shrinking…shrinking…until it's just a hairline crack. He bumps his head against the fence of the barrio. He looks up to see he's across!

Bella's jumping and clapping, James laughing at her. He raises his arms with a huge grin on his face, though it's not over, he still needs to get back. He takes a deep breath and just…walks! He doesn't freeze, though in the corner in his mind he's scared. Bella grips James arm laughing with glee. She jumps right into Embry's embrace when he was back on the regular ground. He twirls her around making her squeal.

"Embry you were awesome!" she laughs and he can't swallow the relieved laugh that comes up. James smirks as he watches Bella hold Embrys face talking excitedly, he notices a slight tint in Embry's cheeks…oh boy. He snickers quietly. The boys getting the hots for Bella!

"You did such a good job! You were so calm, and got across all by yourself on the second try!" he grins.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he gives Bella a big hug. James gives a couple claps.

"Well done, Embry, just to be sure we're going to do this for a few days to solidify your comfort, and then we'll get you in a pair of skates." Embry nods holding Bella to his side. James smiles and jerks his head to the door.

"Go celebrate kiddies." Bella waves and pulls Embry out the door, where they practically run to Embry's apartment. Bella giggles as Embry carries her onto the couch and wrestles her, feeling horribly playful. Bella turns on the radio, and I wanna lose control, by deathray was playing.

_Uh oh, uh oh, _

_Uh oh, uh oh _

_Uh oh, uh oh _

_I wanna Lose Control _

_Uh oh _

_I can't wait to let it go, _

_Just can't keep on going with the flow _

_Here we go, the great unknown, _

_Now we're gonna' break out on our own. _

_Oh, I wanna lose control, _

Embry twirled Bella around, dipping her and whipping her back up, making her squeak. He has an unrecognizable smirk on his face, Bella wasn't much of a dancer, but Embry just acted silly moving around with her. She jumped on his back and laughed as they fell back onto the couch.

_Uh oh, _

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh. _

_I wanna lose control _

_Never meant to hurt no one, _

_I just want to have a little fun. _

_Have a laugh, and I don't know, _

_Maybe I won't feel so all alone. _

_Oh, I wanna lose control, _

_Uh oh, _

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh. _

_I wanna lose control _

Embry grabbed her waist and started tickling. She screamed and wiggled when he wouldn't give, so she flipped around making them topple to the floor, she set her elbows above his shoulders, straddling his waist and started her own tickle attack, he laughed to the point his entire body was shaking, begging her to quit.

"No!"

"Aww!" he threw his head back as he let more laughter shake him, finally Bella quit, breathless from her own laughter.

_Uh oh. _

_Uh oh, uh oh. _

_I wanna lose control _

_Uh oh. _

_Uh oh, uh oh. _

_I wanna lose control _

_Uh oh. _

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh. _

_I wanna lose control _

_Uh oh. _

_I wanna lose control, _

_Uh oh _

_Uh oh, uh oh _

_I wanna lose control, _

_Uh oh_

The song ended and they both got off the floor. He smiled and nuzzled her neck sighing, he felt lighter than he ever had, he knew he wasn't fully recovered, but it felt so good how much he released that day. He plopped down on his old couch, Bella resting her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. It was faster than usual, probably because of how much wrestling they had done. Bella eyes start to droop, until they're fully closed and her breathing is steady. Embry watches her, the music just a background noise. This girl had completely changed him, made him smile when he thought he forgot how to, made him laugh when he used to cry, he kissed her forehead, feeling her shift slightly. She mumbled something. He frowned. Did she talk in her sleep? Come to think of it he always fell asleep with her, so how would he know? She mumbled again, clearer.

"Embry…" his eyes widen. She scoots closer to him in her sleep, making him smile; he wonders what she'll think if he tells her she talked in her sleep. She whined.

"I'm going to kill you Emmett…" he grins. He rests his head against the couch and watches her sleep, not feeling tired at all.

"Embry…I…" he bites his lip, what's she saying?

"So happy…" Embry closes his eyes, letting Bella's mumbling lull into his own sleep.

Xx

Emmett shuts the door on the small house looking for Bella.

"Bells?"

'_No answer, she's probably out with Embry.' _The thought makes him freeze, that was three hours ago, surely she would have called him by now! He gets his phone out and hits Bella's cell.

'_Hello?"_ she sounds groggy, and he hears Embry mutter something.

"Bella, where have you been? I left the house nearly three hours ago!" she sighs.

"_Relax, Embry and I just fell asleep, nothing to have a cow about."_ He hears Embry…laugh? No, that couldn't be right, the guy was nice, but he never laughed.

"Well, can you head home? It's getting late."

"_Alright. I'll be there soon." _Bella hangs up and sighs. She feels like pouting, she wants to stay and cuddle with Embry. She blushes when she rewinds her mind. She looks at Embry who's still groggy.

"You gotta go?" she nods. He actually does pout,

"Damn, I wanted you to stay." She smiles and slips on her jacket.

"You and me both." He stands up and opens the door for her. She turns around to say goodbye, but feels Embry give her another kiss on the cheek, he lingers long enough to mumble in her ear.

"See you tomorrow…bells." He smiles, watching Bella walk down the stairs before he chuckles and shuts the door. Bella's heart was fluttering, that was completely unexpected, she had noticed Embry had gotten braver, and he had already kissed her cheek, but…for some reason it seemed so different. She closes the door and slides against it, something was happening, but she couldn't tell what…

"Bella, that you?" she stand upright as her older brother come through the kitchen

"Yeah, how was Christmas shopping?" He shrugs and crosses his arms, taking a serious look at his sister. Her cheeks were flushed, more than normally and she seems out of it.

"Same as every year, lots of crazy women trying to kill me." Bella smiles; she takes off her shoes and walks past him.

"Well I'm going to take the shower, so just do whatever." He chuckles.

"Always do." He sighs. His little sisters falling for somebody…looks like he'll need to behave even more. He kind of owes her, she behaves in front of Victoria, and he pushes himself off the frame of the door into the living room, where he turns on family ABC. They were already advertising their 25 days of Christmas special.

Embry sits on his couch, thinking about what he did. It was pretty damn bold…he groans and rests his head in his hands. He kind of wishes not getting that 'girls and how to get em' book, though the way Bella reacted made him think he was doing okay…he groans louder. Maybe he could call Leah for some advice. GOD! All of a sudden there's so much going on its overwhelming, yet nice. He had secluded himself so long that all of the things going on felt comforting, especially all the time he spent with Bella. He chuckles as he remembers her saying his name in her sleep, her eyes wide when he kissed her cheek, her snuggling into him. Bella was something precious, his sunshine, melting the ice of his past; he wanted to keep the sunshine forever.

FREAKIN AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DID ANYONE CATCH WHAT HE SAID? I BURIED IT UNDER A METAPHOR…I THINK, IF YO CAUGHT ON GOOD FOR YOU! IF YOU DIDN'T, THINK ABOUT IT! AND SERIOUSLY GUYS, I NEED SOME VOTES, ITS NOTHING HORRIBLE I JUST NEED SOME HELP WITH CHOOSING THE NEXT STORY! ANYWAY, LUV, PEACE, EMBRY! GOODBYE!


	15. Chapter 14

HELLO, TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOING FANTASTIC, AND THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO VOTED, I'M STILL NOT SOILD ABOUT IT, BUT I APPRCIATIE EFFORT, SO FAR IT'S LOOKING LIKE 'IT TAKES 2 TO TANGO' IS WINNING. OKAY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I'M GONNA SHUT UP NOW.

Embry sighs as he climbs out of his hot shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He stretches, feeling several pops, he hadn't gotten much sleep from a dream that had constantly been in his mind, but now he couldn't remember it worth a damn. He walks into his dimly lit room to look for a pair of clean jeans. It had been a week since his first time walking on the ice, and it was the first day to start in skates, and also a surprise he wouldn't expect. He pulls a thick long sleeve shirt over his head, shaking his hair out a little.

He loops his belt and slips on his winter boots, snow was coming down heavy, nearly three inches already. He grabs his cell phone, his apartment key, his thickest jacket and left out the door, being careful on the stairs, negative part about living on the third floor, VERY slippery stairs.

He walks down the streets, last minute Christmas shoppers shuffling about, yes, just a week and half before Christmas. He walks up the oh-so familiar small house and knocks on the door with glove covered hands. Bella answers with a spoon in her mouth and an apron that says 'too hot for you.' He covers his mouth to keep the laughter from coming out. He found her adorable at the moment.

"Uhhh, watcha doin?" she smiles and pulls him into the warm house, the smell of something baking flooding the small space.

"Making Christmas cookies with Emmett and Victoria, c'mon!" she nearly drags him into the kitchen where there already three batches out. He pulls his hood back. Emmett had cornered him one day and interrogated him as much as he could before Bella got out of the shower. He found out that Embry had been in an accident, and the ice had left scars, that was all he had been willing to say.

"Jesus! You're not going to eat all those are you? You'll be running around like a 5 year old!" Bella laughs and wraps her arms around his torso.

"No, some are going to neighbors, others to friends…" she bites her lip innocently, looking up at him with an unfamiliar look, though he had a feeling it had something with the fact he was going on the ice with skates today. He smirks and touches his forehead to Bella's.

"Mind if I help?" she grins.

"Of course not!" for two hours they bake, decorate and occasionally eat cookies, laughing and joking, time flying by as the four people talk and enjoy themselves. Bella let out a little noise when she saw the time. She grabbed about four plates of cookies and went to get her coat. Embry followed her and they walked silently to the recreation center, a habit they had grown over the week. James smiled at them as they came in, feeling just as anxious as Embry looked.

Bella hands him a pair of skates they had picked out earlier in the week, and watches Him put them on with shaking hands, all his comfort going away. He sucked in a deep breath as he wobbled towards the ice, the skates feeling alien on his feet. He grips the side of the rink just like the first time, the hairline crack growing slightly as if it senses his fear.

He takes one step on the ice, looking straight ahead. He pushes ever so gently, and slides slightly on the ice, he slips and nearly falls, being rusty from three years of being in a pair of skates. Bella bites her lip as she watches him, this time he had insisted on trying on his own. He adjusted his position, slight bit of irritation showing on his face, the crack shrunk again as his fear was replaced with annoyance; he had done this for years! If got as far as he was he sure as hell was going farther! He clenches his fists and once again slides so gently, and doesn't fall. He pushes again gliding a little farther. He feels excitement run through his body making his heart pick up pace.

He swallows a lump in his throat, and pushes harder, harder, until he's gently gliding across the rink. He feels a surge of something so strong he shakes, he closes his eyes as the feeling runs through his entire body, and then…absolute peace. His eyes fly open as he realizes what happened. He looked down to see absolutely no crack, just smooth ice. He broke his fear! He was free to start doing what he loved so much. He lets a massive grin stretch across his face; farther than he had ever permitted. The joy seeped so deep that he rocketed to an exhilarating speed, feeling so light. Bella gasps with her own joy as she watches her friend move smoothly. He shoots his arms in the air and gives a long, gleeful cry, and glides off the ice to be jumped on by Bella, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He falls onto his butt, Bella still holding onto him tightly. He laughs.

"You did it, you broke it! God, Embry I'm so happy for you!" Bella's warm whispers covered his ear. He felt his breath catch for a completely different reason. He buried his face in her hair, not being able to let her see his suddenly flushed face.

"Thank you, thank you…I wouldn't have done it without you Bella, I owe you so much." He feels Bella's body shake with a silent laugh.

"You owe me nothing but your friendship, Embry." They held each other longer, to the point there joints became stiff and James split them apart, their hands staying linked. His grin was just like theirs. He raises an eyebrow, looking at the two of them, Embry's eyes no longer held hesitants, or sadness, it's obvious that Bella pulled him out of something he felt was his fault, making him shut down, but he now sees his wonderful athlete broke many walls to bring him back to the very thing he loved to do. He chuckled as the two whispered to each other. He clapped his hands and they jumped.

"Well, I say we celebrate! Who's hungry?" the trio walks through the streets, Embry wearing his hood out of habit.

James stops at an unfamiliar barbeque place, a neon pig as its sign. They walk in and sigh as the warmth touches their exposed faces. An overly perky woman walks up to them and offers them a table. They walk with her through the tables until they come to a booth and sit down. Bella looks at the menu with a curious eye, they did mostly burgers, and she could use one. A nice man came over and asks what they want to drink.

"water." Bella mumbles shyly as the man gives her a flirty look. Embry feels something bubble in his chest again and mutters his drink. Later they are all sitting at the booth, each enjoying their own kind of burger. Embry felt fluttery being so close to Bella lately, he wasn't familiar with the feeling at all. Food was consumed and jokes were made, but soon James had to leave to do some last minute shopping for his mother, so he paid the bill, insisting lunch was on him before leaving the two friends to walk alone. They held each other's glove covered hands, the cool air too much, so they rush to his apartment, it being the closest.

"You know one day Emmett's going to think you kidnap me." Embry gives a chuckle and places his arm over Bella's shoulder, feeling nervous. Bell leans into his embrace like always, but to Embry it seems different…

"EMBRY!" he stops in his tracks and squints to see a woman in a thick tan coat jumping up and down, a buff man laughing. At first he doesn't know who they are, until the woman gives a familiar squeal and runs to them. His eyes widen as a family face, that wasn't supposed to be there until two days later, pops up in front of him. Bella giggles as he's wrenched from his hold on her and into an iron tight hug.

He wraps his arms around the woman with a laugh. This surprises the woman and she pulls back to look at her friend's scarred face, his hood falling off when she pulled him, his face in a huge smile.

"Hey Leah!" She screams and jumps into his arms. Someone had done it! Someone broke him free! She would love whoever it was. Embry laughs and pats his sister like friend on the back, her being heavier than he remembered. Jacob comes over to pull his fiancée off Embry, who gently pulls Bella to his side once again. Leah grabs his face.

"Who did it? Who got you on the ice? I'm going to give whoever it was a HUGE hug!" Embry grins and nods towards Bella, who blushes when she realizes what's going on. Just like Embry she's pulled into Leah who gives her a big hug, sobbing slightly. She kisses the shy girls head.

"Thank you! GOD!" After Leah has unleashed her emotions she looks at the slightly shocked Embry, who once again pulls Bella to him.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought your flight was in two days." The couple grins.

"We got an offer for an earlier offer because there was a prediction of a storm in a few days, so we took it, otherwise we would have never made it." Jacob rolls his eyes as his fiancée does a little dance.

"Well…that's great! I guess. Does," Embry stops, realizing the name he needs to say won't leave his lips, so he changes it.

"Does Seth know?" Leah notices his hesitation and smiles, pretending it didn't happen.

"Nope, only you know!" Embry shrugs, Leah looks at Bella with a sunny smile.

"Who's this lovely woman?" Bella blushes.

"This is my friend Bella," Leah gets a wicked look in her eye.

"So you're the famous Bella that Embry spends so much time with. You're so pretty, just like Embry said." Embry's eyes widen as Jacob bites his lip to keep a gigantic laugh from escaping him. Bella giggles nervously as Embry's cheek start to heat up. He grabs Bella's hand.

"Well, this is wonderful but I'm freezing, why don't you come in?" he says in a rush to drop the subject. Leah smirks and follows her friend's retreating form, Jacob's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't fool with him too much." He whispers in her ear.

"I don't think that's possible." She whispers back playfully. They walk into the small space to see Embry and Bella on the couch, him tickling her.

"Embry, come on stop!" she says between laughs.

"Never!" Leah places a hand on her hip with a smirk.

"I believe you have guests Mr. Call." She says in a British accent. Embry freezes and clears his throat, slowly getting off Bella. She bites her lip and scoots slightly closer to him. Leah plops down on the couch as Jacob goes to the bathroom.

"So, how was the flight?" Leah huffs.

"Awful! I had a sudden cravings wave and it was driving me crazy!" Embry shrugs.

"Why didn't just order whatever you were craving off the menu?"

"They didn't have chili fries." Embry let out a small scoff.

"So you sat on a plane for who knows how long thinking about chili fries?" she slaps his shoulder as he laughs, though it was wonderful to hear it.

"Don't laugh you turkey!" this only makes him laugh harder. Leah notices how Bella watches him with a smile. She seemed sweet, she has a feeling the girl would take care of her brother/friend. Bella cell phone goes off. 

**Come home plz, need to talk to you.-E **she sighs and shuts her phone. She taps Embry shoulder and he smiles.

"I gotta go, Emmett needs me." He pouts, making her giggle.

"Fine, but your all mine tomorrow!" he poke her side, making her giggle again. She gives him a hug.

"Okay, by Embry, by Leah, I hope I can get to know you more." He watches her leave with a sigh and doesn't notice Leah watching him until she speaks.

"You like her! You like her, you like her!" he groans as the chanting starts up again.

"Jake, come get you she-devil!" he hears him laugh as the faucet quits and he walks out wiping his hand on his pants.

"I don't have any control over this stuff." Leah's practically buzzing.

"You like her I know it! The way you hold her and look at her, why haven't you done anything?" Embry shakes his head.

"Because I don't know if she feels the same and I…I don't want to severe the relationship. B-but these feelings I get! God, there so different I just want to…gah, I don't know!" He stands up with exasperation. It was true; he never felt what he felt around Bella. She was so different than the girls that used to flirt with the team. She was so sweet, naturally beautiful, and so, so selfless. He slams his head into the wall. Figures, he breaks one fear and starts to build a new one, but this one he wants deeply. He feels a hand grip his shoulder. He looks to see Leah smiling at him sweetly.

"I know it's all new to you, but just be yourself, you made her your friend acting like that, keep it that way. You had the courage to laugh in the ices' face you can look a girl in the eye and tell her how you feel, it may take awhile, but I KNOW you'll do it." She hugs her friend and pulls back with a grin.

"So I'm going to help build a plan." Jacob swallows back another laugh, oh dear god, please help him. He thinks and shakes his head as Leah starts talking about things girls see through their eyes. Embry feels a smile splay across his lips as an epiphany goes through his mind. He does have feeling for Bella, and if she's willing to except him, he'll try his best to become hers.

BIG. FAT GASP! NOBODY EXCPECTED THAT I BET! WHAT DOES EMMETT NEED? WHAT'S LEAH GONNA GET EMBRY INTO? WHO KNOWS? I KNOW! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! (LAUGHS EVILY) I BID YOU GOODBYE UNILT NEXT CHAPTER!


	16. Chapter 15

WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO A VERY IMPORTANT MOMENT! BUT I CAN'T SAY WHAT! WHY? CUZ I'M EVIL!** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT'S ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS! **

Embry's eyes fly open as his phone goes off. That damn thing was going to meet the wall one day. He sighs and turns around off his back to deactivate his alarm clock, the warm sheets being too relaxing to leave. He drops it back onto the nightstand before he shoves his head deep into his pillow with a groan. He had been up late talking to Leah and Jake, them wanting to catch after not seeing him in person for so long.

They were up until one o'clock, when Jake turned into future father mode and insisted that it was time for bed. Leah huffed and puffed, but obeyed and they went into the very small spare room, that used to be a walk in closet, but Embry had changed that when he moved in. he feels his stomach do a flip when he remembers his epiphany of having feelings for Bella.

He hears someone start moving around, clanging of dishes. It was obvious the person was trying to be quiet, but Embry's apartment was small, he could hear every fucking sound that went through the place. He huffs and forces himself out of the warm bed to use the bathroom. He padded into the kitchen to see Leah humming as she fired eggs. He crossed his arms with a grin, he really had missed her. She was so quirky, yet full of fire when it came to family. She turned around to get the bacon and shrieked when she saw Embry standing there. He chuckles as she puts a hand on her chest.

"Jesus! Don't scare the pregnant lady Em!" he shakes his head before heaving himself off the frame of the door back to his room to change. He looks on his phone to see the forecast. _'Heavy snowing, cloudy.' _He puts on a thick black long sleeve over a wife beater, and dark washed jeans. He does his usual routine before he walks back into the kitchen, where Jacob is drinking coffee looking tired. Embry smacks his head before taking a plate of food from Leah with a thanks.

"What's up with him?" Leah smiles.

"He couldn't sleep; apparently he was more comfortable in New York than he thought." He rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his own coffee.

"Well I think you need the quiet life for a while." Jacob grunts.

"I don't know about that, I was never the quiet type." Embry scoffs.

"Don't I know it. I remember when we were in middle school and you wouldn't stop asking the teacher questions, so she almost literally kicked out into the hall." Jacob chuckles as the memory rises. Embry eats his food in slight silence after that. Leah insists on doing the dishes, Embry arguing with her. It was strange to her, he was so lazy a long time ago, but after the accident and healing he's so different. He's still sarcastic, his smirk that she was so used to finally showing up on his face again, but he was more responsible. That Bella girl has turned him around in so many ways. He finally gives up, sighing and going to the living room with Jacob. She lets out a quiet giggle, she was sure Embry was a complete sucker for Bella, he had admitted liking her last night, but it was deeper than that, she knew it.

Xx

Bella sits in her tub, letting the warm water soothe her. She blushes slightly as she remembers her conversation with Emmett.

**Flashback**

_Bella shivers as she runs through her front yard to the entrance of her home, where her beloved big brother s sitting, nestling a cup of hot chocolate. He smiles, his eyes in big brother mode._

"_Hey, Emmett. What's so important?" he puts his mug down and pats the couch motioning her to sit next to him. When she's seated he clears his throat. _

"_Bells, you've been spending a lot of time with Embry, and I just want to know something." She nods._

"_Do you like him?" she blushes to the point she thinks it's permanent. It's her big brother, so she's honest._

"_yes." She looks down. She hears him sigh._

"_How long?" she bites her lip, somehow blushing deeper._

"_A few weeks." He sighs again and warps an arm around his little sister shoulders._

"_That's what I was afraid of. But Bella I want you to know that I love you, and if you're ready for a relationship, I can't really do anything to stop you." She smiles at her brother, but HE turns red and she sighs._

"_There's more." He nods before pulling a bag off the ground._

"_Before you kill me, this was dad's idea…he, umm, wants you to be safe." She rolls his eyes._

"_I doubt Embry's dan…" she trails off as she pulls a box of condoms out of the bag. She feels heat rush through her and she rockets off the couch, letting out a squeal._

"_EMMETT!" he stands up in defense._

"_What? I told you THIS part was dad's idea." She covers her mouth, trying desperately not to scream with annoyance._

"_God, I'm 24, I'm SO too old for this speech!"_

"_Don't you think I know that? This is just as embarrassing for me! Coming to my little sister with condoms! God dad what were you thinking!"_

"_Just put them away! I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon!" she flits her hands around feeling completely freaked out._

_She refuses to get back on the couch until Emmett has put away the condoms. He sighs and hugs his little sister, resting his head on top of hers. She so short, sometimes he forgets she's in her twenties. She gives him one weak punch, still feeling slightly annoyed._

"_Relax bells. I'm not assuming anything, dad just insisted on getting those…" she squeaks and hides her face in his big chest._

"_Is it over?" he chuckles. He should have figured she would react like that, she's too damn innocent._

"_Yeah, and trust me, I'm NEVER doing that again." They both have a laugh and Bella makes them some chili dogs, they both go to their rooms. Bella looks at the box one more time, blush rising once again before she tosses it under her bed and tries to pretend it's not there._

**End of flashback**

Bella shakes her head and gets out of the tub. Emmett is already at work, much to Felix's joy. Felix was worried about his co-worker/ friends' well-being. but He was a fast healer, he wallowed for a week or two, and jumped back on his feet, though part of it was Bella told him Rosalie was bitch and wasn't worth crying about, coaxing her into an hour long rant about her being an ice queen and how she had never liked her, it had required a big spoonful of ice cream to get her to shut up. Even then she tried to start up again.

She dresses into a grey long sleeve shirt and thick jeans, fixing her hair after it dried. She always had it in along waves, it was just a habit. She wasn't going to see Embry until noon, and it was ten, so she decides to type on her laptop. She types a diary; it was something she picked up after Emmett kept finding her diary when he cleaned their rooms. He never read it, but he would hand it to her smirking, saying she sucks at hiding things. She types everything on her mind, mentioning the talk with Emmett and Embry…Embry. She truly does feel more for him. He was broken, but had the will to heal and in the process, he became a good friend to Bella. She jumps when she sees the time. 11:25. she gets up and puts on her winter wear, being sure to have everything before leaving the house, into the cold air.

Embry munches on a sandwich while Jacob and Leah tell him about New York. To him it sounds annoying and too much, but to them it's fantastic. He's planning go stay in Colorado, he knew no where else.

"I can't wait to surprise Seth!" Embry smiles and hears a knock on the door. He answers it and attacks Bella with a he hug, making her giggle. She wraps her arm around his waist, just realizing how seriously tall he was, just an inch shorter than Emmett, so about 6"0. He's also fairly muscular, not enough to see his veins, but enough to show he takes care of himself, his smell suddenly comes to her. He smells like autumn, musky and cool. She blushes at how much she's suddenly noticing him. Leah pulls her off to give her a hug. She had caught the way she held Embry; the girl was just as deep.

"Nice to see you again Bella!" she hugs back Leah warmly.

"Nice to see you too." Leah looks at her innocently.

"I hope you don't mind but could we come along with you guys? I know that a lot to ask but…" she smiles.

"No that's fine." They smile at each other as Leah tries to fit into a pair of jeans. She huffs and gives up with a laugh.

"I guess I'm wearing a pair of jakes with a belt! This baby's getting big fast!" she stroked her stomach lovingly. Bella smiles, not knowing that Embry was sneaking up on her, Jake watching with smirk.

"Watch doin?" he grabs her waist and she lets out a small shriek, but huffs. He laughs as she gently punches his arm. Something was different about him, she didn't know what. When Leah had enough layers to satisfy Jacob they left the house, Jacob telling jokes that made Bella laugh so hard she stumbled and Embry had to wrap an arm around her to keep her from falling.

Bella spots a small trail and grins, having an idea. She takes Embry with her up the snowy trail, knowing her way through the trees and bushes. Soon the four people are standing in a beautiful meadow with evergreens surrounding it, snowflakes falling slowly, there's even a little pond frozen to the bottom. She squeals like a child and jumps into a pile of snow, Embry laughing and going with her. Jacob rolls his eyes, but grins as his beloved fiancée laughs. He feels something cold hit his chest and looks to see Embry smirking, holding another snowball. He charges at his friend, barley giving him time to chuck the other snowball. Familiar grunts and laughs are heard as Embry and Jacob once again start to wrestle, but Bella joins in and jumps on Jacob s back. Leah is laughing so heard her gut hurts, so she whips her phone out and pushes record.

**2 hours later**

Embry and Bella are snuggled up on his couch with a blanket, Jacob holding Leah in his lap on a lazy chair. They are content and tired from playing in the snow. The environment was so relaxed, all of them feeling like they were teenagers again, being stupid, but having a memory to look back on thanks to it. Leah suddenly realized what time and gets out of Jacob's lap.

"Crap, Jake we're late!" they hurriedly get their stuff and bid Embry a temporary goodbye, promising to see him for Christmas Eve. Embry chuckles and pulls Bella into his lap, making her look in his eyes.

"They're sweet." He smiles at her words, but touches his forehead to hers, taking advantage of the small bit of courage he has.

"I can think of someone sweeter…" he looks right in her eyes when he says this. Bella feels herself blush again and buries her head in his neck, yes, something definitely different about him. Embry feels a smile. It wasn't some cheap line, he was truly saying she was sweet, he held her closer, wishing he had more courage.

Xx

Leah grins as she walks into her childhood home. Her mother come from the kitchen and nearly drops a plate of cookies.

"LEAH! Oh my baby!" Sue rushed over to her daughter to kiss every inch of her face, then the same thing to Jake. She rushes back into the living room, now you know where Leah got her attitude. She flits around the living room, slapping her son's feet off the coffee table.

"Harry, Seth, Leah and Jacob are here!" the two boys get, Seth being quicker. He grins when he sees his sister.

"Lee!" he calls as he hugs his sister, noticing it's slightly harder. He pulls back and notices her slight bulge. He raises an eyebrow and she shrugs. He rolls his eye before hugging Jake. Figures, can't wait until the honey moon. Harry kisses his daughter and shakes her fiancées hand. Sue flitters around.

"I thought we weren't coming until two days from now!"

"We got an earlier flight." Sue hugs her daughter, also looking at her.

"Oh, you have a little one on the way!" the young couple smile. Sue leads them into the living room, giving them some cookies.

"So did you just get off the plane?" they shake their heads.

"We went to Embry's" Leah sees the sadness in her father's eyes.

"Oh…" jakes smiles and whispers to her.

"I thought you guys would like to see this." She pulls out her phone and connects it to the TV. The screen turns blue before a video is playing that nearly make Harry's heart stop.

_Three people are on the screen wrestling, laughing in the background. A pretty woman squeals as Jake gently tosses her into Embry arms. He's laughing and twirling her around, Jacob trying his hardest not to fall from his own laughter._

"_Embry, say hi to the camera!" Leah calls. He runs over and pretends to lick it. His hood isn't on at all, his scars on display._

"_Eww!" he laughs and slips on a small patch of ice. Leah looks at him and he's still laughing. The pretty woman helps him up, but is thrown over his shoulder and he begins his antics again. Embry and Jacob end up wrestling again, another snowball fight, the girl getting one to the ass by Embry, saying it was revenge, only getting him another one to the ass as well._

_Embry decides to get stupid and stomps on the pond, trying to see if it really was frozen, Leah kept screaming at him to stop it, and soon he gave up, pulling the young woman to his side who was laughing breathlessly._

"_Your such a dumbass sometimes." He laughs_

"_That I am!"_

_Jacob throws one more snowball, hitting Embry right in the back. He yells as the young woman laughs._

_He gives the camera the finger, making Leah laugh before she turns it off._

Seth looks gob smacked, Sue has tears in her eyes, and harry is absolutely shocked.

"Holy shit…"

"Seth, language." Harry looks at his daughter who has a smile.

"You…you have to be joking, that can't be Embry!" she smirks.

"Oh, it is." Sue covers her mouth.

"How?" Jake smiles.

"Who's the girl in the video with you guys?" Leah giggles.

"That's Bella, Embry's _friend._" Seth frowns.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Jacob speaks.

"Embry likes her more than friend." Sue giggles.

"How sweet! He was always the shyest boy when it came to girls." Harry was still wrapping the fact around that THAT was Embry, scarred, frightened Embry, stomping on the very thing he thought he feared, smiling, laughing, a girl around his arm…he shakes his head.

"Can we watch it again?" he mumbles. Leah sees how conflicted he is and agrees. While they're watching it, a voice comes into the living room that makes Leah growl.

"Hey, what are you guys do…" he trails off as he sees a familiar face on the TV. Leah jumps up and marches over to him.

"What do YOU want?"

Xx

"So, I'll see you later." Bella murmurs as Embry walks down the stairs with her. The parking lot abandoned, so his hood was down. He nods.

"Save late Christmas eve for me, will ya?" he wraps his arm around her shoulder. She blushes.

"What time?" he shrugs

"About nine, I thought we'd go see the annual tree lighting." She bites her lip as her stomach does a flip.

"That's sound nice." He grins and watches her leave before he heads back up the stairs and into his apartment. He gets a glass of water and a sandwich, settling onto his couch. Stuffs the last bite of his sandwich while watching some stupid parody of a movie he hadn't even seen. "_Shut up you sparkly ass!"_ he rolls his eyes, the parody sucked; he was tempted to just buy the original to see WHY it encouraged such a bad movie. He hears someone knock at the door, so he heaves himself off the couch and takes a sip of his water as he opens the door. He spits it out in shock as he sees that last person he would ever expect. The person swallows and awkwardly waves.

"Hey…Embry." He blinks a couple times, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. This couldn't be real! This…this just couldn't! He felt his jaw slack, the person shuffling awkwardly.

"Paul?"

AW SNAP! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA? HAHA, I KNOW THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING YOU WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN PAULS THERE! IT'S KILLING YOU! I'M SO EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT, ONCE AGIN, GOODBY UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY LOYAL READERS! :D


	17. Chapter 16

TADAAAA! I LOVE THE REACTIONS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! I LOVE DOING THIS, I'M GONNA DISLCAIM AND THEN SHUT UP. **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT THE COMPUTER I TYPE ON…**

Paul bites his lip as Embry looks at him with a blank look, something he had never seen. He had always been smirking until the accident, even then there were emotions, but when Embry looked at him, he went completely numb. He starts to regret his choice; he had raced to Embry's apartment when he saw the video, also not willing to hear Leah's ranting at Sam. He had gone with Sam to the Clearwater's to pick up harry for practice, told to stay in the car. But he had walked in anyway, needing to use the bathroom and had walked in on Leah marching over to Sam.

He had glanced at the video and saw Embry. Without thinking he ran out the door and towards Embry's apartment building. He sucks in a breath as Embry finally speaks again.

"Aren't you going to come in?" his voice was low with something, he wasn't sure. He tries to smile and slowly walks past Embry, into the small apartment he had spent a lot of time in years ago. He stands awkwardly, the silence eating at him. He closes his eyes trying so very hard to keep his emotions in check. The dim living room looks the same as it had three years ago. He rubs his face as flashes of so many nights drinking and joking flashed before him.

"Why are you here?" he turns to see Embry leaned against the door frame, his scars thinner, his pale eye holding more emotions than the other, or was that his imagination. He notices that he has his haircut neatly, he just looks…better, he wonders who broke him, who got past the wall that he and the team had built.

He swallows as he feels a lump grow, what had he been thinking? Hiding away from Embry, acting like he wasn't' affected at all, like he didn't go crazy on the team the fateful day of cutting him, like it didn't hurt every day to know how badly he hurt his friend…if he could even call him that anymore. He takes in a deep breath and looks Embry right in the eyes. Embry felt a familiar feeling looking into Paul's eyes, memories flooding his head. Paul opens his mouth, only for it to shut. He did this for about ten minutes, only managing to get I's and small noises out.

Embry cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. It looks almost sinister the way he does it, especially with his scars.

"Just spit it out Paul." Paul walks closer until he just a foot from Embry. He grips his shoulder so tightly Embry's tempted to shrug it off. He looks to see Paul shaking, tears in his eyes. He lets a sob break through his throat, his friend looking confused. He grips Embry's head, letting the tears fall freely. He has never let anyone see him cry, but seeing Embry broke the dam, all the years of biting back emotions he was sure would get him teased. He was breaking down.

"I'm sorry." Embry's eyes widen and feels something he only felt when he met Bella.

Hope.

Xx

Leah pouts on the couch while glaring at a bruised Sam, Jacob's arm wrapped around her more as a restrictor than comfort. But that's what happens when she goes ape crazy. Sam had walked in probably picking up harry for practice, when he saw the video he had gotten a disturbing look in his eyes, so Leah had gotten up and yelled at him. He had sneered and told her to leave men to men business. She had shrieked and jumped on him just like when they had kicked Embry off the team, god they were all afraid at that moment.

**Flashback**

_It was just another practice, except Paul was even angrier than usual, snapping at anyone who asked him a question, so they steered clear of him. They were doing drills when Leah stomped through the doors, her eyes wild, obviously in sister mode._

"_Leah what are you-"_

"_Stuff it dad." He huffed, but watched his daughter march on the ice until she was in front of Sam. He glared at her._

"_what do you want Leah?" she punched him square in the face, knocking him to ground and giving her access to jump on his back and continue her assault. Screaming and yelling filled the rink as the team tried to pull Leah off their captain. Paul snuck up and gripped her waist, hoisting her off of him. She screamed at him, but stopped when she saw the dead look in his eyes. He dropped his hands and went back to his drills. Sam got off the floor, holding his nose._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She hissed at Quil, who took a step toward her. She poked Sam in the chest as she yelled._

"_I FOUND EMBRY THROWING UP AND CRYING AT HIS APARTMENT, MUMBLING HOW HE WAS NO GOOD! I __**KNOW**__ YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS ULEY AND YOU BETTER BE HONEST OR I'LL SHOVE MY WINTER BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, WHEN YOU BURP IT'S SMELL LIKE RUBBER." Sam paled._

"_We kicked him off the team."_

_WHAT!" Leah shrieked like she was being attacked. The team winced except Paul, who was barely listening. She started to rant._

"_This isn't one of your damn twisted ankles or bruises, the ice LITTERALLY sliced him! He needs the fucking support of his friends!" Quil rolls his eyes, as he speaks._

"_Relax chick, it's not our fault, the dude's just not cut out for the team anymore." She gives Quil a deadly glare. He cowers and the team snickers, but it disappears as Leah grabs Sam's shirt._

"_You listen and you listen good, fucker, if you cause him any more pain that he's already in, I'll make you a woman, and that's a promise." She stomps out, telling dad that they were packing for New York, not before she screamed one more thing._

"_I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, ULEY!"_

_They cancelled practice early that day._

**End of flashback**

Sam rubs his jaw where Leah had slapped him. Harry cleared his throat. There was so much tension, that Seth was fidgeting like mad, he dealt with enough awkward stuff living with Collin.

"Well, Sam, I am sorry for that little situation." Leah growls. Sam glares back before he feels his headache go away a little. God the chick could hit!

"What was that video?"

"None of your damn business!" Leah stands up, her voice full of venom. Sam stands up, but winces as his head throbs.

"I'll tell what my business is and what's not!" Leah charges, but Seth grabs her waist from behind, making sure to have a good grip.

"You can't tell me what to do you fucking dick!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Seth struggles to keep control over his sister.

"Jake, a little help would be nice." Jacob gets up and pulls Leah into his arms, rocking her. Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

"The video was of Embry and a friend of his." He scoffs.

"That couldn't be Embry, the guy never smiles anymore." Leah crosses her arms, feeling so much anger she felt like her baby was angry.

"That was him; a friend of his was persistent enough to work with him and broke him free, unlike you and your clones!"

"Leah." Harry scolded.

"Tell me where he lives!" Sam demanded.

"No!" he smirks.

"Paul knows where he lives, he'll tell me." Paul had become such a zombie he followed nearly an order, mumbling his answer. He turned around to the front door, but froze when he didn't see Paul sitting in the passenger seat. He curses, where the hell did that boy go?

Xx

Paul breaths in and out of his nose as Embry pats his back in comfort. His break down had gone over the line to the point everything was blurry and his heart was feeling like it was at humming bird speed. He had slipped down the wall, still crying. Embry sat next to him and took his cries of pleas in a breeze.

Embry gets up and walks into the kitchen, getting Paul a glass of water. He drinks nearly the entire thing in a few seconds. He rests his head against the wall and looks at his friend with remorse. Would he accept his apology? He wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Em." Embry surprises him by smiling and sitting next to him again. He gently nudges him with his shoulder, like he used to do when they hung out. It made a warm feeling settle in him, the little gesture meaning so much.

"It may sound crazy, after all this time, but I forgive you. " He looks at the scarred man with shock, making him chuckle.

"How? How can you forgive me so easily after three years of…?" Embry hushes him by pushing his head in a joking matter.

"c'mon; you're Paul Meraz! My brother from another mother, I couldn't stay mad…besides, it wasn't your fault." He looks in his friends bright green eyes that reminded him of apples, silently telling him he truly was honest. Paul swallows and gently pushes his friend back.

"You're gonna make me blush, Call." They sit in silence for a moment, the hard carpeted floor making their butts numb. Paul sighs. He feels horrible ignoring Embry, and now that he had him back it was hard to imagine doing it again.

"Paul, I have one question."

"Shoot."

"What made you decide to finally come over?" he hesitates.

"…I was visiting the Clearwater's to pick up Harry," he saw Embry wince slightly. "And when I got there they were watching a video. It was of you smiling and laughing and when I saw it I…I realized how long it's been and I just ran over here, hoping you were home. It wasn't right what I did; I didn't defend you when they were discussing it. I was so disgusted that I actually forgot why I was so pissed until you didn't come to practice the next day. Sam told me and I…I just couldn't find the courage to say anything to you." Paul felt the sting of tears, but Embry gave him a hug, not an awkward bro hug but a full hug, holding his friend tightly, the moment so touching it's almost out of a movie.

"Well, I'm glad you did come. I missed your sick jokes." Paul chuckles and squeezes Embry back. He pulls back with a grin.

"By the way, who's the pretty girl with you in the video?" Embry opens his mouth, but curses, his cheeks darkening. Paul laughs as Embry starts to stutter.

"B-Bella, she's err…m-my friend!" he smirks

"There's more." He sighs and leans his head against the wall.

"For me there is, but I'm not sure how she feels…Leah helped me with a way to tell her but, I know I'll mess up." Paul shakes his head, typical Embry, confident around guys, a complete fool around girls. He jokingly pushes his friend once more.

"I don't know, the way you two were all cozy makes me think different." Embry punches his shoulder as he snickers.

"I know it's crazy, but I'd like to meet her…though she might punch me first." The scarred friend runs a hand through his hair, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Nah, she's only dangerous in little sister mode. I've heard her, it's scary."

"So, is she as shy as you are?"

Shyer, actually." The two chuckle and Paul's stomach growls. Embry shakes his head and goes to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a box. He drops back on the ground and they start eating the cold pizza.

Xx

Sam curses under his breath as him and harry sit in his old truck to the rink. Harry keeps giving him sideways looks.

"I'm sure Paul just got bored, he's probably at the rink." Sam sighs.

"You know he's not that predictable harry." When they reach the rink, everyone's there except Paul. Sam curses again, getting the attention of the team. The new guy, Alex who replaced Embry raises an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" he growls and slips on his skates.

"Paul's missing." Quil scoffs.

"You're joking! He's Paul, he's always late." Sam shakes his head.

"He was with me when I went to get harry, when I went out, he was gone." Quil rolls his eyes and looks at Eric. He shrugs, not really caring. Sam waits nearly the entire practice. When it was over, there was still no sign of Paul. He growls and waits until the team is in the locker rooms before he punches the fenced walls, feeling frustration towards the stubborn teammate. Where was he! The guy was left alone for maybe ten minutes! He's a fast runner so who knows where he went! He could have gone anywhere! He curses and yells for about five minutes before he gives up and walks out the door to wait for harry. He would deal with Paul some other time.

Xx

"Okay, now just a little to the right." Emmett scooted the tree.

"Perfect." Bella gives her brother a cookie with a grateful smile. He sticks the entire thing in his mouth and starts to chew. She rolls her eyes and goes back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. While she's stirring the soup, her phone rings. She sticks it between her ear and shoulder to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hellooooo" _the person on the other line is trying to contain their amusement. Bella frowns.

"Ummm."

"_Is this Bella?"_

"Yes…" this guy was creeping her out, and then she heard a familiar voice.

"_What the fuck are you doing with my phone Paul?" _Paul laughed and what sounded like tripped on something.

"_Sorry, man."_

"_No more beer." _Bella listens to them jokingly argue before Paul hands Embry the phone.

"Well, that was interesting." Bella smiles.

"_It's my fault, Paul and I got talking and I lost track of how many beers he had, he gets…mischievous when he has a few too many._" Bella chuckles, but is not sure who Paul is.

"Well, I'll see you later em, I have to get back to dinner, keep you phone out of his reach." Embry chuckle.

"_Don't worry, I will, bye Bella, I'll see you soon." _They hang up and Bella scoops up soup for her and Emmett. She's curious about that Paul character, but if Embry's hanging out with him she's sure he's fine.

Xx

Embry shakes his head as Paul trips over his own feet.

"You know, the more you walk the more I'm going to force you to stay the night." Paul stick sticks his tongue out before he drops down on the couch. Embry rolls his eyes and gets some sheets for Paul.

"Why do you care about me?" the question surprises Embry. He sits next to Paul's foot.

"Because you're my best friend." Paul looks at him with a scolding look.

"Why are you so forgiving?" he sighs.

"I'm not a forgiving person to those who meant what they did; Paul, I know you didn't want to be involved. You were the only one to comfort me in the hospital, you pushed me to try out for the team with you in high school; I forgive you because you are my friend, my brother. You remember that blood pact we made?" Paul nods remembering the summer he spent with Embry in their last year of middle school.

After chugging several energy drinks and three bag of candy, they were talking about ridiculous things. Paul had thrown another can out the window of their little tree house and looked at Embry before saying; "we should make a blood pact." So, Paul took out his knife, they sliced their hands and clutched them together tightly, vowing to be each other's sides.

Of course sue went crazy and called Paul's parents, they had both been grounded a week, being told it wasn't something to play with, that it was foolish but to be honest; it had always been a serious thing to them, they knew they hadn't made a mistake.

"Of course I remember, people started calling us the 'dumb brother's' for three weeks." Embry chuckles and clutches Paul's hand.

"Through thick & thin, through tough & easy, or big scary guys, we stick to each other's sides for we are brothers no matter what the issue," Paul sits up, all signs of alcohol gone and finishes their pact.

"Never caring what others say, or do." They lounge on the couch talking about the years they spent together, Paul falling asleep quickly, thanks to the beer. Embry sighs and looks at Paul, who's seems to be fully relaxed, lightly snoring.

He has a friend back.

Embry call was drifting even father into healing, all thanks to a shy ice skater that he loved…yes, loved.

I HOPE THAT WAS TOUCHING, THAT'S WHAT I WANTED. REVIEW, AND SMALL REMINDOR, I'M KEEPING THE POLL ON MY PROFILE UP UNTIL FRIDAY, SO FAR 'IT TAKES 2 TO TANGO' IS WINNING, IF YOU WANT INFO ON THE STORIES, JUST GIVE ME A SHOUTOUT, FAREWELL. PEACE, LOVE, EMBRY! XD


	18. Chapter 17

**The Next day**

Sam watches the team joke around like the idiots they were. A cold bitter day, another day of him wincing every time he moved his head too fast; Godamn, Leah could hit hard. He hears the door open and close to see Paul marching down the stairs, passing him like it was just another day. He pivots up and stalks after the strangely happier skater.

"Where were you?" he demands. The man shrugs and looks at him over his shoulder.

"Out." Sam growls, frustration building.

"That isn't an answer."

"Yes it is."

"Quit playing with me."

"Why, is it pissing you off?" the younger man smirks and crosses his arms. Sam clenched his fists, trying so hard to stay composed-he liked zombie Paul better.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does, so why don't you stop and do your drills like everybody else?" he rolled his eyes and slips on his skates, looking at the bruised Sam one more time before he went onto the ice. His behavior set Sam off; he was expecting more of a fight. If Paul wasn't a zombie, he was dangerous-easily angered, but he was neither-he was composed, but seemed to enjoy screwing with Sam. He huffs as Paul obeys and does his drill just like the others. Where he had gone was still lingering in his mind, where could he have gone? To a bar? The park? He would never know.

Xx

"Embry! Put me down!" Bella giggled as Embry carried her through the streets on his shoulder surprisingly easily. She squirms in his grip trying her hardest to gently escape, but Embry just readjusted her and continued. She heard some people snicker. She huffed and slapped his ass, making him laugh.

Embry felt better, and had even taken a huge risk in considering to keep his hood off, but the amount of paranoia he still held won and he kept it on just like every time he was out. Having Paul back made him feel like he was back in the days when he and Paul would run away from an upset Jacob or Seth-pissed off from their idiotic pranks. He didn't have his old life; he was building a better one. They finally stopped and Embry set Bella on her own feet. They were in front of a cozy looking bistro that had the homey scent of stew wafting through the air. It was noon, and Embry said they were meeting Paul here in twenty minutes.

"I'm sure you'll like him-he's practically my brother." Bella smiled at his eagerness, but it faded as she thought of something.

"Embry, how come you're mentioning him now, instead of earlier?" Embry stopped as he realized what she ment. He licked his lip-a habit that he had grown over time, so he could think.

"Paul is…part of the skating team that kicked me off, but we've known each other for so long, the guilt got to him and…well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Bella frowned, but snuggled closer to Embry to show she wasn't going to go crazy. This time. Embry grinned and rested his head on top of hers. Their different heights made the gesture comfortable for both of them. They walked into the small business and sat at a table. Here you just walked up told them what you wanted and took a number, leaving the space good for reading or working. They sat next to each other, not ready to eat, and just talked; lately conversation had come easier than it had before-worries of saying the wrong thing gone; only knowing each other less than two months.

Paul jogged through the cold air, relieved that he escaped Sam. The man seemingly wanted to get under his skin, constantly watching him through practice, scowling every time he made a joke, the guy definitely knew something was up. That was why he irritated him on purpose, getting under his skin was fun. He walked into the bistro where he was meeting Embry and saw a familiar gray hood. He smirked as he saw the young man make a girl giggle and blush; she looked nice, her dark brown hair damp from the snow outside, her brown eyes gleaming when Embry cracked a joke. He was willing to befriend her. He slapped his friend's back and sat across from them. Embry took the message and started introductions.

"Uhhh, Bella this is Paul, Paul this is Bella." Bella smiled. She wasn't expecting Paul to look so…SCARY! He was the same size as Emmett, but something about him seemed more threatening, yet at the same time she felt completely comfortable around him.

"Nice to meet you." Even though Bella was comfortable, out of habit she spoke quietly, still feeling shy. Paul chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too. Embry's told me a lot about you." If you count saying you were crazy about that girl and not knowing how she felt. Bella smiled.

"So, who's hungry?" Paul childishly raised his hand high in the air, Embry rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" they both just said a cheese burger with bacon, with a side of fries. Bella gets up to tell the cashier the order. Paul leans across the table to talk to Embry.

"She's pretty, dude." Embry nodded and looked at Bella as she walked away, feeling the now familiar fluttering in his chest.

"So you never told me, what's your plan to tell her?" the scarred man frowned, biting his lip, not sure himself what he was going to do. Bella came back holding the ticket, so the two men acted as if they never left their spots.

"The food will be ready in ten minutes." Paul grinned.

"So, Bella, mind if I ask how you met Embry?" Bella bit her lip as heat goes through her face.

"I ran into him at the ice rink?"

"Literally." Embry said jokingly. Paul laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he pointed to Embry, still talking to Bella. "This guy gets so out of it-one time in high school, he ran into the lockers." Bella giggled as Embry reached across the table to punch Paul's shoulder.

"You should talk; you hit yourself with a basketball ten times in one P.E class! All you had to do was shoot a basket!"

"Shut up!" Bella leaned into her seat as she watched the two good friends bicker playfully. She could tell that what happened had hurt Paul-the way he had now healing bags under his eyes, or how he seemed so relaxed with Embry. They truly were like brothers-emotionally closer than other friends.

"Number 12." Bella got up when the number was called. She paid the elderly man, thanking him. He leaned in, his thick glasses making his eyes huge.

"Which ones your boyfriend honey?" she drops her jaw.

"I-I." he chuckled as she quickly walked away, trying to get composed.

She set a bag in front of both boys before she opened her container of beef and potato soup, watching Embry and Paul dig into their burgers. The food was consumed quickly, Paul making very funny jokes, and telling Bella about embarrassing moments of him and Embry's younger years. The trio decided to take a walk to burn off the meals. But the peaceful walk didn't last long when they passed a little field and Paul pushes Embry into a pile of snow, making an 'oof ' sound as he fell. He rocketed up to chase him, leaving Bella to watch with an amused grin, trails of snow falling off of him.

Embry jumped onto his friend, knocking them both to the snowy ground. Paul got him in a head lock and gave him a noogie. They both laughed, Embry wiggling out of his grip like he always managed. He sat on the slightly bigger man's back, making him flail.

"Ugh! Embry, you weigh a ton!"

"Do not!"

"Ha-ha, you sound like a girl!" Embry threw his head back and laughed, it was such an elementary joke, and he had to laugh. He's thrown onto his stomach as Paul takes advantage of his distraction to get his friend back into a headlock. Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" the person on the other line must've heard the grunting in the background, because they laughed.

"Damn girl, what's going on over there?" she recognized James' voice.

"Embry and a friend of his are wrestling." James chuckled.

"Well as entertaining that sounds, I hate to say you have practice." Bella's eyes widened as she realized she completely forgot about practice! She squealed and hung up on James, running over to Embry to tell him, but found herself being lifted in the air, and gasped when she saw Embry. How did he…? He smirked a completely new smirk she's never seen that makes her entire face heat up.

"Where you goin?" is this the other side of Embry? The one that didn't care about other's opinions? It had to be; the way he seemed completely un-aware of his hood being down or the huge chunk of snow on his head. She carefully lifted her hand and flicks the snow off.

"I was getting you." She squeaked.

"What for?" he adjusted her so he was carrying her bridal style. She can't stop a whole new amount of heat going to her face; he was acting SO bold! She always saw him stuttering and blushing.

"I have practice." She mumbled, playing with his jacket zipper. He chuckled and adjusted her again, so he had a good grip on her shoulder and leg.

"Then let's go. Paul's heading out anyway." She waved to Paul as he headed their way, also having a smirk on his face.

"I gotta get ready for my family coming over for Christmas. I'll see you guys Christmas eve." He left and Embry went the opposite way, still carrying Bella.

"I can walk, you know." Embry grinned at her.

"Yeah, but I like doing this." Bella looked down feeling completely shy, biting her lip. They enter the rink, Embry using his back to open the door. James laughed when he saw how embarrassed Bella was. He shook his head. Embry set Bella back on her feet with a smirk, watching her put on her skates. She playfully slapped his forearm before she glided onto the ice and began her routine, fixing small details James had pointed out at the last practice.

Embry sat, memorized how graceful she moved on the ice-her body moving in tune with the melodic music coming from the juke-box set on one of the benches. His heart skipped a beat when Bella jumped off the ground, spinning through a double twirl and landing on one skate just as the music ended.

He whistled, not being able to hold it in. She looked down, humbled by his applause. James chuckled.

"One more time, and then you and I are going to the office to make sure you have a spot in the competition in February." Bella bit her lip at the thought of going against so many other skaters; she had never been in something so big! She swallowed her thoughts and repeated her routine. She sighed as the music stops after her perfect landing once again. James clapped and sent her to the locker room.

"So, you seem rather cozy with Bella." Embry stumbled where he was unconsciously pacing.

"Wha…?"

"I'm not dumb; there's more than you just being playful. Isn't there?"

"No-"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not-"

"Don't test me." He blushed, his hood suddenly too hot. There was no point to try to deny it. Besides, James was scary when he wanted to be.

"Yes." He sighed. The coach laughs and patted his back, surprisingly hard.

"Take good care of her, and watch out, she tends to get catty when things are involved with her family." Bella walked back into the rink back in her clothes, carrying her skates. She clasped Embry's hand.

"Ready to go?" he nodded, saying goodbye to the coach, who winked at him when Bella wasn't looking. What was with the people she hung out with making him blush!

"Do you want to go to my place? Emmett's at his girlfriend's." Bella asked. They carelessly walked to Bella's small house in a comfortable silence. She unlocked the door and walked in, Embry following her. The warmth of the furnace made Embry remove his hood, in fact, the sudden heat made him remove his jacket entirely, revealing a short sleeved white shirt that was out of character for him for him. The neck rim dipping low to his collar bone, the shirt sleeves gripping his arms, showing off the large, but not gigantic muscles he held.

Bella turned around, hoping it hadn't been obvious she was looking at him. She left him in the living room to get them some coffee, so he sat on the couch. She came back with two steaming cups of coffee, each differently mixed with chocolate, sugar and cream. They sipped their warm beverages, Bella blushing as she tried her hardest to get her heart rate down, the image of Embry in his fitting shirt somehow permanently burnt into her mind. She fidgeted, feeling guilty how her thoughts are slowly fading into more-than-friends category.

She jumped when Embry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer until her head was buried in his neck-his natural scent making her warm and fuzzy, the steady rise and fall of his chest lulling her into some kind of trance. She started her strange purring again when Embry stroked her arm. He chuckled. Her purring thing was so strange, but it was something that made her unique, in another way.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"_Purr_!" Bella blushed and adjusted herself so she could look Embry in the eyes.

"Does it bother you…?" he shook his head.

"I think it's cute." He covered his mouth when he thought of what he said, but Bella just giggled.

"Cute? No one's ever called my purring cute…" he rested his head against the back of the couch.

"What do they call it?" she shrugged.

"Weird, funny, not right, things like that." His eyebrows furrowed. He thought it was cute; how she seemed to just do it naturally, unintentionally. He grinned, getting a sudden idea.

"Well I like it, and it gives me a nickname idea for you."

"What?" his eyes flashed with amusement.

"Kitten." She giggled and buried her face deeper in his neck.

"I like it, but you're the only one who can call me that." He chuckled. Bella raised her head and looked into his uneven eyes. He was handsome; he wasn't drop dead gorgeous, which was nice. He had a slight stubble that day, showing he hadn't shaved. She rested her head over his heart, the steady beat comforting. Thump, thump, thump…she started purring again. Embry sunk down deeper, watching Bella close her eyes, steady purrs coming from her. His fingers slowly glided up and down her back, unknowingly sending shudders of something through her. A bubble formed around them, drifting away from the outside world into their own personal place.

The both jumped when someone knocked solidly on the door, the noise reverberating through the small house. Bella huffed and regretfully pulled herself from Embry's chest to answer the door. Charlie stood there, his chief jacket covered in snow.

"Dad; this is a surprise." He smiled, his mustache moving with his face. He hugged his youngest child, making her shudder from the cold of his leather jacket. She kissed his cheek.

"What can I do for you?" he stepped into the house, sighing when the warmth hits his face.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd check to see if you're coming for dinner Christmas." She nodded.

"Of course." Her father gives her a look.

"Emmett said you would be out Christmas Eve; what are you doing? I already know what he's doing. He's spending time with that Victoria girl's family…there moving awfully fast…"

"Dad, you're rambling." He puffed air out of his cheek.

"You know what I'm asking. Are you spending time with Embry?" she adjusted her footing.

"Yeah."

"What are you two doing?" she bit her lip, feeling her father's protective habits coming out.

"We're going to the tree lighting down town." He craned his neck to look into the living room.

"He's here right now isn't he?" she crossed her arms.

"We were having coffee; I just got back from practice." The police chief grunted. He kissed his daughters head and turned to leave.

"I'll see you Christmas Eve at six Bells. I love you. Be safe, in both ways" she banged her head against the door frame. Someone kill her, kill her now!

"I love you too, dad." She turned around and jumped when she saw Embry standing there with a small smile. She looked down at her black socks and his sneakers, feeling a blush coming for the fact that he heard every word. He pulled her towards him so he could wrap her up in a hug. She unconsciously snuggled into his embrace, not meaning to purr again. He shook slightly with silent laughter of what Mr. Swan meant by be safe in 'both ways.'

"I need to go. I got a text from Leah and…let's just say I feel my life depends on going." She chuckled.

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple days." She walked him to the door. He took her hand and pulled it close to his mouth, barely brushing her knuckles. She felt her heart rate pick up when he pressed his warm lips gently against her hand. He replaced his hood over his head.

"See you then." His voice seemed slightly lower, making her hand tingle even worse. He jogged down the stairs and down the sidewalk. Bella robotically walked into the house, sliding down the door after she shut it. She giggled, feeling like she was in high school; now she was nervous to be with Embry on Christmas Eve.

Embry clutched at his chest, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal; he had used every ounce of confidence to kiss Bella's hand, acting as if he had done it before, but now his heart was going mad. He was NOT going to survive the tree lighting if just a simple sweet gesture nearly made him have heart failure! Leah skipped toward him in front of the shops that lined up in downtown, her shoulder length hair decorated with snowflakes. Jacob patted his back in a way that said 'good luck.' Leah grabbed his hand, jumping up and down.

"Ready?" he shook his head. This was going to be an even longer day. Leah pouted, but started to drag him towards a store that specialized in men's wear.

"Tough luck!" she laughed like a maniac, her fiancée trailing behind them, shaking his head with a smile. The poor guy was going to have to deal with a lot of crazy things though that woman's mind. Leah had too much fun with this kind of stuff!

TADAAAA! SOMEONE SAID THEY WANTED A MORE ROMANIC MOMENT WITH BELLA AND EMBRY. WELL, THAT'S THE BEST I COULD DO WITHOUT SPOILING MY PLANS! AND ONE MORE THING, THE POLL WILL BE UP UNTIL THURSADY, SO PLEASE, I WOULD LOVE A FEW MORE VOTES TO SOLIDIFY THE CHOICE. GOODBYEEEEEEE! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY NEW BETA SOTHSAGE, POITING OUT SOME THINGS I NEVER NOTICED.


	19. Chapter 18

OKAY, I MYSELF GOT IMPATIENT FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MOMENT, I COULDN'T RESIST, I SKIPPED A FEW DAYS TO CHRISTMAS EVE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT'S NOT MINE, ALL THAT JAZZ, OKAY LET'S GO! XD

**Christmas Eve**

"No." Embry crossed his arms when Leah thrusted a pair of skinny jeans in his face. She pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because one, I'll look stupid, and two, it's 10 below zero outside!" Jacob chuckled and sipped his coffee, sitting outside of Embry's bedroom door. Oh how he missed the ridiculous arguments the two siblings would have. Leah huffed and threw the jeans on his bed. She obviously wasn't going to get anywhere. She held a dark blue button up shirt towards him, daring him to disagree on more than one thing. He sighed and took the shirt from her, showing he was accepting it. She grinned and scampered back into his small closet to see if she could find a decent pair of pants to compliment the shirt. If not, she was sticking with the skinny jeans even if she had to tie Embry up!

"Are you nervous?" She threw a pair of loose dark washed jeans onto his lap. He bit his lip-he had mixed feelings; the same excitement he had when he was spending time with Bella, but larger amounts of fear and nerves. He sighed and fell back on his bed, his sweat pants snugly stuck on his hips, so his shirt rode up to show some of his six pack. Leah stopped digging through her 'special' bag to give her friend a sympathetic look.

He was never good with girls-his cockiness always disappearing when a girl would approach him. He was good looking, nice of course, but he wasn't any good with turning on the charm. She remembered how once in middle school she had watched the rowdy boys try to throw French fires in each other's mouths. A girl with badly dyed blonde hair had approached and immediately started flirting with Embry. His nerves got so bad that he spilled soda all over the girl's skirt…and she was standing. Leah had laughed when Embry said it was good thing it hadn't been on her wig. She had screamed at him about how he was a jerk, getting a good punch on the arm by Leah.

She grabbed his hand, holding her bag, forcing him into a stool in the bathroom. She tapped her lip with her finger, circling the man. She patted his cheek, making him frown.

"Keep the stubble." Jacob snickered from his new spot leaning against the bathroom door. It had been a couple years since Embry had facial hair; his scars had required a special ointment for a year that made sure hair didn't grow in the deep scars to keep it from getting infected. She got a comb and quickly ran through his short hair a few times. She gets something from her bag and pours a light green liquid in her hands; she rubbed them together before she patted Embrys cheeks again. His eyes widened and his hand whipped up to touch his face.

"Holy fuck, that burns!" Leah slapped his hand away, trying to not laugh along with her fiancée.

"Language." She sounded just like her mother.

"What is that?" she held the bottle up for him to see. 'Summer sizzle.' what the hell?

"It's aftershave. Haven't you used it before?" He shook his head, trying to ignore the now fading burning in his face that was being replaced with a tingle. Why would he use something like that?

"Besides making my face hurt what does it do?" she grinned.

"Makes you smell nice." He glared.

"Are you saying I stink?" she huffed and slapped Jacobs arm when he released another laugh. He covered his mouth to conceal it, but it was just too funny.

"No! It's supposed to stimulate feminine attraction." She said as if it was the most complex thing she ever said while she put the bottle away. Embry only had a blank look on his face.

"In English please." She threw her head back and groaned. Jacob fell to the ground, his laughter making it difficult to stand and breath.

"Girls will like it!"

"Oh…" she studied her friend one more time. She snapped her fingers and dug deeper in her bag. She brought out a black container, gold lettering on it. She scooped a small helping of goop onto her fingers, rubbing it together and burying her hands into Embrys hair. She molded it into a subtle spiky look, his natural spike gone from showers. She clapped her hands together satisfied with her light work. She checked the clock; twenty minutes before they had to leave and pick up Seth. She pulled Embry up and pushed him into his room.

"Get dressed so I can see it all put together." He rolled his eyes and slipped into the clothes Leah had picked.

Xx

Bella looked in her mirror, frowning. She wanted to do something different with her hair but she didn't know any tricks. Her nice fitting blue jeans worked just right with her light gray sweater that complimented her curves, her dark brown boots adding that fun type of feeling. But her hair, it was dull. She let out a small whimper. She covered her face with her hands. She had everything planned out after the dinner with her family, but she had skipped out on fixing up her hair.

"Knock, knock!" Victoria popped her head in view, a sweet smile on her face-her chaotic bright red hair tied in a pair of pig tails. She walked in holding a curling iron and hair spray.

"I thought I might help; because I doubt leaving a pair of hot plates with Emmett is good idea!" she laughed lightly. Unlike Rosalie, she took Emmett for everything he was-a big, clumsy, silly, sweet teddy bear. She gently pushed Bella towards the bathroom, plugging in the iron. She hummed as she stared at Bella's hair. Bella looked in the smaller mirror at the woman who had stolen her brother's heart. Victoria got some of her hair and twisted it with the iron.

"Victoria?"

"Hmmm?"

"How much do you care about my brother?" the sweet red head chuckled.

"About as much as you do. He's good man; I feel sorry for that Rosina girl. She lost something special." Bella grinned. She forgot her name! Silence filled the room as Victoria twisted more hair.

"Tell me about Embry." Bella blushed.

"He's great."

"Great as a good friend, or great as a sexy guy?" Victoria giggled hysterically as Bella's jaw dropped, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson. Victoria stroked the shy girl's forehead.

"You can tell me Bella-I won't say anything to Emmett."

"Promise?"

"Of course! Girl secrets always are kept away from the guys!" Victoria curled the final section of hair and reached for her hairspray.

"I might think he's…cute." Victoria gave her a look through the mirror that said 'spit it out'. Bella laughed.

"Okay, okay. I think he's hot!" Victoria spritzed the Bella's hair to keep volume. She rustled it a little. Her hair was very manageable, so the job had been quick.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could I give you a little make up? Just to make your eyes come out." Bella shrugged.

"It's not like I'm pretty." Victoria tapped her shoulder.

"Yes you are! You're what my mother calls an unknown beauty; not a lot of people see you, but those who do will be forever mesmerized by you."

"Your mother sounds very nice." Victoria put a small layer of lip gloss on Bella's lips. She grabbed her chin and looked at her face to get a good look at her.

"She is. It was always just me and my mother when I grew up. Close your eyes." she brushed a slightly darker skin toned eyeliner on Bella's eyelids. She backed away, packing her stuff. She smiled. She motioned for her to stand up and do a twirl.

"Bella, you look wonderful!" she squeezed her shoulders.

"Thanks Victoria. I'm glad you're around." She moved a strand of hair out of her face. They walked through the hall into the kitchen where Emmett was getting a glass of water.

"Could you come in here Emmett?" Victoria asked sweetly. He turned around and spit his mouthful of water when he saw Bella. He puffed his cheeks, his forehead started turning pink. He waved a hand towards her, absolutely speechless.

"Bella, you look…"

"Sexy? Hot? Drop-dead-gorgeous?" Victoria said each with a bob of her head. Bella nudged her with her elbow. Emmett hugged his sister, lifting her off the ground. He looked at her with his blue eyes full of love.

"Beautiful. My little jelly-belly's grown up. You're making me feel old Bells." She smiled at her big brother.

Xx

Embry took a deep breath, standing right in front of Bella's door. She had called him to confirm the time. He rolled his shoulders trying to get the nerves out of his body. He was filled to the brim with nerves; so much that it took a couple minutes to even get himself out of his apartment. He finally knocked on the door. Emmett answered with a ginger bread man in his mouth. Embry swallowed. The larger man narrowed his eyes at his hooded form. He took the cookie out of his mouth, the head gone. He jerked his head to motion for him to come inside. He moved quickly. Emmett left to join Victoria in the kitchen, calling Bella.

"Bells, you masked stranger is here!"

Embry removed his jacket, not wanting to sweat. The smell of the ginger bread men and the low volume Christmas music had him rocking back and forth on his heels, looking around the house. It was always fairly neat, in order. He heard light footsteps that were very familiar. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Bella stood there in nicely fitting sweater and jeans, her hair curled and her cheeks flushed. Ho-lee shit. She smiled. Embry's uneven eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, and his button up shirt moving with his arms. He once again had stubble. She was starting to think he was doing it one purpose.

She looked down as she walked towards him.

"Hi Embry."

"H...H…" he tried his hardest to get that one word out, but it was caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You, err…look nice."

Nice em. Just stamp virgin on your head while you're at it!

"Thank you."

"So, ready to go?" his voice pitched just a little higher than he liked.

Bella grabbed her coat on the couch. While she was turned around Embry face palmed himself, mentally kicking his own ass. He mouthed idiot a few times, stopping his rants just as Bella turned around. He slipped his jacket back on and offered his hand to Bella. She grinned as she gave him her hand, and he clasped her hand within his. She said her goodbyes to Emmett and Victoria before they left the house, into the cold air. Christmas lights already glowing through the streets, small flakes of snow descending from the sky. Emmett sighed as he looked on from the kitchen window. Victoria kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"She's a doll." He chuckled.

"Yeah…I wish I could keep my baby sister for a little longer." Victoria playfully smacked his ass, making him yelp.

"You still have her, she's just not a baby anymore."

The walk was silent; their hands together, people walking everywhere, making them walk closer together. Bella looked at all the sparkling lights in downtown as they walked to the main section where the tree lighting would be held. Bella laughed when some toddlers toppled over each other in the snow, their mothers rushing over to get them out of the pile of snow. A huge crowd of people are around a tree about ten feet tall, un-lit bulbs coating it. Embry jumped when he felt something hit him in the chest.

A group of teenagers scrambled away, yelling at each other, blaming the others. Usually this would drive someone crazy, but Embry just rolled his eyes, his mind fading to the years he spent doing the same thing with Paul and Jacob. Bella wiped the snow off him with a gloved hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued walking. The company that sponsored the tree lighting had set up a small light show, a meet Santa event, and even a small ice skating rink. Embry couldn't believe how crazy they went that year.

"Embry! Their giving out eggnog! Do you want some?" he shrugged and let go of Bella so she could go over to a table with two young women giving out plastic cups of their businesses' eggnog. He nearly tripped over a little girl that was staring at him, her dirty blonde hair in cork screw pigtails, and a candy cane in her mouth.

"Hi mister." He kneeled to her level, being sure to avoid any serious light so the little girl wouldn't see his scars.

"Hi. What can I do for you? Are you lost?" she shook her head, her ear muffs nearly flying off. She raised her arms in a message saying she wanted to be picked up.

"Oh sweetie I can't do that."

"Why not?" he moves a little closer to brush some snow off her red and green coat.

"I'm a stranger, and strangers can't just pick up kids like you." The little girl frowned.

"Why?"

"People will get the wrong idea." The girl gets a sweet look in her eyes.

"What if your girlfriend picked me up?" Embry's eyes widened and that's when he heard the crunch of snow underneath feet. He stood up and saw Bella coming towards him with Paul and another girl. She handed him a cup of eggnog with a grin.

"Look who I ran into!" she looked down to see the little girl next to him. She kneeled down and scooped her up in her arms.

"Who's this cutie!" the little girl giggled as Bella gently twirled her around.

"I'm Tabby. I'm here with my mom." Paul elbowed Embry, waggling his eyebrows. Embry punched his arm as his face heated up.

"Well, where's you mom?" the girl pointed to a flustered looking woman in a black coat looking around desperately. She spotted her daughter in Belles arm and rushed over.

"Tabitha E. Denali! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." The little girl pouted.

"I just wanted to meet the boyfriend and girlfriend. I saw him carrying her through the streets a couple days ago." Embry bit the inside of his cheek and walked up next to Bella. She put the little girl down, who was only scooped up by her mother once again. The woman smiled.

"I hope she wasn't any bother." Embry raised a hand.

"Oh no. I think she's a sweetheart." The woman chuckled and held her hand out for one of them to shake.

"I'm Irina." Bella shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Paul pulled Embry away to go over to a table where there were little trinkets to buy.

"Anything yet?"

"No! We just got here! By the way, who's the girl your with?" he shrugged.

"My twin sister, Angela."

"I didn't know you had a twin sister…" he waved a hand.

"That's because she lived with my dad, while I was with mom. She's visiting her boyfriends' family." Embry looks at a little ceramic figure of a pair of kids under mistletoe, the little boy kissing the girl on the cheek. It was cute.

"So why is she with you?" Paul chugged half of his eggnog, smacking his lips together. The thick liquid required a second swallow the get the excess off his throat.

"Mom thinks we need to spend some time together." Embry picked up a wooden carving of Santa Claus. He traced the pattern with a gloved finger.

"Seems like it's a little late for that; you're both in your twenties now." Paul threw his cup in one of the many recycling bins around. He pushed his friend jokingly.

"So you seriously haven't made a move?" Embry slapped the back of his head as he passed him. The two friends playfully punched and pushed until they were once again with their companions. Embry grasped Bella's waist, not to scare her. She turned in his arms to give him a sweet smile. A portly man with a balding head tapped on a microphone.

"Hello citizens of Bayfield Colorado. Welcome to the annual Christmas tree lighting for our humble town. Also thank our sponsor, Pine River Valley Bank for helping us make this wonderful evening all the better." He signaled for something and Christmas music slowly rose through and then, the large tree flashed alive, arrangements of blue, red, green, and many other colored bulbs wrapped around it, the gold star on top shining bright. It released a warm glow through the downtown, cheers were heard, kids yelling or crying.

"Wow…I see it every year and it never fails to mesmerize me." Bella whispered. Embry set his chin on the top of her head, his arms still wrapped securely around her waist. He looked at the lights in awe; he wouldn't say it, but it was the first year going to the tree lighting he could remember. He might have gone when he was younger, but certain things were blurry ever since he hit his head during his ice disaster.

Bella felt a gooey warm feeling through her when Embry pulled her closer until there was hardly space between them, their winter wear making it harder than it usually was. She could feel his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest. His arms held her in such a gentle way she started to melt in his grasp. The wind started to get worse, making Bella shudder. She didn't want the moment to end; but the air was seeping through her coat and biting at her arms and face. Embry noticed this and bent his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"Are you getting cold?" his warm breath tickled her. She stifled a giggle.

"Mmm hmmm." He chuckled and separated himself from Bella just for a moment before he pulled her into his embrace again, this time to walk away from the lights. He waved goodbye to Paul, who was actually hugging his sister close to him. Looks like everyone was going to have a good night.

They jogged through the blowing snow to get to Embry's apartment building. Bella rubbed her arms with her icy hands, her teeth chattering. Embry nudged her towards the couch while he got some hot chocolate, it being too late for coffee. He removed his jacket when he passed his tiny closet. He stuck his whistling pot on the stove to get the water started and got out coco powder, milk, sugar, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. When the water was hot enough, he poured some in two coffee mugs, putting in the ingredients he needed and then dropping three marshmallows in each. He walked back in to see Bella zoned out.

He put the mug in front of her face with a grin.

"Oh! Thank you." She sipped the warm drink and sighed as the liquid ran down her throat, leaving a warm trail. Embry took his own sip, nestling comfortably in the old sofa. It had been through a lot; him and Paul had wrestled on it for years, beers had been spilled, pizza dropped…it was funny how certain things held so many memories. His mug was set firmly in his hand on his thigh, letting himself drift into dangerous memory territory.

**Flashback #1**

"_Ugh! Not so hard." Paul grunted._

"_I'm trying you dimwit!" an unscarred Embry growled. He pushed his hands down hard on the other skaters back and heard a satisfying 'pop.' Paul sighed. Embry fell back onto his butt on the thin carpet of his apartment shaking his head._

"_Next time don't let the guy get you between the shoulder blades." Paul stretched, his back feeling loose once again after a dick from another team elbowed him between his shoulder blades, where he had a horribly sensitive nerve point. _

"_Thanks Em." _

"_No problem."_

Flashback #2

"Fuck no!" a fourteen year old Embry yelled when Paul stuck a worm in his face. It was freshly washed and struggling to get out of Paul's hold.

"c'mon, I dare you. I'll pay you twenty bucks. Thirty if you swallow it."

"It'll get caught in my braces!" he waved the long pink bug in front of his face.

"Then just stick it your mouth for…ten seconds, and I'll pay you fifteen bucks!" Embry hesitated; he could really use the money to buy the video game he was lusting after.

"Fine." He takes the squishy bug from Paul, blanching. He lifted it to his mouth and dropped it in. he clenched his fists and kept his eyes shut as the insect wiggled in his mouth. Paul watched, trying his hardest not to gag. He couldn't believe Embry was actually doing it! Embry's bravado vanished. He gagged and spit out the worm, which dug itself into the moist ground. "Bleh!" he spit saliva out of his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. Paul handed him a ten and five dollar bill.

"You went 11 seconds, 11 more than I thought you would." Embry grinned.

End of flashbacks

"Em?" He turned to look at Bella, who had a curious and…surprised look.

"Yeah?" she blushed.

"D-did you put up that mistletoe?" she pointed towards the ceiling right above them. Embry pales when he sees the decoration hanging on the white ceiling. He didn't even own…LEAH! He quickly looked back down to Bella, who was blushing madly. God, he was going to KILL Leah! He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and hide.

"I…I didn't…" he tried once again to get words out, but the more he looked into Bella's eyes, the harder it became. Wait! This was the perfect moment; it was cliché but, to him it seemed just right. He built up as much courage as he could and pulled Bella closer. She squeaked and placed her hand on his chest, feeling how fast his heartbeat was. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down just a little. With his free hand he brushed his fingers against her flushed cheek.

"Bella." He murmured. She squeaked again, but inched her face a little closer. Embry did the same. They moved closer…closer…until they're centimeters apart. Embry swallowed the growing lump in his throat, feeling sudden fear. What if he did something wrong? He would ruin their friendship while trying to take a new step. They stayed still for what felt like hours; until Bella let her eyes flutter shut and closed the remaining distance between them. His lips were warm, soft and tasted like the hot chocolate they were drinking. The new sensation for her made her gasp as Embry exhaled, making the chocolate flavor stronger. Embry moved his lips against hers gently, and they started a steady, gentle pace, though both of their hearts were nearly beating out of their chests.

Embry buried his hand in her long hair, pulling her face closer. Bella started purring again, setting both of her hands on his chest. She pressed her lips a little harder against his. This time, the world faded away and stayed like that as they shared their first kiss. When air became necessary, they broke part only enough to get air before they returned to each other. After several more minutes, Bella pulled back panting while Embry kissed her eyelids, her nose and skimmed his lips against hers once more before he fully pulled away.

"Wow…" Embry whispered, absolutely breathless.

"Yeah." Bella smiled at him in a different way that had his slowing heart speed up again. He sets his forehead against hers.

"Bella, I…I like you more than just as a friend. I have for a few weeks. I just didn't know if-"she hushed him and wrapped her wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his scarred cheek.

"You're not the only one." His breath caught in his throat as he pulled Bella into his lap to bury his face in her neck. She purred low in her chest. They both jumped when Bella's' cell phone went off.

**getting late, tomorrow's x-mas.-E** she whined. Embry raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go hoooome!" she huffed, snuggling closer to Embry. She didn't want to leave! She was cozy nestled in Embry's lap.

"I'll walk you home if you want." She smiled slightly and nodded. She grudgingly let go of Embry to get her coat on. They walked through the cold air, Embry's arm around her waist. People were still walking around from the tree lighting, some drunk and some carrying children that looked pooped. They reached her house and walked up the porch, Embry didn't remove his arm. His leaned in to whisper in her ear once again.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Mmm hmm." Embry grabbed her chin and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas Bella." She hugged him, wanting to drag out each minute she could.

"Merry Christmas Em. I had a great time." He grinned.

"Which part was your favorite?"

"The part at your house." She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat speed up once again.

"Me too... I better go, I have a feeling you brothers going to rip the door off its hinges if he has to wait any longer." He turned to leave, but jumped back to give Bella one more kiss and whispering his goodbye before he jogged down the stairs, leaving a giddy Bella behind. She walked into the house to see Emmett and Victoria snuggled on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Emmett turned his attention from the late night Christmas movie. Bella swayed side to side, her fingers going up to her lips that were now tingling. Victoria giggled, Emmett looked lost.

"It was…great." She mumbled and went to her room.

Xx

Embry lied in bed, staring at the ceiling with a grin. Now he wasn't sure whether to kill or hug Leah when he saw her tomorrow. But at the moment all he knew was that a certain ice skater would be in his dreams that night. It was truly a day to remember…though he was hoping the day would repeat from that point on.

HOOOOLY SHIT! I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE A TURNING POINT! WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END, I THINK…ANYWAY, I'M LETTING THE POLL STAY UP A LITTLE LONGER BECAUSE NOW THERE IS A TIE BETWEEN "BLIND FRIENDSHIP," AND "IT TAKES TOW TO TANGO." I REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO BE MY TIE BREAKER! PLEASE! UGH…OKAY, FAREWELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER THIS CHAPTER BETAed BY SOTHE SAGE


	20. Chapter 19

MERRY CHRISTMAS! TO FIT THIS SPECIAL HOLIDAY, I BASED THIS CHAPTER THE DAY AFTER THEIR FIRST KISS. I WASN'T PLANNING TO, BUT MY BETA POINTED SOMETHING OUT AND I FEEL THAT IT WOULD FIT JUST RIGHT WITH THE STORY!

**Christmas day**

"Merry Christmas Bells!" Emmett handed Bella a medium sized box badly wrapped red and white striped paper. She ripped it open and laughed.

"It's a radio shaped like a chocolate bar!" the Swan family chuckled. Christmas day, the Swans played the classics of holiday music in the parents' warm house, joking around and opening presents they got each other. Bella handed her brother his gift, a thin rectangle neatly wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes dancing across the beryl background. He ripped off the paper and childishly whooped.

"Season of witch; cool movie!" the two siblings gave their parents the gift they had picked out together-two tickets to the Colorado buffalo football game. They were ecstatic! After a big breakfast of Renee's cinnamon rolls, Emmett and Bella went on their way home, both of them having many other plans on the holiday. Emmett sighed. Bella had been out of it all day-though she managed to keep up with what was going on at their parents' house, her eyes would glaze over and she would zone out until someone said her name.

Bella kissed her brothers cheek where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, munching on some cold turkey.

"I'm going to see James and a few other people. Are you going to be with Victoria?" he nodded in response before swallowing his mouthful of turkey to speak.

"I'm going to see her mother."

"Alright. Text me if you need anything." The young woman turned to depart into the cold embrace of the Colorado air.

"Bella wait!" she stopped in her tracks on the porch. She looked at her brother, who had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I need to know something." Emmett pulled Bella back into the house with one swift jerk of his arm.

"Okay…" She said slowly. Emmett grasped her shoulders, desperate to find something out.

"Did Embry do something to you last night?" Bella scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"I'm not following your question." Emmett bit his lip-a habit in the swan family.

"Did he…you know do anything you didn't like…?" Bella's eyes widened when she realized where his mind was going. She wanted to be angry, but she understood why he was being protective.

"No. He was very sweet."

"But he did something different than usual." Bella sighed. There was no point to try and hide it.

"Yes. He kissed me." Emmett's cheeks darkened. He knew that day was coming-he was surprised it hadn't come sooner actually.

"He wasn't forceful or anything?" His little sister shook her head, a light shade of crimson on her face. He sighed in relief.

"Okay. But tell him that if he hurts you, there will be a very angry brother coming after him." Bella laughed lightly.

"I'll pass on the message. Bye Emmett-have a nice day with Victoria and her mother." Bella left the house fully this time and headed to Embry's apartment, the snow fluttering around her in the wind. Emmett slammed his head into the door-being a big brother was exhausting.

Xx

"What the hell, Leah?" Embry bellowed. The pregnant woman smirked triumphantly.

"I'm guessing you found the mistletoe?" The scarred man blushed as memories of the other night flood his head. He flicked Leah's forehead and then gave her a hug. She pulled back surprised.

"What were those things for?"

"For setting up the mistletoe!" Leah giggled-Embry was flustered.

"You're welcome. Sounds like things went well!" Embry huffed. Leah looked at her watch.

"I should get going. Jacob's going to have a cow if I'm not at my dad's when he gets back from his sister-Brees' house." She waved goodbye and left. Embry sighed. He went to the bathroom to start his shower. The hot water loosened the muscles in his back- the steam made the air thick. Leah was a headache sometimes; but what could he do? He heard the distant sound of knocking and realized it's his door. He turned the water off, slipped into some jeans and speed walked to the door.

Bella stood in her winter wear, blushing when she realized Embry wasn't wearing a shirt-exposing his long scars on his chest. His hair was dripping wet, his jeans sagging so the rim of his gray boxers show. Bella looked down. She wasn't exactly expecting THAT when she knocked on his door! Embry tenderly pulled her into his apartment, cutting off the cold air that had been flowing into his home. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face in his sight. He held a sweet smile on his face that made his eyes glow with something new.

"Hey." He murmured. She squeaked and tried to look down, but Embry made sure she couldn't.

"Hi." She whispered. She kneaded her hands together in an attempt to calm her nerves. Embry pressed his lips to her forehead in a warm greeting. He was completely un-aware of how him being half naked was affecting Bella. He pulled back a little, the smile still on his face.

"You can take off your coat you know." He said teasingly. He left Bella in the living room to his bedroom and put on a shirt. Bella removed her winter wear and sat on the couch. Everything seemed different in their relationship; she saw Embry differently than she did when she met him. He was still sweet as can be and shy, but he was more confident about their affectionate moments. A now fully clothed Embry plopped down next to her, making her jump. He wrapped and arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Bella purred a little. She wished she could control it-but it was no use. Embry kissed her cheek with a sigh. He hadn't expected Bella to visit since it was Christmas-he was glad she did though.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he murmured in her ear. She giggled-his breath tickled her ear.

"Well…last night at the event they had an ice rink and we never got to skate. So I thought you would like to come with me to the rink. We haven't done it just for fun yet." Embry considered. It would be nice; the rink would be empty and just the two of them could joke around. He tugged her closer into his arms.

"Sounds good. Are we going now or later?"

"Is now okay?" she mumbled. He nodded and released her so he could change into his jacket. He stepped into his boots, gloves and the thickest jacket he could find. He grasped Bella's gloved hand as they left the apartment. The snow was falling slightly faster, so they rushed through the white flakes towards to the recreation center. Bella scurried ahead of him playfully. He chuckled and gave chase, catching her by the waist right before she pushed against the doors to the rink. She shrieked as Embry twisted her around so he faced her and kissed her nose, her face hidden by his hood. Bella grinned and pushed the hood off.

They walked into the empty, chilly room and slipped on their skates. Embry was a little nervous-he may have broken his fear but he hadn't fully just gone onto the ice and enjoyed himself. But it looked like he was doing that now. He joined Bella on the ice when he tied the last loop on his skates. She was already twisting and twirling around.

She grabbed his hand, dragging him in the middle of the ovular sheet of ice. He glided with her, feeling a surge of comfort being on the ice again. They held hands; the only sound in the rink was the light scraping of their skates on the ice. They separated as Bella did some sort of move that Embry didn't recognize.

Embry watched her in amazement, but nearly did the splits when his legs start to spread against his will. He flailed his arms around to balance. She giggled. Embry glided back towards her. They glided smoothly together, spinning and twirling in sync. They stopped in attempt to catch their breaths from the thin air in the rink. Embry squeezed her hips and pressed his lips against hers. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, somehow pulling herself closer. They started a rhythm that was different from last night, moving their lips with a little more vigor. Bella started to purr, making Embry smile into the kiss. He pulled back just enough to speak, but his lips still ghosting over hers.

"My kitten." He whispered. Bella purred even more and tugged on his hair to show she wasn't done. He chuckled and went back to kissing her. The ice was forgotten-even though they were standing on it. Embry's mind started to fog up the longer he kissed Bella, finding himself against the fence of the ice. Bella's hands were firmly against his chest.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an all too familiar voice called not too far away. The new couple separated in surprise. Embry heaved himself off the wall, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist again. He stiffened when he saw who spoke.

Sam and the entire team were standing just ten feet away.

He stood in front of Bella in a protective stance. Paul (who was standing in the back) secretly waved at Bella. She smiled at him. She clutched Embry's shoulders in support and fear. Sam's gaze gave him the once over, the team behind him. Quil was whispering to Tyler, giving Bella the eyes. She recoiled behind Embry more. Finally Sam spoke.

"Long time no see Embry." The scarred man grunted-his face blank and his eyes holding hatred. Sam crossed his arms.

"So, how have you been?" Sam asked in a far too chirpy voice.

"Like you care. Last I checked you dumped me like garbage." Embry's words were clipped, sharp. Sam's eyes looked past him and saw Bella standing behind him.

"Hey you, why don't come out and say hello?" Sam falsely cooed, making the team gag or chuckle.

Paul shook his head towards Bella. She gripped Embry tighter, releasing a whimper. Quil rolled his eyes. The chick was obviously not a girl that swooned over NORMAL people. He walked up to the front until he was nearly in Embry's face.

"C'mon Em; let's meet your girlfriend. Though I'm surprised you even got one with your face." Embry growled and took a step towards Quil. But Bella clutched onto his bicep, whispering his name. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. He gave her a small smile to show nothing was going to happen…hopefully. Quil chuckled. This was going to be fun. He pointed his attention to Bella, a disturbing smirk on his face.

"Come on out sweetie. We don't bite…hard." Bella whimpered and buried her face Embry's back. The catty part of her was too afraid as well; when she dealt with Rosalie, there were only two-but at that moment there were five. Well, four minus Paul. They were much larger than anyone else-they could easily hurt her. Quil took a step to the side, only to get his shirt grabbed by Embry. His eyes were wild, his mouth in a snarl.

"Touch her and there will be hell to pay." His voice was filled with venom that made even Quil shudder. He wasn't the shy, yet cocky Embry they knew-he was someone who learned from heartbreak…stronger. Bella screwed her eyes shut and kissed Embry's back to rid some of the tension. Quil ripped his shirt from Embry's grasp, slowly backing away. Sam was disturbed by this; it was almost impossible to scare Quil-but…what just went on…he shook his head and glared at Embry. He was turned around, whispering comforting words to a frightened Bella. The new kid, Alex stepped forward and grabbed Embry's shoulder, jerking him so he could face him.

"What kind of hell, huh tough guy?" he sneered with too much confidence. Embry growled.

"Why don't you learn your place punk?" They were face to face, each of them glaring daggers at the other.

Paul couldn't stand it anymore; Bella was too close if something happened. He scooted away from the team and hissed Bella's name. When she turned her attention to him, he waved towards himself in motion to come toward him. She bit her lip before she slowly made her way to him, trying not to get noticed by anyone from the team. She was almost there when Tyler grabbed her elbow and jerked her into his arms.

"Where you goin' cutie?" She let out a shriek by accident.

"TY!" Paul shouted. Embry tackled Tyler to the ice in a flash-breaking into chaos. Shouting was heard, punches were thrown… it was absolute chaos. In the end Embry was forcefully removed from a badly bruised Tyler. Alex helped him up and Embry took Bella from Paul. She gripped his shirt, whispering her worries. He stroked her arms, trying to calm her down and steady his own self. She shook with relief to see Embry wasn't badly hurt.

"What you did is unacceptable Embry!" Sam roared. This wasn't the same Embry-not by a long shot. His eyes gleamed with anger.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Embry shouted, holding Bella's head to his chest. He had a black eye forming and his right arm had bad scratches that looked like they were going to bleed. Paul stood by Embry in defense, shaking his head with disappointment in the team. He had said 'don't mess with them.' What do they do? Exactly that! And look what it got them; a freaked out Quil and a busted up Tyler. The team started to leave so they could tell Harry what happened. Sam motioned Paul to come along. Paul turned to the couple and smiled his comfort. Embry nodded with his own small smile.

"I'll see you guys later." He whispered and then ran off to join the rest of the team in Sam's truck. Embry flinched when Bells accidentally rubbed against his cuts. She gasped and examined the damage. There were four cuts; each glistening with blood and pink around the edges.

"Em!" her voice was a breathless gasp. He kissed her forehead in consultance, not wanting her to worry any more than she had.

"It's fine kitten. I promise." She frowned. She led him off the ice, removing her skates as Embry did the same. They put on their winter clothes. When Embry walked he had a slight limp. He tried to make it subtle, but Bella noticed. They walked through the cold air back to Embry's apartment so Bella could treat his arm.

He took off his jacket, hissing as the fabric touched the tender flesh of his cuts. She shoved him onto the couch and went to the bathroom to see if he had a first aid kit. She came back shortly carrying a small white box with a blue medical cross on the front. She pulled out some cotton-dabbing peroxide on it. She tentatively placed the soaked cotton on the worst looking cut. Embry hissed again as the cleansing medicine sunk into his skin and on the sensitive edges of the scratch. She murmured her apologies and continued, dabbing each cut carefully. Embry grunted as each scratch burned every time.

When they were thoroughly cleaned, Bella wrapped his arm in gauze securely.

"I'm sorry." He said after many minutes of silence. She gave him a look of innocent confusion. She tilted her head to the side; her big brown eyes sparkling in the way that always made his heart skip a beat. "For what happened at the rink." Bella smiled and sat in his lap-straddling him.

"It's not your fault." She murmured while she ran a hand through his hair. Embry grasped her hand, brushing his lips on her palm.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry." Bella shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You had every right to get mad." He sighed. She was so caring…

"Yeah guess…I just wish that they hadn't gone after you." Bella started making random shapes on his chest. She wanted to tell Embry it wasn't that bad-but it had been. Those men frightened her to a point. She couldn't see Embry spending time with them. Or was he different when he was on the team? Most likely-the Embry she knew was too sweet to hang out with those assholes.

"It's okay Em. It's over. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day…after all it is Christmas." Embry grinned.

"The mistletoe's still up." He said in a sing-songy voice. Bella giggled and twisted her hand in his hair, pulling his face close to hers. Embry chuckled, gripping Bella's waist once again just like he had earlier. He wouldn't say-but he was also mad at the team for interrupting them. They eagerly started the rhythm they had at the rink. Bella immediately started purring. Moments like this seemed to always make her purr easily…Embry would have to remember that. Just as their bubble started to build up, Embry's cell phone rang. He pulled away with a groan.

"God Damnitt!" he cursed. Bella huffed in annoyance to whoever was calling and set her head comfortably on Embry's shoulder. Embry hit the talk button.

"Yes?" he said not at all hiding his irritation.

"_Embry Call! What did you do at the ice rink!" _Embry blanched when he heard the angry voice of his sister/friend. Bella bit her lip as she looked up at him. He rubbed his hand on her back.

"Nothing horrible." He muttered-already getting distracted with Bella.

"_Nothing horrible' doesn't make Sam ape crazy over at my dad's house about YOU attacking one of guys!" _Embry rolled his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like them."

"_I don't" _Leah said matter-of- factually. Embry could just imagine her standing in her mom's kitchen with a hand on her hip, a frustrated frown on her face. She continued. _"But I don't exactly like people getting on my dad's back about stuff. What did you do?" _Embry licked his lips as he thought.

"I attacked Tyler." He whispered.

"_You what!" _she gasped.

"He grabbed Bella and I…I just went crazy." He heard Leah scream at someone.

"_YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HE GRABBED HER YOU DOUCHEBAG! GOD DAMMITT I HATE YOU!" _she must have thrown something because there was a shatter of glass and a voice cursing. There was some rustling and then Jacob was on the phone.

"_Em, its Jake. Listen, Leah just started going crazy on Sam. So Seth might be coming by to check on you." _Jacob spoke calmly while a loud banging was heard on his line and more screaming. Embry ran hand through Bella's hair, who was starting to drift in and out of sleep.

"Alright." Embry mumbled.

"_Look I have to go. Oh, by the way, merry Christmas! Leah that's enough! Your mom will kill you if you dent the cookie tray!" _Embry hung up chuckling, shaking Bella a little. She moved but she didn't wake up. Embry adjusted himself so he was lying down with Bella's head on his chest. He felt bad for ruining their time together at the rink, but he just couldn't stand seeing the team. A while ago he would have asked what he did wrong-but now; he wanted to punch each of their faces in! He didn't like how they went after Bella either. She had nothing to do with what was going on and they preyed on her like they did all women.

He turned on the TV at a low volume, being careful not to disturb Bella. He was watching some reality show that made his head hurt when a strong knocking was heard. Embry dropped his head on the arm rest before he slowly lifted Bella off of him and back onto the couch, being sure not to tousle her much.

Seth stood in front of Embry's door anxiously. When Sam had barged into his parents' home yelling about how Embry attacked Tyler, he knew there was more to it, and got his answer when Leah screamed at them and started beating them with a cookie tray. She was dangerous when she wanted to be. Embry answered; his hair was everywhere, a black eye, and gauze on his arm. Seth showed his teeth and inhaled.

"Yikes!" Embry leaned against the door with a small smile.

"I know." Seth was speechless. Embry jerked his head towards the living room as a sign for Seth to come in. the twenty-two year old stepped into the apartment, seeing Bella sound asleep on the couch. He could tell Embry was being sure not to wake her, because he slowly shut the door so there was only a barely inaudible 'click' Seth smirked at the scarred man. Embry punched his arm.

"I see why Leah wanted me to check up on you." Seth ran a hand through his hair. Embry shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt like crap at the moment; his head was throbbing and his arm was still had a bad twinge. He was looking at Bella with concern, who was waking up. She opened her eyes and let out a noise. Embry walked over to give her kiss on the forehead.

"Hey." He murmured. She smiled sleepily at him. She jumped a little when she saw Seth behind him. He waved.

"Hey Bella, I'm Seth Clearwater. Leah's brother." They shook each other's hands.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." Bella smiled before she got up to use the bathroom.

"You too." Seth pulled something out of his pocket and handed to Embry.

"I better get going. Someone has to be there to clean up Leah's mess. Knowing Jake he'll be holding back a possessed Leah. I'll catch you later Em. Take good care of that arm…and that girlfriend!" He ran off laughing before Embry could throw anything at him. When he heard the door shut, he fell back on the couch groaning. He closed his eyes as a headache started it rise.

He felt something on his arm and looked to see Bella holding his arm, two pills in her hand. She gave him the white pills. He swallowed them and rubbed Bella's upper arm. He started to feel drowsy-the medicine taking affect.

"Bella…you're so pretty." He muttered as her ran a finger over her cheek. Bella blushed a deep crimson.

"Get some rest Em." She kissed him meaning for it to comfort him, but he kept her head there and moved his lips against hers. She smiled but pulled back, making him groan.

"Em you need to rest. The medicine is making you sleepy." She put a hand on his chest and made him lie down with her on the little couch. She snuggled into his warm neck. Embry's started to droop and soon she could hear his steady breathing, showing he was asleep. Bella wiggled her phone out of her pocket to send Emmett a text. She kissed Embry's forehead and watched his chest rise and fall, his scarred face holding no more frown lines from earlier. She hummed in contentment and let herself relax against Embry's chest.

OKAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER. I REALIZED THAT EMBRY'S STORY IS VERY VAGUE AND THAT I'M MOST LIKELY CONFUSING YOU SO, I'M GOING TO TELL HIS STORY SUPER QUICKLY.

EMBRY CALL WAS BORN INTO A BROKEN FAMILY. HIS PARENTS HAD MET IN NEW MEXICO WHEN HIS MOTHER WAS ON VACATION. WHEN THEY FELL IN LOVE SHE MOVED THERE. HIS FATHER LEFT HIS MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH HIM AT 19. BROKEN HEARTED SHE MOVED BACK TO HER HOME STATE COLORADO AND TRIED TO GIVE EMBRY WHAT HE NEEDED, BUT FOUND HERESLF CRACKING UNDER THE PRESSURE OF BEING A SINGLE MOM. 

WHEN HE HIT HIS TODDLER YEARS, HIS MOTHER LEFT HIM WITH THE FAMILY FRIENDS THE CLEARWATERS, LEAVING NOTHING TO HIM EXCEPT HIS RING (WHICH WILL BE ON MY PROFILE SOON) WHEN HARRY CLEARWATER FOUND THE LITTLE BOY ON THE PORCH-WAS IMMEDIATELY WAS WELCOMED INTO THE FAMILY. SO THE CLEARWATERS BECAME HIS TRUE FAMILY, CONSIDERING LITTLE SETH AND LEAH AS HIS SIBLINGS-WHEN HE TURNED TEN HE MET PAUL LAHOTE AT ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AFTER HE HAD TRIPPED ON THE BOY WHO HAD BEEN ON THE FLOOR IN THE HALL FOR PUNISHMENT AND BUILT A FRIENDSHIP WITH HIM THAT AS YOU CAN SEE IS STILL VERY STRONG. THEY WERE VERY MISCHIEVOUS AND HELPED EACH OTHER WITH WILD PRANKS THAT GOT THEM IN VERY MUCH TROUBLE.

AT TWELVE EMBRY WAS EXPLAINED THE STORY OF HIS MOTHER AND THE RING HE HAD FOUND PRECIOUS. THE YOUNG EMBRY WAS DISTRAUGHT BUT STILL SAW THE CLEARWATERS AS HIS FAMILY. HE STILL WORE THE RING BUT SAW IT DIFFERENTLY THAN HE HAD IN THE BEGINNING.

EMBRY FOUND A PASSION IN SKATING ONE WINTER WITH PAUL AT THIRTEEN. THE TWO OF THEM SOON STARTED GOING EVERY OTHER DAY WITH A BAG OF SNACKS AND A RADIO, MAKING IT THEIR HANG OUT SPOT. OVER THE YEARS EMBRY'S SKILLS GREW IN SKATING TO THE POINT HE COULD MAKE A FULL CIRCLE AROUND THE RINK IN EXACTLY ONE MINUTE! THAT WAS ALSO THE YEAR HE WAS TOLD HE NEEDED TO WEAR BRACES. SO AT FOURTEEN EMBRY POUTED FOR 18 MONTHS, AND 12 MORE AS HE DEALT WITH METAL ON HIS TEETH.

AT AGE EIGHTEEN THE LOCAL OBSTACLE SKATING TEAM SAW THE TWO FRIENDS DOING THEIR USUAL RUNS AND OFFERED THEM BOTH AN OPPORTUNITY TO TRY OUT FOR THE TEAM. THEY AGREED AND FOUND THEMSELVES IN VERY GOOD POSITIONS ON THE TEAM-MAKING FRIENDS AND ENJOYING THEMSELVES, MAKING ENOUGH MONEY FOR TO MOVE OUT OF THEIR PARENTS HOMES. 

TWO YEARS LATER WHILE COMPETING IN WORLD FINALS, EMBRY FACED AN ACCIDENT THAT BROKE HIS LEG, AND ICE TO CUT HIS SKIN DEEPLY. HE WAS HOSPITALIZED FOR TWO WEEKS DUE TO THE ACCIDENT. THE ICE HAD LEFT PERMANENT SCARS ON HIS FACE, BACK, AND CHEST. THE IRIS OF HIS LEFT EYE WAS DAMAGED AS WELL, CAUSING DISCOLORATION. HE ALSO BUILT A PHOBIA OF ICE BECAUSE OF THE ACCIDENT, GETTING HIM KICKED OFF THE TEAM WHICH CAUSED A LOT OF EMOTIONAL DISTRESS. PAUL ALSO CUT CONNECTIONS WITH HIM IN THE PROCESS SO SOON IT WAS ONLY LEAH, JACOB, AND BARELY SETH HE KEPT IN CONTACT WITH. THE NIGHT HE WAS CUT, EMBRY KILLED HIS PRIDE AND DRANK HIMSELF TO SLEEP IN DESPAIR. HE BECAME DISTANT AND COLD, NO LONGER FEELING LIKE HIMSELF. 

A FEW YEARS LATER, HE MET BELLA SWAN AT THE LOCAL ICE RINK FROM LEAH BEGGING HIM TO GO. HE LITERALLY RAN INTO THE FGURE SKATER AND HIS LIFE TURN INTO A SPIRAL SLIDE-EVERYTHING GOING FROM NEGATIVE TO POSITIVE. WHICH IS THE ENTIRE REASON THIS STORY WAS CREATED! PHEW! THAT WAS A LOT! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE! FAREWELL!

_BETAed BY SOTHE SAGE_


	21. Chapter 20

HELLO. IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. I WOULD LIKE TO WARN EVERYONE THAT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A TEASER OF BLIND FRIENDSHIP, SO YOU CAN HAVE AN IDEA WHAT'S COMING. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**NEW YEARS EVE!**

Embry adjusted the black vest around his shoulders that went with his light jeans and white short-sleeve shirt. It had been a little less than a week since the encounter with Sam; Embry's scratches were still very visible on his arm- in fact they were starting to develop scabs- but his black eye was fading. Bella had been taking him nearly everywhere with her so he wouldn't mess with his scratches. He loved it, actually. She didn't do the stuff other girls did; he wasn't pushed into a mall, or begged for matching shirts. It was easy, just like everything else with her. It was also more peaceful now; Leah and Jacob had left the twenty-seventh saying that Jacob only had one more day before he had to go to work again and he wanted to spend it with Leah.

He ran a hand through his hair to give it a controlled chaos look. He smiled into the mirror-something he hadn't done in a long time His pale eye no longer gave him shudders, his scars were thinner. He just seemed a little better to himself. Two hard knocks on his door got his attention. He jogged out of the bathroom to answer the door. Paul stood there in a black coat and dark washed jeans, his hair covered by one of those hats jazz dancers wear. **(On profile.)**

"Yo. You ready to get goin?" He asked. Paul was going with him to Bella's New Year's party, they had become good friends after the Tyler incident. Embry nodded and held up a finger as he ran to his bedroom to get a little blue velvet box and his jacket. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Let's get goin." Embry cheered. So they walked through the heavy snow fall, making small talk and Paul shouted how cold it was every few minutes. At last they saw the small house with a white balloon tied to the railing. Embry chuckled as he and Paul scurried through the thick snow on the stairs and onto the porch. Some kind of smooth rock was playing and people were chattering. Paul knocked furiously.

"This is the police!" Paul bellowed with a deep voice. Embry smirked when he heard Bella laugh. The door clicked and Bella was standing there in tight black jeans and a red button up long sleeve, her hair in a pair of swirly pig tails. She smiled at the two men, happy to see that the in-coming storm didn't slow them down. She giggled when she saw all the snow in Paul's hats lip. Paul scooped her up in a hug, making her squeal.

"Jesus Paul, your freezing! And dump the snow off that hat!" He guffawed and let her down. He left to retrieve hot chocolate Bella said was on the table when she noticed he was still shivering. Bella kissed Embry's nose with a small smile. He grinned.

"Glad you made it. Alice and Edward haven't gotten here yet. The snow's probably stalling Ed's car" She muttered. He chuckled while sighing at the same time, making some unusual sound. He set his forehead against hers.

"They'll make it. Last I checked Alice is impossible to rein in." He murmured. Alice had spent the day with them once when they closed the restaurant so Edward could go with Tanya to their son, Mikey's doctor appointment. Long story short, Embry was thanking god Bella was there with him when they went downtown. As if he had summoned them, Alice, Edward, and his family busted through the door covered in snow. Edward was cradling Mikey to him, who was crying. His wife, Tanya was rubbing her hands together with relief when they entered the warm house.

"_Brrr!_ It's cold out there!" Alice chirped. She stomped her black leather boots before she took them off and skipped over to Bella to give her a hug.

"Happy New Year!" Alice greeted.

"Happy New Year." Bella replied. "If you want there's some hot chocolate in the kitchen." Alice clapped her hands.

"Oh yes!" she ran off to the kitchen without another word. Edward set Mikey on his wobbly toddler legs to remove his damp coat. His wife, Tanya scooped him up once she sheded her things as well. Her strawberry blonde hair let down to her shoulders. She smiled at Bella.

"It's good to see you Bella! I haven't seen you since the Halloween party last year." She huffed at the end. Bella laughed.

"Sorry. Can I hold Mikey?" Tanya handed her the toddler, who took a handful of Bella's hair. She giggled.

"He got so big!" she reveled. Edward chuckled and gave Embry a strange look. So, this is what Alice had been drumming in his ear about. He had scars, but he seemed harmless. Until he saw the scratches on the scarred man's arm. Did Bella do that, or…? He shook his head when Bella handed him his son. Bella wouldn't tolerate someone abusive; he must have a cat or something.

"There's hot chocolate in the kitchen. Oh and cookies if Mikey can have some." Tanya sighed with relief.

"Thank god! He's been tugging at my hair for something sweet all day! But his father said not until the party!" Edward laughed and kissed his wife's head as she left to give their son a small cookie. Edward patted Bella's back and went to find Emmett, who he wanted to scare. Edward was very quiet when he walked. He always managed to scare anyone, even Emmett by just speaking. Embry wrapped both arms around Bella. They both jumped when a rather frazzled looking Alice popped in front of them. Her greyish blue eyes were wide and her cheeks were a deep crimson.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" she mumbled breathlessly, noticing Embry for the first time. "Alone?" Bella nodded and Embry released her to get something to eat. Alice clutched her forearm with shocking strength that made Bella a little nervous.

"Alice-" Bella started.

"Who is that sexy guy in the kitchen!" Alice interjected with a squeak in her voice.

"I…" Bella trailed off, not sure who her friend was talking about.

"The sexy one! You know, tall, handsome face, huge arms, the most intense eyes I've ever seen, who the hell is he!" Suddenly there was realization in Bella's eyes and her mouth fell open into a little 'o' she bit her lip with amusement. Alice had never shown any interest in guys, always helping her family with chores, but now she seemed almost mesmerized by Paul! Alice was rocking on her heels with anxiety. The mysterious man she had run into was nearly twice her size-his bright green eyes were so piercing that she had stood there stunned for minutes until she scurried off to find Bella. Her shy friends' eyes glint before what she liked to call, an 'Embry smirk' appeared on her lips.

"That's Paul; Embry's friend, slash brother." Alice sighed dreamily.

"Well is he in a relationship or anything? I need info Bella!" Alice shook her a little, making her laugh.

"No. Embry says he gets really nervous when he goes on dates." Alice leaned into her friend with a distant look in her eyes.

"Confident, yet tentative. I like those kinds of guys." Bella saw Paul walking with Embry and got a devious plan. She gripped Alice's wrist and started walking towards the men.

"Bella what are you doing?" the pixie like woman squeaked with absolute fear. Bella looked at her with that smirk again, but said nothing until they were in front of them. Embrys' lips twitched with his own amusement when he saw his…could he call Bella his girlfriend? It was something he had mulled over several times-but he never came up with an answer. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and played with one of her pigtails.

"So Paul, have you had a chance to get to know everyone?" Bella inquired with innocence that anyone would notice. Alice looked at her boots while heat flooded her face at an over whelming rate.

"No, not everyone." Paul muttered, his eyes on the little pixie woman in front of him. He had been talking to Felix, Emmett's co-worker. The guy was hilarious! Especially when the two of them were together! Bella smiled. She motioned towards Alice.

"Well, this is Alice Mason. She and her brother own a diner a few blocks from here." Alice raised her hand for a feeble attempt of a wave. Her usual hyper attitude replaced with shyness that made Bella seem silly. Paul held out his hand for her to shake. The little pixie bit her lip as she grasped Paul's warm, rough hand. Bella giggled when the two strangers started making googly eyes at each other. Embry pulled her away from the two to give them privacy.

He kissed the top of her head with a chuckle. "You're a devious little thing." he muttered. Bella hummed and laid her head on his chest as her arm wrapped around his slender waist. Unlike a lot of couples, they didn't meet from friends or noticing the others looks, Bella didn't even knew what he looked like for weeks! They were together for the fact they learned nearly everything about each other before the thought of dating even popped in their heads. So in way-it was an accident they fell for each other. Bella looked over to see Paul whispering something in Alice's ear that made her laugh. Alice was probably going with her when she visited Embry. Paul was almost always over there except when he had practice.

Emmett frowned when he saw Paul flirting with Alice. He wasn't too sure if Edward would notice…he found out when a confused Edward asked Alice to hold Mikey, interrupting the two, but, he made things worse. How? Paul started playing with Mikey, plastering a huge toothy smile from the toddler and Alice. Emmett face palmed himself. _Edward you idiot! _He felt something soft sneak into his hand and turned around to see a slightly annoyed Victoria.

"Don't tell me you're spying on them." She scolded. He pouted. She was good at keeping track of him!

"I'm just protective guy!" he defended. Victoria laughed as she leaned into her boyfriend. She saw Bella with Embry- him talking sweetly to her from the way she was blushing. That guy had a lot of courage; he came to the party without anything covering his face. Bella's parents had been surprised, but got over it. She then noticed that Mikey was making his way over to Bella and Embry. He pulled on Embry's pants, getting the scarred man's attention. Surprisingly, he picked up the child and set him on his hip while Bella snuggled back into his side. The toddler put his chubby hand on Embry's face where his scars were, his eyes shining with innocent curiosity.

Bella grinned as Mikey tugged at Embry's hair. He was laughing and trying to get the little boy to calm down. Tanya came over and untangled Mikey from Embry, apologizing. He just grinned and said it was no problem. He held Bella's hand as she said hello to people. He met her old friend Peter, who got her into skating. He met her cousin, Alec who was studying literature not too far away. The night went by quickly-glass after glass of Champaign, joking with Paul when he wasn't flirting with Alice-and talking to A LOT of people!

**4 hours later-10 minutes to midnight**

Embry leaned into Bella's body as a gust of cold wind whipped at them. It had gotten hot and stuffy in the small house, so Bella offered some time outside. A few minutes later they were both looking at the stars in their coats, Embry's arms wrapped around Bella's waist once again. The moon was full-making the thick bed of snow on the ground glimmer and sparkle. Embry sighed and set his forehead on Bella's shoulder. Soon everyone would be coming outside as well to see the fireworks that would shoot off at midnight-so Embry was enjoying his alone time with Bella.

"Quite a party." Bella murmured. Indeed it had. Halfway through Alice ran over in hysteria saying she had a date with Paul tomorrow, Mikey came after Embry about three more times, Emmett got a little drunk and tripped over the rug in the hall, and Peter had stuck his head in the sink when Mikey accidently lit his head on fire. Luckily Bella's parents had gone home before any of that happened. Talk about good luck. Embry had gotten a call from Leah saying happy New Year and that was about it.

"Hmmm." Was his response. Another gust of wind carried some snow that hadn't stuck to the ground into the air, almost like a dance. Bella turned in Embry's embrace to bury her cold face in his neck, making him shiver a little.

"Sorry." Her voice was muffled a little. They heard the commotion inside-Mikey fell asleep hours ago so now it was an adult party with…'interesting' games. She was glad she was with Embry. He was just as modest as she was and had dealt with enough stupid games in his years with Paul, who had Alice in his lap inside while they watched Emmett do the dare Edward had given him. It then occurred to Paul through his inebriated mind that Embry and Bella were missing. He shrugged and winced as Emmett fell to the ground with a floor shaking thump-

So loud that Embry and Bella heard it outside. Embry turned when an eruption of laughter came from the house. He looked at Bella with concern.

"I sure hope your house can handle drunken people." Embry was rewarded with her sweet laugh. She was still giggling when she answered.

"Don't worry-it handles me tripping all the time. It can handle this." Embry chuckled and suddenly remembered something. He pulled the velvet box from his pocket. Bella frowned in confusion. Embry rubbed his thumb against the box, feeling slight embarrassment.

"I. ahh…didn't get you a Christmas present so…" he handed her the box shyly. She took it hesitantly and brushed her fingers against the smooth fabric that covered it. She blushed. She opened the little box and stared in awe at the colorful orb that was held by a silver chain.

"It's a mood necklace." She looked at him with her big brown eyes, filled with appreciation. The scarred man removed the necklace from the box and motioned for her to turn around. She obeyed-Embry gently clipped the necklace into place, the orb resting against the Bella's chest. She admired it with a smile. Bella leaned back in his embrace as her finger played with the orb, which was already changing color. She looked down at the light green orb.

"Em?"

"Hmmm?" that seemed to be his best response for certain things.

"What does green mean?" Embry grinned and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her like always.

"It means you're happy." Bella wrapped her arms around Embry's torso.

"The things pretty accurate then." Bella mumbled into his chest. He tousled her slightly when he chuckled. He lifted her head and pressed his lips against hers-both of their lips cold from the weather. They moved a loving slow rhythm that made their hearts melt. Embry squeezed Bella's waist as she clutched the fabric on his shoulders. The wind got a little stronger and made Bella's hair fly around them.

Embry grew as much courage as he could and traced his tongue against Bella's bottom lip, making her gasp but gave him permission, starting a whole new rhythm. He tangled his hand in her hair when she gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. It was a whole new sensation for the couple-their hearts beating out of their chests. Their lungs started to burn when the front door flew open-making them lurch away from each other. Paul stumbled onto the porch-he looked at their flushed faces and swollen lips. He smirked, his eyes glazed over from all the alcohol he consumed.

"Heeeeyy-it's almost time for the umm…fireworks!" he slurred from his position against the door frame- already forgetting about nearly catching them. Embry rolled his eyes as Paul drunkenly slumped down on to the porch stairs, more people coming. Embry just wrapped his arms around Bella's waist again and set his chin on the top of her head.

"Embry?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah." He responded.

"What does purple mean?" at first he didn't understand until he remembered her necklace-and then he blushed.

"It Uhhh, means your romantic." Bella squeaked. The thing was freakishly accurate. Embry chuckled and gave her cheek a quick peck. Everyone was on the porch now- some too drunk to realize where, others absolutely too tired to care. An equally drunk Alice was leaning against Paul's shoulder. Emmett's head was bobbing in attempt to stay awake, a tired but happy Victoria sitting with him on the bench. Edward and Tanya barely drank anything, so they were just a little drowsy. Edward checked his watch.

"Three…two…one." The bronzed haired man muttered. Just as he did that, the sky lit up with the first round of fireworks. Emmett jumped. Bella giggled from her position in Embry's arms. The group of friends and family watched the explosives turn into a colorful show that was noise filled, but still beautiful. Bella snuggled deeper into Embry's back with a content sigh. The scarred man smiled and kissed the top of her head. To everyone's shock the show lasted about thirty minutes-long enough for Paul to fall asleep with Alice against the pole of the porch. Emmett and Victoria went in about fifteen minutes through the show. Edward and Tanya got Mikey and left, saying their thanks. He was considering getting Alice, but Bella promised she'd get her home. Soon it was one-forty-five and Embry figured it was time to get Paul home.

"I forgot to say thank you for the necklace." Bella murmured. Embry smiled sweetly and kissed her nose.

"Tonight was enough of a present. I'll see you soon." They regretfully pulled from each other and Embry grabbed a little less drunk Paul by the arm.

"C'mon you. We gotta get going." Paul just groaned and let his-brother-like friend drag him away. Alice pouted before she trudged inside the house and fell onto the couch. Bella sat next to her.

"He's so sweet." Alice's voice was muffled by the pillow. Bella sighed.

"He is. He's also a complete goofball when he's mixed with Em." Alice sat up with concern in her eyes.

"You really like that Embry guy, don't you?" Bella bit her lip as heat went to her already flushed cheeks.

"Yeah." She whispered. Alice groaned and flung herself back in to her lying position. Bella watched her friends eyes droop closed. Bella sighed. She would call Edward in the morning to tell him Alice slept over. She put a blanket on Alice and padded off to her bedroom for a good night sleep, playing with the little orb of her necklace.

**At the Clearwater's house- a few minutes before midnight**

Sam gulped down his beer greedily, needing the alcohol to numb his mind just a little. He had invited Paul to the usual New Year's party the Clearwater's held-but he declined! It shouldn't be a big deal to him; Seth declined as well to go to a party with Collin at some fancy bar. It shouldn't bother him that Paul declined. But it did. Why? He wasn't sure! He growled, getting attention form a far from sober Quil who was sitting on the porch stairs with him.

"What's up with you?" Quil slurred.

"Paul didn't come." The drunken man scoffed as he gave his coach a disbelieving look.

"Are you like homo with him or something? 'Cause you huff and puff a lot when he doesn't obey your every command!" Quil laughed wildly at his own idiotic joke. Sam slapped him upside the head.

"No!" Sam growled viciously. "It's just that he was never like this. Even when he went all zombie he still came to all the holiday parties. Now he's all secretive." Quil shrugged and threw his head back to take a swig of his beer.

"You never know-he could have a lady friend or something. He probably doesn't want Tyler to find out, considering what he did to Em's girl…god I've never seen either of them like that! I mean they never liked each other that much but…" He trailed off. Sam considered the idea of Paul having a girlfriend. It could be possible that he just didn't want to introduce her or like Quil said, afraid Tyler might go all sexual offender like he nearly did to Embry's girl.

Embry…that guy had changed a lot that's for sure. He was always hot tempered just like Paul but he never _attacked _anyone! He always knew that the limit was with responding to certain things-but the fire in his eyes when Quil moved to talk to that girl…it was unlike anything Embry ever did. His thoughts were swimming now-thinking of Embry and Paul. They were hot tempered jokesters, never listening unless it was serious.

He remembered the time he saw Embry and Jacob wrestling-how Paul grinned at the two. He and Embry were always like brothers. They always defended each other. Sam started putting together pieces in his head. Paul gave up too easily the day Sam confronted him, he disappeared when Sam saw the video of Embry and now that he thought about; someone had said that girls name before she tried to sneak off…Paul had yelled at Tyler...NO! He went ape crazy. This was wasn't right; there was a huge chunk of secrets being Paul was holding. He was hiding something and Sam was going to find out what. He only had one suspicion-Embry Call was involved in Paul's secrecy.

GIGANTIC GASP! SAM'S SMARTER THAN I GAVE HIM CREDIT FOR…WAIT, THAT'S A BAD THING. ANYWAY, I REALIZED THAT I DRUG THIS STORY OUT A LITTLE TOO MUCH. THERE MAY BE SOME PEOPLE THAT DISAGREE, BUT I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SKIPPED ABOUT A MONTH AHEAD. WHY? BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ANYTHING I CAN DO WITH THE ERR...HOW EVER MAN DAYS THERE ARE IN JANUARAY. AND BESIDES, THERE A LOT OF TURNING POINTS IN FEBUARY THAT I AM JUST DIENG TO WRITE! OKAY THE, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

THIS CHAPTER BETAed BY SOTHE SAGE


	22. Chapter 21

HELLO! I KNOW I SAID THE NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE A TEASER OF THE NEXT STORY, AND IT STILL IS! IT'S JUST NOT THE MAIN THING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER- I WOULD HAVE DONE EVERYTHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. I WOULD HAVE MESSED UP PEOPLE'S MINDS BY MAKING BELLA SUDDENLY BE WITH EMBRY AND MAKE EDWARD FALL OFF A CLIFF AND EMMETT BEING MORE INVOLVED AND MAKE ROSALIE BEING LESS OF A BITCH AND MAKE VICTORIA SUDDENLY BE ALL NICE AND MAKE EVERY BODY GO… WHAT THE H**…**

**SSage(BETA); *COVERS MOUTH* Woah Vicky! She's sorry if she started to go berserk-she has a tendency to get carried away when…**

ME; *GROWLS* 

**BETA; Woah there! Down girl…Don't make me get the duct tape…**

ME; *POUTS* I'M JUST SAYING IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE MORE ENTERTAINING IF…

**SSage; Yeah, I know. If Bella messed Edward up by burning his balls, in addition to many other very graphic things going through that brain of yours. Anyways, back to the subject at hand-Vicky doesn't own anything. They're someone else's toys, she's just playing with them, even though she wishes that they were hers, but then again don't we all?**

ME; YEAH, WHAT HE SAID!

**February 14**

Embry shoved his head deeper into his soft pillow as his phone went off. He didn't get much sleep, because he was thinking of what Paul had said the other night.

**Flashback-last night**

"_I swear! The thing was as big as a baseball!" Paul was telling Embry about a mouse Alice had yelled for him to get at her apartment. They were sitting in a small coffee shop in the back so they could talk without people staring at the way they interacted._

"_Paul, they can't get that big." Embry smiled at his friend before he sipped his coffee. Paul swallowed his mouthful of cinnamon flavored latte and flailed his arms. Embry shook his head._

"_I bet they can! It scared ME! And I killed a bunch for my mom when I was younger!" Embry picked at his muffin with a grin._

"_I know. I helped you a couple times. I remember that one we found in the toaster? The little guy jumped right out when you turned in on!" Embry exclaimed. Paul laughed heartily. It had been a month since he met Alice, two and half months since he got his friend back, and two weeks since he realized he wanted to quit the skating team. He was trying his hardest to find a reason without mentioning Embry. He thought about telling them Alice wanted him to but…he had a feeling that wouldn't work. Paul was known for being stubborn and not letting someone turn him into a pushover._

_He mentally sighed. He needed to find some way to get off the team. It just wasn't the same after Embry was kicked off-he saw the guys true colors and didn't want to mix with them anymore. He couldn't handle the headache he was starting to get so he changed the subject._

"_So, you got any plans for Valentine's Day?" Embry raised an eyebrow over his Styrofoam cup, showing his confusion for the sudden subject change. Paul bit a large chunk of his egg sandwich. Embry shrugged and leaned back onto the fake leather seats of the booth._

"_Not really. Bella's not that into Valentine's Day. I might just rent a movie, get some pizza and that would be it." Embry said nonchalantly. Paul frowned._

"_How does she react?" Embry waved a hand dismissively. _

"_She doesn't react badly; she just doesn't understand the Holiday. I have to say I don't either. If you ask me it doesn't make much sense." He bit into his muffin. Paul smirked._

"_I guess she doesn't know a lot of people pop their cherry on Valentine's Day." Embry choked on his muffin and pounded his chest with his fist as a coughing fit ensued. Paul laughed wildly and gave Embry his coffee. When he composed himself he glared at Paul, making him laugh harder._

"_After all this time you're still sensitive about sex!" Embry reached over the table to punch his friend in the shoulder. Some people heard the commotion and were craning their necks to see what was going on._

"_I'm not sensitive about it! You caught me off guard!" Embry defended. Paul gasped in air, his sides hurting from laughter. He cleared his throat and looked at his now blushing friend._

"_On a serious note, have you guys not, you know…err experimented?" Embry slammed his head on the table and groaned. He tried his hardest to avoid this subject. He would admit he let his hands…WANDER a little but it never led to anything that serious._

"_Not really, no." Embry mumbled. Paul grunted with embarrassment._

"_Okay then." There was awkward silence for a moment before Embry raised his head. He took a gulp of his coffee._

"_How's Alice?" He asked._

"_She's great, sweet as can be. I see why Bella's always tired after spending time with her. She has so much energy-she keeps me on my toes." Paul chuckled as he thought of the hyper little pixie he had grown fond of. Embry pushed the last of his muffin away-the pastry no longer appetizing. Paul's phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D and rolled his eyes. He turned off his phone with a smirk. _

"_Sam?" Embry asked as he grinned deviously._

"_Yeah. The dick won't leave me alone! God he gets on my nerves." Paul huffed and got up. He patted his friends back shoulder._

"_I better get going. I promised Seth I'd stop by to look at his truck. I'll catch you later." They said their goodbyes and Embry's left soon after to get some things done at his place._

**End of flashback**

Embry's pillow was suddenly too hot, so he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom-to take a shower. He rolled his shoulders as the warm stream of water massaged his back. For a split second his mind faded to the first time a he took a shower with his scars. The hot water had hit the sensitive wounds and he had let out the most ear piercing scream known to man. The old woman that lived above him was frantically knocking on his door just as he had hurriedly gotten out of the shower. He had to yell that he was okay so she wouldn't see his scars. He shuddered, trying to get rid of the memory. He may be over his fear, but it didn't make it any less disturbing to remember how painful it was.

He rinsed his sudsy hair before he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist so he could brush his teeth. When he finished his bathroom routine, Embry put on a pair of black jeans and a white flannel shirt. He entered his tiny kitchen and poured himself a bowl crunchy sugar frosted wheats. He let his mind wander off. Bella and him had been together since Christmas…was it time to start thinking of THAT step in the relationship? She and him never talked about it…well, that was a lie. They had talked about it once-they both seemed happy with how things were and were perfectly content on waiting.

He sighed. That was the last time he'd let Paul weasel into that subject! He slurped the last of the milk in his bowl and set it in the sink. He rubbed his face with both of his hand in annoyance. Curse Paul sticking all these thoughts in his head! He banged his head on the wall a few times until he started getting a dull headache. He sighed again. He wasn't' picking Bella up 'til eight, so he had plenty of time to try to forget his conversation with Paul.

He plopped down on his couch and numbed his brain with some show called 'impractical jokers.' His cell phone went off-the vibration making him jump since his phone was in his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Happy Valentine's Day grumpy ass!" _Leah's happy voice filled his ear. Embry chuckled.

"Happy Valentine's Day she-devil." He casually responded as he turned down the volume on the TV. She laughed.

"_So tell me, do you have any plans for today?" _Leah asked a little too innocently.

"Yeah. I'm going to pick up Bella, order some take out, and she's going to spend the night. Nothing huge." Leah made a sound of distaste. She never understood his simple way of doing things-she always obsessed over the smallest problems.

"_You're joking. THAT'S your plan?" _Embry waved the hand around that didn't hold the phone out of habit.

"Well-yeah! What am I supposed to do? She already told me she didn't want to do anything big!" He defended. Leah groaned.

"_Whatever! I have to get some stuff for Jake. I'll talk to you soon grumpy ass. And tell Bella I said hi!" _Embry chuckled.

"I'll be sure to do that. Bye Leah." He hung up with an eye roll. Oh how he loved Leah during the holidays.

Xx

"No way in hell!" a flushed and embarrassed Bella sat on the toilet at Alice's small apartment, the little pixie trying to get her to try on lingerie for Embry. Alice pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No!" Bella moved her body to turn around to show she was serious. Alice huffed and pinched her friends arm, making her flinch and turn around to glare at her. The little pixie held up a blood red bra suggestively. Bella puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"No, Alice." Alice dropped her arms in frustration.

"Don't you want to make tonight special?" She whined. Bella sighed in aggravation. She hated this subject.

"Alice, the farthest we've gone is him gripping my thigh a little tight. We're both too shy for that kind of stuff!" Alice laughed like a maniac. She could imagine them being so innocent unlike a lot of couples. She pushed the lacy garment in Bella's hands. She grinned.

"So you're going to test his control!" Alice waved a finger in Bella's face as if she was scolding her. Bella bit her lip as a fresh current of heat went to her cheeks. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I don't want to test his control; I just want to spend a simple day with him like I always do!" Alice knitted her thin eyebrows together in a frown. She pushed Bella back onto the toilet. She affectionately patted her cheek and pulled out a mysterious bag. Bella craned her neck to attempt to see what was inside. She found some courage to say something she never dared.

"And besides…I want him to love me before we do that." She whispered in a voice that was barely audible. Alice froze her movements and slowly turned to her friend with large eyes and a frightening look.

"Are you blind woman?" Alice shrieked, making Bella jump off the toilet seat. "How can you not see the way he looks at you? I swear Paul always has to snap his fingers to get him to stop! What makes you think he doesn't love you!" Bella touched her temple for a minute.

"In all honesty, I don't know." She mumbled. Alice grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"You're insane if you can't see what Paul and I can see in his eyes! It's not crazed lust, it's something meaningful and you NEED to act on it! Valentine's Day is the day to grow some balls and do what you wouldn't dare any other day. Embry makes you happy, so take a risk with him. I know for a fact he's having just as much trouble with this decision as you are!" Bella removed Alice's hands from her shoulder and gave her a frightened look.

"Ali I…" Alice placed a small finger on Bella's lips and looked right in the eye. Her greyish blue eyes held determination and compassion.

"You and Embry click unlike anyone I've ever seen. When he looks at you with a certain look you know exactly what he needs, when you frown he knows just how to get rid of it without any effort. You know each other so well because you built a friendship first and thought through every decision. Tonight Bella, I want you to stop thinking and just let your feelings control you…no matter how cliché that sounds!" Bella couldn't help but giggle at her friends rant ending with such a silly after thought. She sighed and nodded. Alice clapped with glees and whipped out some crazy box from the mystery bag.

"Awesome, because I'm going to make you look fantastic!" Bella paled slightly, but managed not to run. She closed her eyes tightly as her crazed pixie friend stalked towards her with the strange box.

Xx

Paul whistled as he glided across the oval of ice known as the rink, Quil and Tyler acting like the idiots they were in front of him, though Quil seemed to push Tyler away more than in a joking manner.

He was eager to get to Alice so they could go to the movies tonight and get away from Sam's stalkerish gaze. Ever since he turned down the New Year's party offer, the guy has been keeping a hawk eye on him. He didn't seriously understand why; Seth had gotten drunk at some stupid bar with Collin instead of going to the party. The kid wasn't a good drunk-he was an absolute klutz drunk, especially with an already overly hyper Collin dragging him around. Sam didn't pay attention to that fact. No, he acted like he was perfectly fine with Seth not going. But he's a whole other story.

Paul stopped when something caught his eyes. Two guys in work suits were hanging a banner that said 'Welcome To The Colorado Skating Tournament.' He suddenly remembered Bella would be in that. He had gone with Embry one time to pick her up. All he could say that Bella transformed as soon as she stepped on the ice-she wasn't clumsy or shy, she was graceful and confident when she moved. He had a good feeling she would place in the tournament, Second place at the lowest.

He grinned at the thought of the look on Embry's face when he watches her-he gets a completely mesmerized look and just follows her every move until she's in his arms again. Harry came through the door from the bathroom and patted Sam's shoulder before he blew his whistled and shouted for the team to get dressed and ready to leave. Paul glided off the ice and went with the rest of the team into the locker room, talk of Valentine dates everywhere.

"Yo Paul, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Quil questioned with less snark than usual. Ever since the incident with Embry, Paul has noticed that Quil was slowly lowering his voice and smiling more than smirking. The slightly taller man smiled.

"Nothing much. Take my girl out for a movie, maybe a nice dinner. You know the usual." Quil nodded. He leaned against the locker next to Paul. His eyes shifted to cautious and looked to make sure no one was lurking around a corner. He leaned in close to Paul, who was a little freaked out by the change in Quil's attitude.

"I know you still talk to Em." He whispered. Paul's heart nearly stopped as he looked into his teammates eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time-Regret. He wasn't talking to the obnoxious Quil. This was the Quil he never met-the one who Tyler always gloated about getting rid of.

"And?" Paul's voice cracked at the fact that someone knew! Quil of all people! Quil shifted a little uncomfortably.

"I…I want to talk to him. I know I wasn't as close as you are to him but…I still trusted him and you more than anyone and I…I didn't realize how drastic my personality had changed until Em grabbed my shirt. I want to apologize and see if I can salvage any scraps of the friendship we had." He bowed his head in regret at his behavior. He wouldn't blame it all on the team. He willingly went into their clutches unlike Em and Paul. Just like Paul he was starting to get his sense back.

He was surprised when Paul slipped something into his hand. He looked to see that it was a phone number. Quil looked at him hopefully yet confused.

"It's Em's phone number. Don't call it until tomorrow though. I was always hoping you would snap out of it Quil." Paul patted his back and left the locker room. Quil collapsed onto the bench and stared at the phone number. He wasn't like Paul, who had practically grown up with Embry. He had been an outcast with huge glasses and no friends…when he joined the team, he had promised to be something else. He realized he went too far.

He propped his head in his hands. He was going to go backwards, back to the days when he was just another nerd in the world. He stood up, now filled with determination. The first thing he did was remove his contacts from his eyes.

_Here comes the REAL Quil Atera!" _he thought.

Xx** later that night…about 7:50 pm**

Embry stepped out of his apartment into the icy wind and locked his door. He placed his hood over his head and began a steady tread through the streets towards Bella's house. There was no snow-just ice cold wind that bit right through his thick jacket. Colorado was beautiful, but cold. Embry jogged through the wind to step onto the porch of Bella's home. He knocked on the door and was met with a blushing Bella dressed in dark green sweater and dark jeans that complimented her curves, her eyes popped out thanks to the smoky makeup applied to her eyelids, her hair done into adorable coils of curls.

His jaw dropped. Bella bit her lip. He finally snapped out of his shock and stepped into the house. He looked around.

"No Emmett?" He asked.

"No Emmett. He does have a girlfriend you know." Bella joked. Embry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist like every time he saw her.

"Ready to go?" Bella nodded and retrieved her coat before joining Embry at the door. He placed his arm over her shoulders after she locked the door as they started the walk through the cold. They walked in comfortable silence as always; Embry's arm securely around Bella's shoulders.

They stepped into his apartment quickly to revel in the heat. Bella rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to gain some extra heat. Embry called pizza hut and asked Bella to pick a movie while he used the bathroom. Bella knelt in front of his small shelf of movies looking at each title. She grabbed a movie called 'Journey to the Center of Earth.' She set in the DVD player as Embry walked into the room. They dropped themselves on the couch, Bella snuggling right into the crook of his arm. Embry kissed her head and let himself fall into the movie.

About halfway through, the pizza came. Embry heaved himself off the couch and answered the door. The poor kid was only sixteen years old in his job out there in the cold. To pay for his troubles Embry gave him a ten dollar tip and a smile. He dropped the pizza box on the coffee table so they could just help themselves to a slice. Embry bit into his slice of pepperoni as the ending of the movie neared, Bella nibbling on her crust snuggled into his side.

Embry sighed when the movie ended and popped the second one called 'Paranormal Activity.' He hadn't even looked at the box, so when the first scare came he jumped and got it out as fast as he could. He replaced with the comedy 'The Hangover.' Soon the pizza lost its luster and Embry shut the box so he wouldn't stuff himself with another slice.

He lost interest in the movie and started stroking Bella's arm, making steady purrs form. He chuckled. His kitten…

Bella kissed his jaw so gently-it was almost as if it never happened. He tipped his head to press his lips slightly harder against hers, making her gasp and twist her fingers into his hair. Embry ran his tongue against her lip and she gladly gave him entrance. Bella gripped a handful of his shirt in her little fist, trying to get him closer and making a noise that gave Embry chills. He found his hand gripping Bella's thigh possessively, Bella's free hand no longer gripping his shirt- it was tightly wound in his hair just like the other. Their lips moved in the smooth pattern they had grown to in only a month, but even in this haze Embry had some sense. He pulled away panting.

"Bella." He whispered. "I need to know that this is what you want." Bella kissed his bottom lip and made that noise again. Guess that was a yes. Embry inhaled sharply and stood up, taking Bella with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he blindly wandered through his apartment, bumping Bella into walls and knocking stuff over until he was sure he reached his door. He fumbled around to find the knob, trying to keep his rhythm of the fervent kisses he was placing on Bella's neck. She was whimpering now.

He finally opened the door and stumbled as the support of the door vanished. Bella gave a little shriek when Embry gently tosses her onto his small but soft bed, only to jump on top of her carefully. She giggled and pulled his head down to kiss him. He set his forehead against hers with a heartbeat as fast as a humming bird. He took a deep breath as Bella's fingers trailed down his back slowly. He looked into her dark chocolate orbs-the ones that started everything…that fateful day of running into the figure skater. It's hard to believe only months ago he was bitter and depressed. Now, he was living.

He lifted a hand to caress Bella's flushed cheek. He swallowed a lump in his throat and whispered something that he wanted to for a long time by then.

"I love you." Bella gasped and dug her fingers into his clothed back.

"I love you too." She whispered. Embry kissed her bottom lip, her nose, and her eyelids. He nipped at her ear, getting a little squeak. He gasped when he felt pressure on his butt. Things blurred as two innocent lovers gave themselves to each other for the first time.

Xx

Embry watched the moonlight leak through his small circular window, his head propped up by one of his hands, and the other rested loosely on Bella's hip-her back snuggly against his chest. Her steady breathing and the hum of the heater was the only noise in the room. Embry shifted his gaze to Bella, her long brown hair splayed all over the pillow. What he could see of her face smooth…free of frown lines. His heart fluttered with a gush of new emotions he couldn't explain.

What he just shared with Bella would forever be in his mind held as a precious memory. Movement under his arm made him snap back to reality and was met with Bella's still sleepy eyes. Her cheeks were still pink and the heat of the blanket was most likely keeping it there.

"Hey." He murmured and pursed his lips. Bella smiled at him in a way that melted his heart.

"Hi." She yawned. Embry pulled her body a little closer to him. Bella's eyes wandered to the prominent scars on his chest that was a few shades darker than the rest of his skin. She hesitantly lifted a hand and trailed one finger down one of the scars, making Embry sigh. He placed his larger hand over hers-her hand had somehow moved itself right over his heart, where the beat was strong and steady.

"Why do you love me?" He whispered helplessly. The question caught Bella off guard and was slightly hurt that he would question her love. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"Because you're you." Bella scooted closer so she could bury her face into his neck. "You're sweet and humble. You know how to sympathize people without pitying them, you smile when everyone is frowning. You're handsome without exaggerating anything about your appearance. You're unique; you're Embry…my Embry." Bella kissed his neck lightly at the end, making him smile. He dropped his head to her level-his uneven eyes shining with happiness. Bella loved him. He was happy. Things just seemed right.

"My kitten." He snaked his arms around her waist and closed that last remaining distance between them and pecked her lips. That one little peck led to a sweet long kiss that made them feel warm and fuzzy. Embry splayed his fingers across Bella lower back, making her whimper. They pulled apart and snuggled together in the warmth of each other along with the blankets, fading into a peaceful sleep.

AWWWWWW! BEFORE I GIVE THE TEASER I HAVE TO SAY I WAS BLUSHING FURIOUSLY WRITING THAT PART. I TRIED TO MAKE THE LEAST GRPAHIC I COULD WHILE ALSO GIVING THE RIGHT VIBE I WANTED. I'M GONNA SHUT UP AND SHOW THE TEASER!

**I heard the screeching of tires, and felt Emmett push me into the sidewalk. I heard a horrible crash, more screeching and then silence. I got up and cradled my hand that now had a bad cut. It was disturbingly silent, too silent to be peaceful**

"**Emmett?" I called. I turned around and screamed. Emmett had gotten hit! I ran to him and held his head; he had a horrible gash on the back of his head, his leg was in an unnatural position and he was out cold. A man stumbled out of the car and hiccupped, and I realized he was drunk! I felt anger sear my insides. I gently rested Emmett head on my jacket, stomping towards the drunken bastard. He sneered down at me, his breath smelled like vodka. Ugh…**

"**What do you *hiccup* want?" I punched him in the balls and was satisfied when he dropped to his knees with a groan. I jumped on top of him, punching him furiously.**

"**YOU HIT MY FRIEND YOU SICK, DRUNKEN JERK!" I felt someone pull me off of his groaning body.**

"**NO! LET ME AT EM' JUST LET ME BEAT HIM TO AN INCH OF HIS LIFE! HE DESERVES IT! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" I flailed and screamed, the arms carrying me farther from my prey, from the man that most likely took my best friends life. Everything was a blur, I saw people taking Emmett into an ambulance, but in my eyes, they were taking him closer to death, I didn't know tears were streaming down my face. I screamed at the arms to let me go, I beat on their chest, shrieked at shocking volumes, but they cradled me, their heartbeat fast.**

"**Everything will be okay, Bella, just calm down, breathe, relax, those people are helping Emmett." I recognized the voice. Embry. I gripped his shirt and sobbed, and he willingly held me. I was going to lose my best and only friend, just because some man decided to get drunk at two o'clock in the afternoon. **

**I heard Jacob's offer to hold me, but I wouldn't let go of Embry, the way he was rocking me, not saying anything unlike my mother, who I knew would try to soothe me with failing promises. I felt myself run out of tears, slipping into unintentional sleep. Embry rubbed my back as I let darkness took me in…**

I'M SORRY IF IT'S A SUCKISH TEASER, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN WITHOUT GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY…NOT LIKE THE TITLE KEEPS IT MUCH OF A SECRET. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS MESSAGE ME! PEACE! LOVE! EMBRY!

BETAed by SotheSage


	23. Chapter 22

**I HAVE SOME NEWS. APPARENTLY I LOST TRACK OF MYSELF AND DIDN'T MENTION THAT THIS, AND THE EPILOGE ARE THE FINAL CHAPTERS-**

**Characters: What? How come you didn't say anything? We're all getting really deep into this!**

**Sothe Sage (BETA): WHAT? How could you forget something as important as that! I'm your BETA for God's sake and you didn't even tell me! **

**Me; *frowns* If you would just…**

**Paul: Seriously! It's low down!**

**Jacob; yeah! I mean, this is like telling your friends that you're moving two days before you do!**

**Me; *face palm* I think that's a bit…**

**Leah: You should have warned us!**

**Me: THAT'S WHY I'M SAYING IT NOW! IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME FINISH YOU COULD UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON GODAMNIT!**

**Everyone; *cricket sounds***

**Me; Good…Now, don't freak out like they did. I understand this was quite sudden and that you probably won't be happy with me. But since there are some kinks I have been ignoring, I have decided to write a few outtakes that will not be featured in the epilogue. So think of it as an apology present for this sudden news…so is everyone done going bananas?**

**Embry: *walks in.* What happened? What about bananas?**

**Me; Believe me, you don't wanna know. Now places people! *everyone scrambles away***

**SSage; You do keep everyone in a very straight line…**

**Me; It's what I do. And oh yeah, I don't own anything. **

**SSage: I still think you should've told us sooner…**

_A little less than two weeks later-the Day of the skating tournament-but far from the time it begins._

Quil sat in his crappy lounge chair with a beer in hand, staring at that one piece of paper that brought so much anxiety. It had been two weeks since Paul gave him Embry's number and he still had yet to call. Each time he tried, Embry either wasn't home or he chickened out. He pushed his thick framed glasses up his nose. He had started wearing his glasses again and…strangely he felt better. He felt a little more like himself. He always saw them as a burden but lately they had been more of a comfort. He remembered the day he came to practice wearing them.

**Flashback**

_Quil walked through the rink door, music flowing from the ear buds of his iPod. He trotted into the locker room and heard the yelling and whooping of the team. He set his duffel bag on the bench and stripped off his shirt, humming to the song that was playing_

"_DUDE!" Quil jumped when he hear Tyler's voice boom through the locker room. He looked up to see a confused Tyler staring at him like he had three heads. He shifted_ _uncomfortably under his teammates eyes._

"_What?" He quipped. He felt a familiar rush of awkwardness-one that he hadn't felt since high school._

"_I thought you got rid of those chick repellant specs!" Tyler tried to snatch the glasses off his face, but Quil took a step back. Alex noticed what was going on and nudged Paul. The both of them watched the strange interaction between the supposed friends._

"_I got sick of my contacts and I wasn't going to walk around blind as a bat." Quil calmly retorted. Tyler gave him a look of distaste. He thought he got rid of this Quil! Quil slid off his jeans to change into his sweats._

"_Yeah but…dude, you look like a dweeb with those things on; especially with your curly hair!" Quil scowled at Tyler and threw on the rest of his workout clothes._

"_Gee thanks; that's what every guy wants to hear from his FRIEND!" he put his duffel bag in one of the lockers and slammed it shut, the noise echoing throughout the changing room. He stormed out of the locker room leaving behind a shocked Alex and Tyler. Paul jogged after him. Quil was speed walking down the hall-fists clenched. Paul grabbed his shoulder to stop him._

"_If it helps, I think you look more like the old Quil I saw in those old albums your mom has." The shorter skater looked at him with surprise before a small smile spread across his face. He patted Paul's arm._

"_Thanks Paul." Paul grinned and the two walked down the hall, ignoring Alex and Tyler trying to catch up._

**End of flashback**

Quil huffed and got up to chuck his empty beer bottle into the trash. He just couldn't do it-he couldn't handle the thought of hearing that one voice that snapped him out of his trance, the voice that made everything so clear. It would be worse to look him in the eye but…either way he was going to end up crying.

"ARGH!" he bellowed and punched the frame of his kitchen entrance. He did this repeatedly until he was out of breath and his knuckles ached. Someone above him stomped on the floor in code of 'shut up.' He leaned his head on the same spot and groaned. He slid to the ground until he was on his knees. God why was this tearing him up? If only his grandfather saw him now, that old man would tear him a new one and yell what he always did when Quil acted stupid.

"_C'mon you little midget! I love ya, but quit acting like a pussy!"_ Quil chuckled as the strangely comforting words echoed through his head. He sighed and forced himself off the ground to get ready for the celebration at Sam's house. He pulled on his coat and walked out of his first floor apartment.

_Xx_

"Something's up Harry." A pissed off Sam muttered as he watched the team joke around. The old coach looked at the younger man with concern. He smiled a little when he saw Quil and Paul talking, Quil pushing up his glasses once in a while.

"Well I know the sky's up." He joked and rolled his eyes when Sam scowled. Paul laughed at something Quil said. Sam clenched his jaw. First Paul is acting weird and then Quil… What was going on? Was his thought of Embry being involved true? It would make sense; Paul was always close to Embry. Quil got freaked out by Embry that one fateful day…no. No, Embry couldn't be what was going on. Paul never liked Sam, and Quil was always a headache. They could possibly just be showing that he doesn't have full control over them. But Quil had been so willing when they met him at that party.

The guy had been all alone, gliding slowly on the sheet of ice from a recent storm. They had approached him and he was butter. He listened to all of Tyler's advice and became his twin. But that didn't mean he would stay that way. Paul never fully listened anyway…so wait, does any of that have anything to do with Embry? ARGH! He was giving himself migraines thinking like this!

Quil came ever to the small table of refreshments and quickly shoved half a cupcake in his mouth. He stopped when he saw Sam staring at him. He shifted his eyes over to Paul who was slapping Alex upside the head. So what Paul told him was true-you felt absolute chills when Sam stared at you. He swallowed his mouthful of cake and rushed back to Paul.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his retreating form. He guessed it would be best to make his announcement.

"Alright, shut up for five seconds." His baritone voice rung through the room. The team looked at him curiously.

"Out of request from Ty, we will be attending the figure skating tournament tonight." Paul dropped his jaw. He turned his angered eyes toward a smirking Tyler.

"Why the hell do you want to go to _figure_ skating tournament!" Tyler looked at him like he was stupid, making Paul grind his teeth.

"For all the sexy chicks. DUH!" Paul took a step forward-images of his hands around the leaner males neck. He felt a pressure on his stomach and looked to see Quil shaking his head. He was right. They would wonder why that would get such a reaction. They probably think he's crazy for responding like he did.

"Whatever." He ground out. Quil patted his back. The two of them had become good friends in such a short time; it was almost baffling. He relaxed and scowled at Tyler one more time before he left to use the bathroom,

Xx **at Embry's place**

"_Jake and I will be watching!" _a happy Leah chirped through the screen of Embry's lap top. The scarred man chuckled and rested his chin on his hand as he smiled at his sister's face. Bella was an absolute wreck with worries about the tournament, driving James crazy. He kept telling her she would do great, Embry would help by kissing her head and she would be calm, but ten minutes later she would be back to freaking out.

"'I'd say I'll tell her, but then she'll just worry more-two more pairs of eyes on her." Leah sighed and cradled the slight buldge on her stomach.

"_The poor things really that stressed?" _Embry nodded. Jacob was sleeping in the background- his snores were very prominent.

"_Well, tell her we say good luck. She's Lucky she has you." _Embry blushed at her words. He and Bella had gotten closer. They spent many nights at each other's houses a lot and constantly went to the beautiful field they found with Leah and Jake-to the point he had _th_at talk with Charlie. Talk about awkward. Embry smiled at Leah.

"How's the baby?" a motherly smile spread across her face. She ran a hand over her stomach.

"_Growing. Jacob nearly had a heart attack when we went to see its progress." _Embry smiled genuinely.

"Still not big enough to see the gender?" Leah shook her head.

"_It's getting there though." _Leah heaved a sigh. _"Well, I'm gonna let you go Em. Jake's bound to wake up any minute and let's_ _just say he has his eye on some names in the baby book!"_ Embry grinned.

"Okay Leah. Call me after the tournament."

"_Will do." _Embry tapped a button on his laptop and the Skype logo flashed onto the screen. He leaned back in his couch. He still couldn't get over how his life had turned around- how things felt so much lighter than they used to, how laughing doesn't seem to be impossible. Bella was a little firecracker- harmless until you light the fuse. She was sweet and playful…she brought out a side of him he didn't even existed-that no one knew was inside of him. He turned the volume back up on the TV as they talked about the skating tournament.

"_**Well folks, today is the day of the first annual figure skating competition being held here in snowy Colorado! Hope you got your tickets because they are SOLD OUT! Apparently there are a lot of figure skating fans around here! Who knew?" **_

Embry rolled his eyes at the overly perky man and turned the channel to discovery. He set his hands behind his head and listened to the sophisticated voice talk about brown bears eating habits. He jumped when he felt the vibration of his phone on his back pocket again. It was a text from Seth.

_I'll be there tonight-S _he shook his head with a smile. Seth and Bella got along so well it was strange. Bella said she always wanted a little brother for her and Emmett to teach. Seth missed Leah, so things worked out quite well in their relationship. He decided to get ready, since he was in sweats and his hair was a mess. He threw on a plaid button up and a pair of jeans ran a hand through his hair and plopped back on the couch.

He watched something bizarre about frogs until his phone went off. He looked at the text.

_We're leaving. See you there." –E. _ He grunted and got off the couch to retrieve his thick jacket.

The streets were crowded with people-all eager for the tournament. Embry shuffled his way through the large groups of people, accidentally stepping on someone's foot, until he finally reached the entrance of the skating rink. A sweet blonde girl smiled at his hooded form. Yes, he still wore a hood in public, but it was more out of habit now.

"Ticket please." He handed the girl his ticket so she could punch it. She handed him back his ticket and he walked through the tiled halls. He saw an exasperated Emmett pacing with Victoria's purse in his hand. He snickered.

Emmett saw him and sighed.

"Thank god you're here! Neither James nor Victoria can get Bella out of the changing room, maybe you can do something." Embry shrugged and pushed the door open. Victoria walked out with a smile of encouragement. He leaned against the wall and watched a distressed Bella scrutinize herself in the mirror. Her skating suit was half black and half red, beautiful pearl swirls joining the two colors, the sleeves slightly translucent. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and her make up gave off a mysterious smoky look. **(Costume on profile)** Bella released a sound of distaste as she placed her hands on her hips.

She frowned at her reflection and huffed.

"You look great." She squealed and spun around when she heard his voice. Her face went crimson as she saw her boyfriend leaning against the door.

"Em! Who let you in? Only the coaches and other females are allowed in here!" Embry pulled his hood back, a smirk on his face. She childishly stuck her tongue at him and tried to hide. He chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall and gripped Bella's hip. He pulled her towards him until her back was flush against his chest. He kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful…what's the matter?" Bella relaxed in his arms, letting out a sigh. She gingerly touched his ring in an attempt to stall.

"Bells…" he chastised. She turned in his hold to look at him with tears brimming.

"I…I'm not like all the others. I'll do something to mess it up!" He smiled.

"That doesn't explain why you were criticizing yourself in the mirror." He gently remarked. Bella bit her lip.

"I feel exposed!" Embry couldn't help it. He laughed lightly at her response. He brushed his lips over hers once, twice-until she was purring. He trailed his thumb across her cheek.

"Bella, you are exposed-But in a positive way. You're so nervous about this when deep down you know you'll do great." He rested his forehead against hers. She snaked her arms around his back to give him a hug. He grinned.

"Besides…I think you look sexy." She made a sound of defense and slapped his back.

"I love you too." He laughed.

He pulled away to give her one more kiss before leaving the room so James could finish getting Bella ready. Emmett slapped his shoulder.

"C'mon. My dad saved us some spots." The duo left to find their spots for the show, Victoria already gone in need of the restroom and leaving Bella to sit with James until they were called.

**In the bleachers at the same moment.**

"Quit stealing my jerky Alex!" an angry Tyler hissed, elbowing the other member. Quil rubbed his temple. How did he hang out with those stooges? Paul chuckled next to him.

"Shut up the both of you!" Sam whispered shouted to the supposedly dumbest skating members and slapped the both of them upside the head. "You wanted to watch this shit so watch!" the two shut their mouths and watched a small blonde skirt across the ice elegantly, her costume nothing but pink, some annoying bubbly music playing. Quil looked at Paul with disgust. Paul looked just as disturbed. Let this end soon! Sam sighed as he looked at the two friends up front. He wished his head would shut up!

**In a different section**

Charlie pulled out his video camera while Alice hurriedly got out her cell phone. Emmett and Victoria sat together near the middle, and Embry sat at the edge, waiting for Bella's turn. The short haired brunette finished her dark themed routine and a chorus of claps filled the rink. Someone cheered her name before she left through the exit.

"Isabella Swan." Renee screamed at the top of her lungs as Bella emerged at the edge of the rink.

"THAT'S MY BABY!"

"Renee, sit down-people are staring…" Charlie scolded. Embry smiled, but it quickly vanished as Bella's gentle melody began. She pivoted into a fast glide when the music went a little faster. A small spotlight followed her in her movements as she did a quick twirl that made her a blur for a second. She seemed to sink into it, becoming the graceful mystery her costume was supposed to give off. She did a back spin and someone whistled in the audience.

She glided into the center of the rink, getting ready for the finale. She twirled smoothly and shot herself up in the air-ready for the landing she practiced so much. But what she and no one else in the rink saw, was a crack just wide enough for a skating blade.

Bella felt relief at first when she landed, then horror when her foot didn't move. There was a sickening crack and then darkness. Horrified gasps filled the rink as Bella fell unconscious on the ice. Embry's heart exploded and out of instinct he flew out of his seat and started to climb the fence, feeling no time to run around the entrance.

"Sir you can't do that!" A burly man shouted at him, but he didn't stop.

"Go fuck yourself!" Embry retorted as his boot landed on the ice. He sprinted across the rink, sliding the last few feet on his knee, ignoring the burn and the fact his hood fell off. He grabbed Bella's face and looked at the growing lump on her head.

"Jesus!" he muttered as he lifted her off the ice. Emmett rushed over and took her from his arms as Victoria dashed to the car so they could get to the hospital. As Embry pushed through the crowd he heard the shocked whispers of the audience.

"Is that Embry Call?"

"I thought he died!" he growled as people stared at him.

"Jeez, I didn't know that accident would screw him up…" he whipped around.

"WHY DON"T YOU FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO GAWK AT?" He roared at the crowd before he pushed through the doors, into the halls.

He jogged out of the exit and into Emmett's jeep. When he was in, Emmett wasted no time slamming his foot on the gas, driving in the direction of the closest hospital.

**In New York-just before the accident.**

Leah clapped her hands as Bella arrived on the ice, Jacob chuckling next to her.

"God, her costume is gorgeous!" she squealed.

"Yeah, Embry's gonna have fun ripping that off." Jacob muttered, earning a scolding slap by Leah. They watched her routine with admiration-with the music playing and the light following her every move. They watched her jump. The couple gasped in horror when they saw Bella collapse.

Leah choked on her tongue when she saw Embry's form sprint into screen and scoop her up. She gripped her fiancée's bicep.

"Call Em!" Jacob whipped out his phone and dialed Embry's number. Surprisingly he answered on the first ring.

"_What do you want?" _his voice was strained.

"Embry it's Jake, we just saw what happened- where are you?" he rushed out.

"_We just got into the hospital! They just took Bella away…God, there were hundreds of skaters! It just had to be my Bella! Godamnit!" _

"Em, just calm down…"

"_Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down knowing Bella has a head injury bad enough to kill her?" _Leah sobbed, hearing every word he screamed through the phone.

"_Jake I gotta go-right now I need to focus on something else." _Jacob was met with the dial tone. He dropped his phone to comfort his fiancée. She was sobbing hard- tears rolling down her face.

"He just-got better! He can't-lose her!" she buried her face in Jacob's chest, letting the shaking take her over.

**At Sam's place-after the incident.**

Paul stared at the cream colored wall blankly, Quil sitting next to him while the team raged about the tournament being ruined.

"I get it, the chick was hurt, but they didn't have to cancel! What was with Em popping out of nowhere!" Tyler ranted on. Sam watched Paul with interest. The guy was acting very strange-the look of horror when Bella fell, and now...just sitting there. Paul shot up.

"I'm leaving. Quil are you coming?" the fellow skater nodded and pushed his glasses up. Sam narrowed his eyes and followed them.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Paul glared daggers at him.

"None of your concern." He bit back the rage bubbling that had been in him for so long. Sam growled.

"It is if you're going to bail on us like this!" he shot back. "You act like you're not a member of the team and you have Quil following behind you like a lost puppy!" Quil scowled.

"I made my own choice Sam! I'm not your puppet!" he shouted. Sam took a step towards them.

"This has something to do with Embry! Tell me what's going on!"

"No!" Paul spat back.

"If you value your positions on this team, then you will tell me what's up with you; NOW!"

Something hit Paul that made him smirk. He looked at Quil who understood his intentions. They both ripped the pins off their shirts that symbolized their spots on the team and threw them at Sam. "Then consider our positions open." Quil stated. Before he could respond, they ran off, leaving a shell shocked Sam standing in the snow.

**At the hospital**

Embry was slumped in a chair, his face hidden by his hands. Charlie and Renée sat across from him, complete messes; Emmett and Victoria had passed out from the stress not too long ago; Alice was sobbing into her phone-telling Edward everything; and James sat next to Embry just as stressed out as he was. Embry couldn't ignore the growing lump in his throat, or the burning of his eyes. He clenched his jaw. No. He wouldn't cry- not now. He laid his head against the too hard wall of the hospital and let a restless sleep take him.

_He was standing in that field again-the one he, Leah, Jacob and Bella found. Except now there was no snow on the ground and the vegetation looked dead, almost as if its life source decided to let them suffer. Embry dropped to his knees and touched the dry grass. It was strange how this field seemed to mirror his emotions. _

"_She'll be alright." He jumped and turned around to see the old man again. He felt anger rise and thunder echoed through the sky. The old man raised an eyebrow._

"_What, you don't believe me? After all the shit I've been right about, you still doubt me!" Embry scowled and the thunder got louder. He stayed in the kneeling position in the middle of the field. The old man dropped down next to him._

"_You have hard head." He muttered gruffly. _

"_And you make me feel crazy." Embry retorted, thunder booming through the sky. The old man rested a hand on his shoulder._

"_I wouldn't do that if you would believe me." Embry slumped his shoulders and the thunder seemed to tone down. He let one sob shake him, a few drops of rain coming down before he sucked in air to compose himself. The old man patted his back._

"_Your diamond is durable-you won't lose her easily." He murmured. Embry swallowed the lump in his throat as the trees around him started gaining some color. This little movement made hope flare inside him, making the plants burst to life into vibrant and bright shades of green-the sun shining proudly. Bella would pull through. The old man grunted as he forced himself up._

_He gently hit the scarred man up the head. He shook a finger at him._

"_Don't doubt me anymore!" Embry held his hands up in surrender. The old man chuckled. _

"_You gotta get to your diamond." Embry frowned in confusion until the old man pushed him and…_

"Embry!" Embry's eyes flew open to meet Pauls' gaze. The bulkier friend pulled him into a tight embrace as he hurriedly whispered his consultance.

"I saw everything Em. I'm so sorry I'm sure she'll pull through." Embry was still disoriented when Paul patted his back. His head started to clear when Paul pulled away, still gripping his shoulder.

"You okay?" Paul asked while studying his face.

"Yeah…just-ahh…gimme a second." He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. When he could stand up he stretched out, hearing several pops and snaps. He rubbed his lower back as he turned towards his friend.

"What time is it?" He muttered. Paul handed him something wrapped in paper. He ripped it open to see a burrito.

"It's ten at night. You slept for a couple hours." Paul responded.

"How long have you been here?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck.

"About an hour…Bella's parents left for the night; I managed to get Emmett to get some rest, and Alice left a few minutes ago."

"Is she awake?" Embry asked eagerly. Paul nodded. Embry grabbed his shoulders.

"What room?" Paul gulped.

"221 but-"Before he could finish Embry was already halfway down the hall. Paul ran after him-their feet making simultaneous tapping noise. Embry pushed the door open and froze. Quil's surprised face was the one thing he noticed for a second. Embry growled, but stopped when he felt Paul grip his shoulder.

"Relax Em. Quil has some stuff to say." Bella whispered, her eyes drooping. Embry studied Quil. His once messy hair was controlled, His face held a pair of thick framed glasses and he seemed tired. Quil swallowed and walked towards Embry. He removed his glasses as he looked down at his boot clad feet.

"Embry," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not supporting you when you first felt a fear over the ice-I'm sorry I never called to check on you; I'm sorry I scared Bella, and I'm SO sorry I let Sam get his claws in me!" Tears were streaming down his face now. Embry looked at him with shock, before a sad smile crossed his face.

"Apology accepted. You're a good guy Quil-you just let Tyler get a hold on you." Quil gawked at him until Paul pulled on his arm.

"But…" He started.

"C'mon, let's give them some time to themselves." Paul said as he dragged a shocked Quil out of the room. Embry rushed over to a sleepy Bella and pressed his lips to hers- tears falling.

"You don't know how bad of a scare you gave me!" he whimpered. She let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. He brushed hair out of her face-his lips barely skimming over her bandaged head. He breathed a sigh and rested his head next to hers. They sat in silence while Embry caressed Bella's face almost like he was a drug addict. Bella kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know what the damage is?" she mumbled. He retrieved the clipboard from her bed.

"You broke your leg in three places and you had a mild head injury…not too bad." Bella scrunched her nose. Figures-she would find a way to destroy herself just by slipping in a crack. Embry kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"You know you're never going to leave my sight now right?" She giggled and carefully moved her body to face him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." They shared a small laugh before a nurse came in to tell Embry visiting hours had ended twenty minutes ago. The nurse injected something into Bella's IV that made her head drop to her pillow-fast asleep. Embry smiled before he left. Paul was shaking a drowsy Quil.

"Well, it's been an emotional day for everyone. Why don't we go to my place and get some sleep?" The two friends grunted and walked with Embry out the door towards Paul's car. The ride was filled with silence, mostly because Quil had passed out and Paul looked about ready to. When they entered Embry's apartment, he shut the door and all three men fell to the floor, not moving until morning.

Looks like things were falling back into place.

**WHEEEEE! So glad I managed to make that chapter make sense and put in all the moments I wanted! Remember, epilogue, some outtakes and then our next project! I have so much fun with this!**

**Jacob: Am I in the next story?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Seth: Who gets to make out with Bella next?**

**Bella: *slaps him in the back of the head* Jerk!**

**Me: Bad Seth! **

**Seth: What? I was just asking a question!**

**Embry; A stupid one…**

**Seth; Shut up!**

**Embry; Make me! *scuffle ensues***

**SSage: They're a headache** **… *shakes head* but if it's any consolation Seth, I think you should be next…**

**Me: *Smacks SSage* If you want that then you should write your own fic!**

**Seth: Yes! See? Even your BETA wants it!**

**Me: *Facepalms* I know…and Now we're going to be attacked with questions about the next story SSage…**

**SSage; Good God… I swear I don't know anything about the next fic! *Waves hands in front of him***

**Me: JERK! *Starts chasing SSage***

**SSage: Seth? Embry? SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Seth, Jacob, Bella & Embry: *laughing so hard that they're coughing***

**SSage: Guys?**


	24. epilogue!

**WELL HERE WE ARE-THE EPILOGUE. I HAVE SOME MORE NEWS…**

**Jacob; Please don't be bad!**

**Paul; Yeah, no more sudden announcements!**

**SSage (BETA): I second that thought!**

**Me; Oh will you hush! This is about what you and I discussed!**

**SSage; Oh right…That *coughs uncomfortably while shifting his gaze everywhere ***

**Me; Well, my wonderful BETA pointed a few things out and even mentioned a sequel-by the way, you should thank him for all the mistakes he fixed otherwise it would have been a mess! If you don't like the idea, okay-but SSage, me, and hopefully the wonderful characters of the twilight series like the idea!**

**Embry; Wait, so if there's a sequel…**

**Bella; Yes Embry, a lot more awkwardness.**

**Me; *grins evilly* Oh, you two haven't even seen the outtakes plans.**

**Embry& Bella: *both gulp***

**Seth; Uh oh…SSage?**

**SSage; Uh, yes Seth, I'm still…**

**Me: *Glares***

**SSage; *clears throat* Don't scare them Vicky, you need them.**

**Me; *frowns* I'm just stating facts! Ugh! I don't own anything all that jazz.**

35 years later

A fairly fit but elderly Embry with a paper-thin scar on his face, and salt and pepper hair walked into a beautifully simple house, the walls all painted a lovely cream, the furniture a soft dark red and pictures of family everywhere. A light brown dog watched him from its position on the living room rug with tired eyes. Embry rinsed his dirt riddled hands in the kitchen sink, smelling the smell of cheese baking.

"Is that you dear?" A small, feminine voice called. An elderly woman rounded the corner with a jar of something red-most likely her strawberry jam. The man smiled at her. No matter what Bella would be beautiful to him.

"Yes it's me." Bella set the jar of jam on the counter and kissed her husband of thirty-one years. Quite a long time, but that's what happened when you married someone you loved so deeply sometimes.

"Excited to see the kids?" he asked as he wiped his wet hands on his jeans. His wife smiled and pulled out a wonderful looking casserole from the oven. She placed six plates and pairs of silver wear, along with whipped cream for the desert on the table.

"I always am. It's nice to have a meal with them every once in a while…" she trailed off as she stuck her head in the fridge to look for carrots. She pulled her long grey hair in a ponytail and gripped a sharp knife in her nimble hands while her husband wondered off to set the table. Embry gingerly took the pan of casserole from the kitchen onto the dining room table, then the basket of bread, and then the freshly made salads. Their son and family were coming for dinner, something they hadn't done in weeks. There was a quick, eager knock at the door.

"It's open." Embry called. In an instant two toddlers bolted into the house-one a girl with short black hair and big hazel eyes, the other a boy with light brown hair and familiar almost black eyes, both wearing red long sleeved shirts and jeans except the boy had a rip in his, both of them adorably tiny.

"Grandpa!" the two children squealed and latched their grandfathers legs in tight hug. He laughed heartily and peeled the kids off his legs to kiss both of the top of their heads. He held each by the waist in one of his arms.

"How are my little monsters doing?" he cooed. The toddlers are rambunctious three year olds who couldn't ever stay still and had a frightening appetite, thus the name little monsters.

"RAWR!" they screamed in unison. He chuckled and set them down on their feet. They ran into the kitchen to greet Bella.

"Oh there are the little monsters!" Embry chuckled.

A lean and tall young man walked into the dining room that looked almost exactly like Embry when he was young, except he had a pair of glasses resting snuggly on his nose and lighter eyes.

"Long time no see dad." The two men shared a hug.

"Far too long Preston. Can't leave your old man hanging!" Preston grinned.

A curvy woman with light curly brown hair and green eyes carrying a baby bag walked in and smiled at her father in law. Embry kissed her cheek.

"Jessica, you look lovely as always." Jessica laughed lightly.

"Always the charmer!" Embry jokingly wiggled his eyebrows and left to help his wife finish setting the table. "Oh and could you get the kids?" Jessica asked sweetly. The toddlers were following her every step she took in the kitchen, their eyes transfixed on the fascination of how their grandmother could produce such great food. Oh how they loved watching her cook.

"Drake, Josie, mommy wants you." The children trotted off to find their mother in the small home. Embry wrapped his hands around his wife's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. She sighed and finished spreading the strawberry jam on the first layer of chocolate cake. Life was so wonderfully simple; they never felt upset about anything in their small cottage in Colorado. Bella topped the elegantly decorated cake with a single layer of whipped cream and a few fresh strawberries. She hid the cake away in the fridge before the children could spot it. Bella placed a finger on her lips to show him to be quiet. He chuckled and pretended to zip his lips.

"Alright who's ready to eat?" he asked as he entered the dining room. The kids sat on their phone book covered chairs as their parents sat down around. Bella cut squares off the casserole and placed a piece on everyone's plate.

"Looks great mom." Preston said as he scooped a mouthful onto his fork. It was everyone's favorite-steak and potato casserole with green beans and cheese. The toddlers eagerly stuffed mouthfuls into their face. Jessica complimented Bella on her choice of using Velveeta instead of shredded cheese. Dinner was quiet and peaceful-the clanging of forks, the kids slurping on their drinks and the occasional crunching of lettuce.

"So how's work, Preston?" Embry asked after swallowing some salad. The young man shrugged.

"Eh, it's work." His job was in mechanics-he was one of those people that just did 3D set up for the designers. Jessica playfully flicks her husband.

"Not just eh! He got promoted the other day!"

"That's wonderful!" Bella praised. "What's your position?"

"I help with designs now, but they still like to keep me in the 3D room since I was best with the equipment." Preston answered, humbled by his mother's praise. Embry smiled at his son.

"Sounds like you got a double job." When everyone had their fill of casserole, Bella stood up and retrieved the cake from the fridge and set it on the table. The kids cheered with glee at the sight of something sweet. Bella cut generous slices for everyone and let them dig into the treat. Preston put his fork down-he was having a moment.

"Mmm, I forgot how you made this!" Embry laughed at his sons face. It was his favorite ever since he was ten. The toddlers enjoyed their slices as well, talking through mouthfuls of cake of how it was 'yummy' and 'da best ever.'

"You'll have to let me take some home so I have a spell over that man!" Jessica joked, jerking a thumb toward her husband. Bella laughed at her daughter-in-law. When the cake was devoured, Embry took the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the dishwasher. Any other night he would have just done them, but Bella had pulled him into the living room where the little children had a thick black leather book in their hands with the words '_memory lane'_ printed in fancy gold lettering. Embry chuckled.

"They were looking for Thomas the Train and thought this was more interesting." Bella muttered lovingly-she knew what it was.

"What is it grandpa?" Josie asked innocently. The elderly man placed his grandchildren on his lap and opened the big black book to reveal rows of pictures; the first one was of him when he was younger with Leah and Seth.

"This is a photo album. All of these pictures are from when your grandma and I were like your mommy and daddy." Bella said as she took a spot next to her husband. He pointed to a picture of three teens in swim wear, one smiling brightly with braces.

"This first one is me, your great aunt Leah and Uncle Seth when we went to Hawaii. We had so much fun on that trip" Drake pointed at his mouth in the picture with small fingers.

"What's that on your teeth?" Embry chuckled.

"Those are braces-I hated wearing those. Dumb pieces of metal" He muttered. Preston and Jessica were now watching them on the loveseat, listening to everything that the elderly couple was telling their children. Josie turned the page clumsily, skipping a few by accident to the page that held pictures of a young Embry and Bella. Josie smiled and pointed to one from their wedding, the two of them standing closely together with huge grins on their faces.

"Is that grandma?" She gasped. "You look like a princess." Embry smiled dreamily at his wife.

"She was-absolutely beautiful walking down that isle, blushing like mad in that gorgeous wedding dress with little lily trailing behind her and hair down in those wild curls." Bella looked away in flattery from her husband's words.

"Last I checked dad you were quite the looker too that night." Embry rolled his eyes at his son. Bella chuckled.

"He was. You looked so handsome in that suit with that big grin on your face. Paul tried everything and couldn't get you to quit!" She smiled fondly at him. Drake turned the page against his twin sisters wishes. He giggled.

"What are these?" Embry laughed when he saw where his grandson had gone. Oh…that one.

"That's when we went on our honeymoon…that horse didn't like me very much." In the picture Embry was scowling at a brown horse that held his hat in its mouth, the tour guide laughing his butt off.

"You were so mad that day-you called that animal an idiot!" Embry held his hands up in defense.

"The thing nearly took my head with the hat!" The toddlers giggled at their grandfather. Josie looked at the page next to the honeymoon and saw Embry holding a small baby with tear brimmed eyes.

"Who's that?" She asked. Embry smiled at the picture of him holding the baby.

"That's your dad when he was born! He was such a little guy…just like you." Embry playfully pushed their noses. Drake giggled as his father frowned.

"I was not!" He argued.

"Oh yes you were, your hands were so small that you could barely make a fist around your fathers thumb!" Preston groaned. He loved his parents, but sometimes they enjoyed torturing him a little too much! Embry turned the page and sighed. It was a picture of him, Quil and Paul on a fishing trip. Paul was dripping wet, proudly holding a huge trout, while Quil was wiping his glasses with a huge grin on his face, and Embry's hand resting on his shoulder. That day was hilarious; Bella had recommended a fishing trip get away after Quil got engaged to Claire Hamilton.

They had a good time. They drank a few beers, joked around, enjoyed sandwiches Bella had packed and didn't mind the long moments when the fish weren't biting. They talked for hours about nothing in order. Embry had been falling asleep when Paul shouted at him about something nearly pulling him into the water. The three of them had struggled to pull the line, rocking the boat to the point that Paul fell into the water and wrestled the fish and dragged it onto the shore. They had the best grilled fish sandwiches that night.

He smiled. He wondered how Paul was doing-he hadn't talked to that old fart in about five months. Josie turned the page again, entering a section of pictures of Preston in his teen years-thirteen to be exact. One was of him and Bella sitting on the porch of their previous home, Christmas hats and thick coats on. Seeing these pictures reminded Embry of all the years he couldn't believe how his life had turned around so suddenly, how a shy figure skater pulled him out of his depression, how he gained so many friends, and how he was gifted with such a wonderful family. He wouldn't trade anything. He smiled at his wife as she talked about all the times they went skating as they continued to go through the photo album.

She talked about his reaction when she told him she was pregnant, and many other stories that seemed so long ago. At some point he faded into his own little world while the stories continued to flow, until Josie's little hand pressed against his cheek.

"Yes?" Drake pointed to a picture, a look of awe on both of their faces. Embry's eyes widened when he saw the picture-everyone he knew and loved all together, confetti and people everywhere, Preston on his shoulders and his arm around Bella's waist.

"What's that from grandpa?" Josie asked in surprise. The elderly man looked at his grandchildren and smirked. Bella raised an eyebrow at him. He patted the children's heads and took a deep breath.

"That is a story for some other time." The children looked at him perplexed, but let it pass and kept looking through the photo album, unaware of what started to churn in their grandfather's head. Embry may have said his life was peaceful, but sometimes it didn't stay that way.

**Paul; Wow…that's just screaming sequel**

**Seth; Oh, yeah!**

**ME; Yep-there's a hidden story! Thanks to SSage**

**SSage; *Blushes and rubs back of head* It's not all that special, I mean it's all just based off where I was expecting the story to go/would have taken the story…**

**Jacob; This is going to be awesome!**

**Me; FAREWELL UNTIL A FEW OUTTAKES!**

**SSage: We hope to see you all real soon! **

**Everyone: *Waves* Bye!**

**SSage: *whispers* desu~…**


	25. outtakes!

**Here we are! Some outtakes and then I'll start all the other stuff! Wow this is short…feels kinda weird. Oh well! I don't own anything!**

**Outtake 1-the day**

"You nervous?" Paul asked as he watched his scarred friend pace back and forth in his nicely cut black two piece suit, his inky black hair slightly jelled to look spiked and controlled. Embry froze and glared at him. Not just a normal glare- a glare that said 'I'm going crazy and you're not helping.'

"No, I'm drilling a hole in the ground because I'm relaxed!" He quipped. Paul held his hands up in defense. He had never seen Embry so high strung. But hey, that's what a wedding day did to you. Embry adjusted his already perfect tie in attempt to get some stress out of his body. Alice would kill him if he sweated in this thing. He unconsciously traced his thin scar-it had shrunk at such a shocking rate Embry grew a habit of checking it every day in hopes of catching it shrink. Paul sighed after about ten minutes of this. He stood up and tightly gripped his friend's shoulders.

"Em, stop. We both know today is going to be a great day." He smiled at Embry with a brotherly look in his eyes. It seemed like only yesterday he was running through the cold streets just to make amends.

"Thanks Paul." Embry murmured.

He swallowed and pulled his friend into a hug. Paul pulled back and patted his friends back.

"C'mon-you gotta meet her at the altar." Embry rolled his eyes at Paul's cheesy joke and turned around to leave the dressing room, Paul following.

Xx

Everyone in the pews of the church chatted quietly-all friends and family waiting with glee to see two people join in one. Embry fumbled with his hands in another attempt to calm himself. He stared at the red carpeting of the church as he took deep breaths. The preacher chuckled when he saw how nervous he was. Twenty years in the business and the sick look on the grooms face never got old. Embry rubbed his sweaty hands on his suit pants and bit his lip in fear and also anticipation. Just a little bit longer. As that thought ran through his mind the crowd went into a hush and the pianist began the classic here comes the bride song. First came the grooms men with the brides maids-Leah and Jacob were first as they were the Best man and maid of honor, Paul and Alice, Victoria and Emmett, and then Quil and his girlfriend Claire. Alice gave him a giddy grin when she saw how nervous he was.

Embry's heart rate picked up when he saw Bella in an ice blue strapless dress with elegant floral designs and a clever frill, her arm around her fathers and her big brown eyes complimented by a bit of makeup, Leah and Jacob' daughter Lily trailing behind with a basket of rose pedals.

Embry felt a grin start to spread across his face. Bella blushed and looked down. Charlie smiled at Embry and kissed his daughter as he gave her away…his baby. He hurriedly took a spot next to Renee, who had the video camera. Embry took both of Bella's hand securely into his. He could practically feel his heart stop when he stared into her big brown eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to join the souls of this couple, may they have a healthy and wonderful life together from this day on."

Xx

"Embry, do you take Bella as you lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked as the ring bearer walked up with their simple silver bands.

"I do." Embry whispered in joy. The Preacher smiled and nodded towards Bella.

"Bella, do you take Embry as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She murmured as tears built up. The preacher nodded towards the ring bearer and he stepped forward so Embry could take the rings. Embry gently slipped Bella's band onto her finger as she did the same. She looked up with watery eyes and smiled at him. He held her hands in his again.

"Very well…you may kiss the bride!" Embry cupped her face in his hands and lovingly pressed his lips against hers, a roar of applause echoing through the church. The preacher stood in front of them and waved a hand towards them.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Call!" he cheered through the applause. Embry wrapped and arm around Bella's waist with a hug smile. Mrs. Call…

Xx

The reception began with a boom, drinks were handed out as people started to unwind and congratulate the new couple, whipping out video camera as traditional wedding games started. First came the cake; Embry and Bella held the knife together when they first cut into the cake, a mob of flashes from cameras. Bella managed to shove have her cake onto Embry's face in the process. Some people wanted to say some words. Paul went first, nursing a bottle of beer.

"Yeah it seems crazy to think of shy Em being married…seems just like yesterday he and I were running away from Jake when we dumped that bucket of nacho cheese one him!" Many people laughed at Jacob, who was scowling while holding Lily. Paul raised his bottle.

"To the bride and groom! Someone finally took Embry's innocence!" Charlie went next.

"God…my baby's married. This is every fathers nightmare-giving his baby girl away to someone…but I just have to say, Embry, you're a good man…take good care of my daughter." Embry nodded and pulled further Bella into his embrace. Emmett, Alice and Edward went together.

"You've come a long way from that skateboarding tomboy you were jelly belly. The days where the four of us would mess around at the park all day and guys were the last thing on your mind…I'm gonna miss them. We love you Bella, and we hope you have a great future." Bella blew a kiss to her brother who smiled lovingly and dragged a teary Alice off stage.

Embry stood up and everyone looked at him with curiosity. He cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out today. I have to say I've never felt this…light. All guys have their own thoughts when they get married, what they want to say, how they want to describe how they feel to their wives…" his eyes trail to Bella, her eyes sparkling. He took a deep breath to finish.

"And I want to say I can't imagine sharing this day with anyone else. I love you Bella." A chorus of awes went through the room. Embry raised his wine glass.

"To new beginnings!" he bellowed with a huge grin. The guys cheered as the girls clapped. Embry knocked back his wine and pulled Bella up to start the fun.

Everyone was laughing at how red Bella was when Embry removes her garter and flung into the crowd, making sure Paul caught it but ended up hitting Jacob in the face with it.

"Got plans Jake?" Quil shouted while Leah threw her head back and laughed.

Sometimes he sucked at aiming. Bella threw her bouquet into the group of girls afterwards, Victoria catching it.

Bella laughed as her brother's girlfriends face went aflame when Emmett chuckled next to her. Collin, who was the DJ, spoke into his microphone.

"Alright, time for the new couple to share their first dance!" the lights dimmed while Embry lead Bella onto the small wooden stage. 'Stand by me, by Ben E. King slowly started to play. Embry placed his hands on Bella's waist and started swaying to the music.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Bella rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his lower back. He kissed the top of her head and just kept swaying, neither of them skillful on the dance floor like the ice.

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"I love you." Bella whispered in his ears. He gripped her waist just a little tighter and buried his face in her neck, leaving a feather light kiss.

"I love you too." He breathed.

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me, stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and moved her arms to his neck. He grinned. They said there farewells and ran off to Embry's car so they could go to the airport, off to their honeymoon.

Xx

"Em! I can walk!" Bella giggled as they hiked up a hill toward their campsite in Portugal, both of them now dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Embry smirked and adjusted her in his arms-carrying her bridal style when their cottage appeared.

"There's no fun when you do." He murmured as he kicked the wooden door open and walked into a beautiful room, rose petals on the ground. Embry chuckled and scooped Bella back up, making her squeal. He followed the petals until he came to a queen size bed with blood red covers most likely made out of silk and dark wood finish. Bella gasped and looked at him with surprise. He bent down to barely skim his lips of hers, making her purr. He grinned and fell back on the bed, tangling his hand in her hair. She climbed on top of him and they both enjoyed their first night as a married couple…perhaps a little more than they planned.

For three weeks they hiked the beautiful fields with nice lunches, swam in the lakes, tried strange dishes, learned how to maneuver a boat and rode horses. Embry was hesitant to try again after a horse had bit his baseball cap, but in the end he was won over and rode. It was their last day they decided to just lounge by the beach with a few snacks, Embry's head rested comfortably in Bella's lap as she read a book she had brought along while leaning against a shady tree, both of them munching on bread and cheese and other simple foods. It was a sunny day with no clouds and the grass was a fresh green, the blue lake lapping gently by the wind.

Embry closed his eyes and sighed. Mrs. Call-he still couldn't get over that. Bella was all his-his wife, his partner, his soul mate. He looked up at Bella, her eyes glazed over meaning she was in her own world. He lifted a hand to move strand of hair out of her face, snapping her out of her book. She smiled at him and yawned.

"Last day." She murmured. Embry sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

"Yeah…kinda sucks. I like it here." Bella chuckled lightly and traced his face with the tips of her fingers with a feathery touch. He grasped her hand and kissed the back of it, looking up at her with his uneven eyes shining. She hummed and leaned down to kiss his nose. He grinned.

"But we have a home to get to…" he whispered and watched as her eyes widen. Yes-before they left he had made sure to find medium sized home for them. A fresh start. He sat up and kissed her head. He moved next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She set her head in the crook of his neck and they enjoyed the last few hours they had at their little paradise. They had a lot to do once they left.

**Outtake 2; the news**

Positive. She was positive. Bella stood absently at the stove, continuously stirring the chicken stew that was for dinner. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She should have known-the sudden urge for peanut butter, the mornings clinging to the toilet…she should have especially known once her period was late but no, she thought she was sick, she thought she was just having a weird month. Well she was far from both. How would she tell Embry? It had only been five months since their wedding. Not even half a year. Her hand started shaking. She couldn't do it-she didn't know how he would react.

She had called Leah for advice on what to do. _"First of all, don't freak out. Second of all, this is a great thing. Just tell him." _That's easy for her to say, she had already done it. Bella checked on the rolls in the oven and breathed. She had to stay calm. She wasn't going to stay conscious if she kept having mini panic attacks. She placed a few more slices of carrot into the stew and green beans. She jumped when she heard the familiar slamming of the door.

"Bells?" Embry's voice rang through their two bedroom home. Bella closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. Calm.

"In the kitchen." She responded. The rhythmic thump of his work boots got louder, louder, until she was sure he was in the kitchen. She didn't turn around, just kept stirring the now thickening stew.

"How was work?" she asked artificially brightly, hoping he didn't pick up on the hitch in her voice. She felt his hands go to their usual place on her hips and his lips gently press to her cheek.

"Fine. Paul sliced his thumb so I had to finish some of his orders." Bella hummed and put a cover on the stew. She turned in his embrace to smile at him.

"Well at least he owes you one now." She was rewarded with his warm chuckle.

"Yeah I guess your right…I'll be sure to mention that." He removed his hands to walk away and use the bathroom. Bella slumped onto the counter and sighed. She needed to tell him now otherwise she'd never get it out. When he came back she stood in the kitchen with the worried look she had earlier, wringing her hands together. He stopped in front of her, his own worried look across his face. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Bella, what's the matter?" She tried to look down but he held her face firmly, refusing to break eye contact. She rested her pale hands on his chest. She could see her silence was starting to put fear in him, so she took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye while she ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He needed another haircut.

"Em, I…" she struggled to get what she needed out. Embry shifted on his feet, the suspense killing him.

"What?" She could hear the tint of anxiety in his voice. She placed a small kiss on his lips as she built the courage to finally tell him.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She felt his hands fall from her face and looked up to see a completely shocked look on his face. She bit her lip, waiting for an answer. Instead she watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and collapse to the kitchen floor. She gasped and kneeled down to look at him, not sure what to do.

"Em?" she squeaked. She gingerly shook him. She sighed in relief when he opened his eyes.

"We're having a baby." He breathed. She let out a small happy sob and nodded, the news brining more tears than they did that morning. He sat up and pulled her into a hug. His hot tears covered her neck as he let out his own sobs.

"A baby." He choked.

"Yes." She whispered. He gripped her tighter.

They held each other until the smell of something burning sent both into a rush to the oven where they saved the rolls in time. The sat on the couch after dinner, Embry holding Bella tenderly like he always did, his hand resting on her flat stomach. She was going to be a mother; he was going to be a father. They both felt like crying with joy.

**Outtake 3- welcome to the family**

She felt like a whale! Harboring a life wasn't exactly peachy! Bella groaned as she stood in the shower, her abdomen hurting more than usual. She felt the baby move around like crazy. She placed a hand on her stomach with a smile, remembering Embry's reaction the first time he felt the baby kicking.

_Flashback_

_Bella was sitting on the couch with a book when she suddenly felt movement in her whom. She gasped and placed a hand on her stomach. Embry rushed in with a look of worry, his mouth full with leftover pizza._

"_What? What is it?" he asked, struggling to swallow the crust. She grinned and motioned him towards her with a finger. He hurriedly sat next to her and she grasped his hand to set it on her stomach, the baby going crazy from the new touch. His uneven eyes widened at the same time a huge grin came on his face. He looked at her with absolute glee. She giggled as he gently rested his head on her stomach._

"_Holy crap." He muttered._

_He let out a slight laugh, running his hands across her swollen stomach._

"_God he's moving alright." Bella smiled and ran a hand through her husband's hair while he cooed at her stomach. He was going to be a great father._

_End of flashback_

Bella winced as a stronger wave of pain struck through her. She wrapped a towel around her body and padded out of the bathroom into the kitchen to use her cellphone. "c'mon, pick up." She muttered. She sighed in relief when she hear Victoria voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Victoria. I hate to bother you but could you come by?" she asked sheepishly.

"_Oh you're not a bother! I would love to! I'll be there in five minutes." _Victoria assured.

"Thanks." Bella breathed. She groaned again and went into her and Embry's bedroom to change in sweat pants and one of Embry's shirts. She turned on the stove to make tea when she heard a quick knock. She shuffled to the door to greet a smiling Victoria, her hair cut short for a change.

"There's the lovely mother! Look at you, you look wonderful!" Bella blushed and let Victoria.

"I feel like a whale." She muttered. Victoria laughed and gave her a small hug. The kettle whistled so Bella shuffled off to pour some water into cups and put tea packet in it. She was putting in the second packet when an enormous amount of pain struck her and the then a disturbing splash.

"Oh dear god!" she breathed. "Victoria!" she called. Victoria ran in and gasped. She grabbed Bella and they hurried off to her car.

Xx

"Just a little to the right." Embry grunted half his body in the hood of a huge Chevrolet truck, Paul underneath him trying to move tubes around for Embry to find the problem. The jerked his arms and sighed in annoyance when he didn't hear the click he needed. Paul's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" he grunted, Embry still jerking his arms, trying to get that click.

"Victoria? Why are you calling me?" Paul asked.

"Tell her we're elbow deep in tubes!" Embry grunted, jerking one more time and getting pissed off when he didn't hear the click.

"What about her…oh…OH! Uhhh, Em, Victoria needs to talk to you." Embry groaned and jerked.

"Put it on speaker!" he growled.

"_Embry are you there?" _Victoria practically screamed.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy." He muttered and shook a thick black tube.

"_It's time!" _Victoria shrieked before she hung up. It's time? What the hell did she…

"CRAP!" Embry bellowed and whipped his head up, colliding with the hood of the truck. He removed his arms from the truck and pulled Paul off the dolly, their boss stomping in from all the commotion.

"Boys what is going on?" Embry ran passed him, tripping over some car parts in the process. Paul jogged after him.

"Bella's having her baby!" he shouted passed his shoulder. Embry jumped into his car, waiting only long enough for Paul to get in too before he slammed on the gas.

_Ten minutes later_

"I know where I'm going!" Embry defended as he swerved through traffic.

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm saying I know a shortcut!" Paul chastised. "Take a left!" Embry obeyed and sure enough they could see the hospital just ahead. Embry stopped the car with a screech and flew out of the driver's side to enter the hospital. Paul followed. Embry stopped at the front desk where a woman most likely in her forties stared at them with an annoyed expression.

"Can I help you?" she sighed.

"Where is Isabella Calls room? She's in labor!" Embry panted, the woman typed on her computer.

"She's in room 515. But first I need to know what your connection to her is."

"I'm her husband." Embry replied quickly. She nodded and Embry ran off without another word. Paul stayed in the waiting room, too tired to run after Embry anymore.

Embry busted through the doors where Bella was breathing in and out just like they had practiced a couple times. He took one of her hands in his.

"It's okay Bells." He murmured. She smiled. This was going to take a while. He doctor stood in front of Bella and patted he knee.

"Okay Mrs. Call, I need you to push." Bella nodded and took a shaky breath.

Embry winced twenty minutes in as Bella gripped his hand with surprising strength. He could see it in her face that she was pushing with all her might. She had tears running down her face and Embry murmured loving words. Though he knew he could do only so much.

"Oh, he's crowning!" the doctor cheered. "Push a little longer Mrs. Call!" she groaned but obeyed and puffed her cheeks as she pushed with everything she had. She screamed and pushed one last time, going limp when a shrill cry filled the room. Bella laughed and cried at the same time while Embry just stared at the child in the doctors hands.

"It's a boy! He looks healthy as a horse." the doctor murmured. The group of nurses cleaned the baby off and wrapped him in dark blue blanket and gently handed him to Bella. Bella made some sort of noise and cradled the baby in her arms, Embry leaning against the hospital bed, gazing at the beautiful sight of Bella holding their child. The baby made a gurgling noise and moved its tiny hands for a moment before it moved towards Bella's warmth. Embry felt tears well up in his eyes. He traced the baby's small nose, its ears, and its eyelids.

"What should we name him?" Bella whispered. Embry looked at her with a small smile. She was bound to pass out any moment. He moved his fingers down to his son tiny hands, surprised when he gripped his finger.

"Preston." He declared. Bella looked at him with curiosity. "Preston Ethan Call." Bella smiled and looked at Preston with motherly love.

"I like it…our tiny Preston." She mumbled before her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Embry chuckled. He knew Bella would fall asleep. He gingerly took Preston from her arms and cradled him just like he had learned from Leah. He breathed a sigh as he looked at his sons face.

"Hey buddy." He whispered. "I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I have been so excited to meet you…welcome to the family." He slowly lifted the baby closer and kissed his small forehead. A few minutes later Paul, Alice, Victoria, Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Quil rushed in to see Embry cradling a little blue bundle. He looked up and grinned. They all carefully passed Preston around, each one commenting on how small or adorable he was. By the end though, the little bundle was back in his father's arms. Later that night Embry skyped Leah and Jacob to show Preston to them. Leah got all teary-eyed and said he was a spitting image of Embry and Jacob said the same thing everyone did. _"He's so tiny." _

Embry had chuckled and said that he would have a freaky growth spurt soon. A nurse came in hours later to find Embry struggling to stay awake. She had sweetly said that it was time for his feeding and sleep, so Embry regretfully let the nurse take Preston from his arms. He groaned when he stood up, his lower back feeling sore. He kissed his wife's head before he dropped back down in the chair and passed out with a smile on his face.

**Outtake 4- surprise**

"Are you sure Em?" Bella asked skeptically, dressed in a black sweater and skinny jeans. Alice and Victoria insisted on taking her out for day on the birthday and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Bella had tried her hardest to avoid it but in the end the scary perky women won. Embry leaned on the door frame, holding a two year old Preston.

"I'm sure. Go enjoy yourself! The little guy and I will be fine!" Embry assured his wife. Bella sighed and set her hands on her hips. This would be the first time she would leave Embry and Preston alone longer than an hour. She wasn't coming home until seven. A car horn honked impatiently. Bella rolled her eyes and shouted out the door.

"Five minutes!" Embry smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. Preston giggled and buried his little head in the crook of his father's neck. Bella slowly walked away, looking back once before she jogged to Victoria car. Embry watched the black Monte Carlo speed off before he went back into the house, Preston speaking toddler jibber jabber. Embry gently set him on his play mat and then sat in front of him, watching the toddler pick up a toy train and toss it back down.

"Just you and me buddy…" he muttered and moved a strand of inky black hair out of his sons face. He could do this.

"Daddy!" the little boy crowed, making his father jump.

"Yes Preston?" Preston pushed himself up until he was on his little feet and stumbled into his father's arms. Embry placed him in his lap.

"I wuv you." He giggled. Embry chuckled softly and stood up, taking his son with him onto the couch. He flipped on the TV and instinctively turned it to SpongeBob for Preston. That's what they did for the first hour of their first time being alone, just watched that yellow sponge be weird. Preston's doe brown eyes drooped closed and he snuggled into his father's chest, his little hand gripping some of the fabric of his shirt. Embry bit his lip and studied his sons face. He had the usual toddler features-chubby cheeks and round face. He rubbed Preston's back and changed the channel to the news.

Xx

Embry stood at the stove, stirring some chicken soup Bella had left instructions of out for dinner. He whistled while he added the chopped chicken, Preston in the other room with his teddy bear. Bella would be home soon and Embry felt she would have most likely eaten. He had just put in some chopped celery when he heard Preston start to cry. He cursed under his breath and left the soup on simmer while he rushed into the living room. He lifted Preston up to comfort him.

"Aw buddy what happened?" the toddler hiccupped with tears still rolling down his face. He pointed to his know scratched knee.

"I got a boo-boo!" Embry chuckled and carried Preston into the kitchen to set him on the counter.

"I can fix that." He murmured as he ran a wash cloth under warm water. He wrung it out before he placed it on his sons' knee. He dabbed it gently until the phone rang. He caressed his sons face.

"Stay there for a few minutes." He answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" he got pre occupied and started picking up Prestons' toys.

"_Hey, it's Paul."_

"Oh hey Paul. Listen I can't talk right now-I have Preston sitting on the counter with a hurt knee and dinner on the stove, I'll give you a call back." Embry carried on and placed the toys in their bucket.

"_I just thought I'd tell you we got a new order for some fancy doctor and Drew's expecting a couple extra work hours." _Embry sighed and turned around back to the kitchen, but froze mouth agape. Preston was holding the kitchen house with the water still running! Embry's mind went into to overdrive.

"Aw too bad gotta go!" he hung up and rushed into the kitchen.

"Preston put-"he was cut off by a stream of water hitting him in the face, Preston giggling. He tried to put his hands in front of his face but that didn't help. He managed to find his voice and tell Preston to stop. The toddler obeyed and stopped spraying his father with water, his entire body soaked. He blew water out of his mouth and gawked at his son, who was laughing so hard his body was shaking. Embry took a step forward to get his son off the counter, but found his feet fly out from under him and his back slammed into the kitchen floor. He let out a groan.

"Okay, floors wet too!" he muttered. He slowly and carefully got up off the floor, being sure not to move too fast. He grabbed his son's waist and lifted him off the counter. It would take a while but he could easily clean up the water…until he heard an all too familiar gasp.

"Uh oh…" Preston whispered. Embry slowly turned around and smiled sheepishly at his wife, who stood in the kitchen entrance with her mouth agape. She frowned and firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"What on earth is going on?" Embry bit the inside of his cheek and shuffled his feet a little, his clothes still sopping wet.

"It was bath time…?" he said innocently. Bella stared at her husband for a moment before she started to giggle, which turned into full out laughing. Embry relaxed and chuckled himself. Bella shook her head and carefully walked into the kitchen. She kissed her husband lightly and took their son into her arms.

"Embry Call, you are ridiculous!"

"I love you too!" he laughed. They cleaned up the mess and Bella finished making the soup, smiling the entire time at her clumsy husband.

**You know the drill! **


End file.
